To Save a Life
by janissima
Summary: The act of saving the life of one small child brings about life altering changes for Jack and Sam. Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

**To Save A Life**

A/N: Time to start another story - I have been missing the writing process! I am returning to my specialty of having kids in the fics - something I know well. This story takes place at the end of season 8, right after Jacob passes away. I will veer from what really happened in seasons 9 and 10, but I don't like to call this AU as that implies it is not the Jack and Sam we all know and love. SO instead, I would prefer to think of taking creative license of the characters, which of course, I do know own! I hope you enjoy this tale of action/adventure, some angst, humor, and of course, a good dose of Jack/Sam shippiness! Chapters 1 and 2 set things up, 3 is where the action starts, so hope you can be patient! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1 – Together Again**

Fingers templed under his chin, Jack gazed across the table and listened to the proliferations of his friend. The younger man was just so predictable in his enthusiasm for anything new that Jack had to bite back a smile. He was a general after all, and generals didn't normally smile during briefings. Jack forced his face to remain impassive as Daniel finally turned his body from the screen he had been pointing to and threw an earnest look Jack's way.

"So, what do you say Jack? Can we go to P7Z-951?" Jack continued to regard him impassively, causing Daniel to frown. "Jack? Did you hear a single word I said?"

Jack finally took his fingers from under his chin and sighed. "More than one, Daniel, especially seeing as you've been talking non-stop for the last," he looked at his watch, "Oh, 40 minutes I think it's been. Right Carter?"

Startled, Sam looked up. In truth, she had been paying even less attention than Jack, if that was even possible. She flushed in embarrassment as Jack continued looking at her, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement at her uncharacteristic distraction. For a brief moment, Jack thought about all she had been through in the past month and was concerned that she wasn't as ready to get back out there as she implied. "I'm sorry, Sir. What was the question?" Sam interrupted his thoughts. Daniel and Teal'c shared a quick look of unease at her words. Like Jack, they were more than a little worried that she wasn't quite ready to move on from both her father's death and her broken engagement to a certain Denver Police Officer who, by the way, they were not sorry to see gone from their friend's life.

Feeling three sets of eyes on her, Sam sighed. "Uh, guess I was thinking about something else. Sorry, Daniel." She gave him a sheepish look, which Daniel waved away but continued to regard her with friendly concern.

"I was saying, _Carter_, how Daniel's been going on for about 40 minutes, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise," Jack brought her attention back to him.

Sam glanced at her watch, surprised that they could have been in the briefing room for that long and she hadn't been aware of it. Smiling slightly as she regarded the time, she shook her head and replied. "I think it's only been 20 minutes, Sir," she offered, casting Daniel a quick look. Seeing the impatient look cross the younger man's face and knowing how serious he was about this newest information they had gathered, she hastily added, "I have to agree with Daniel, Sir. If, as he says, there's another spire of prophesy on P7Z-951 like the one Maybourne found, it could be significant." Although she hadn't been listening to the briefing, she had read Daniel's reports and so knew what the upcoming mission would entail.

Jack gave her an incredulous look. "I thought you weren't paying attention?"

Sam smiled at him. "I'm quite good at multi-tasking, Sir."

Jack snorted at that and muttered, "Don't I know it," then added more loudly, "I was under the distinct impression that you wanted nothing more to do with Maybourne, Carter." He smirked slightly as he recalled with humor her reaction not long ago to the other man's announcement of having to get back to his "wives".

As if reading his mind, Sam wrinkled her nose in distaste. The audacity of Maybourne still irked her. Aside form the whole polygamy thing, the fact that, in the very recent past he had stolen her weapon _and _zatted her with it, didn't help endear him to her in the least. "Maybourne gave us the gate address, Sir. Beyond that, I'm hoping he has nothing more to do with this mission," she stated with a certain amount of disdain.

"Now Carter, Maybourne's not that bad," Jack placated. "He did have a nice feast prepared for all of you, as I recall. Even had some fancy new fruit that you all got to try…" Jack lips quirked into a smile, which Sam dutifully ignored.

"I must concer with Colonel Carter, O'Neill. I find Harry Maybourne to be a most unpleasant individual and will be most relieved that he will not be present during this mission." Sam threw Teal'c a look of gratitude for his support.

Jack frowned at Teal'c's interference. The big guy really seemed to have lost his sense of humor over the last few months. Trying to bring everyone back on topic, Daniel interjected, "So, about the mission…does this mean we'll be going? Because if we are…" he looked pointedly at his watch.

Jack turned his attention back to Daniel, who stood looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. After staring at each other for several moments, Jack finally stated, "Yes, Daniel. You can go." A look of relief crossed Daniel's face and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Jack held up a finger. "Uh-uh. There is going to be one little change in plans, however."

Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head momentarily. Announcements like the one Jack just made were never good. The other two members of SG-1 turned to look at each other before putting their attention on their leader. Turning his head to look at each of them in turn, Jack smiled widely. "I think I'll tag along on this one, kids. Haven't been out for a while…well, aside from seeing Maybourne a few months ago. Need to stretch the old legs and all, you know."

Daniel's head rose and he looked at Jack thoughtfully before replying, "That might not be such a bad idea. You coming with I mean," he clarified when Jack frowned darkly at him. "The spire could be written in Ancient. You could be useful…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

"Gee, thanks Daniel," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Your presence will be most welcome, O'Neill," Teal'c offered with sincerity, the earlier censure gone from his voice.

"Now that's more like it," Jack replied lightly. Then he looked expectantly at Sam.

Smiling and shaking her head, she said, "It will be good to have you back on the team, Sir."

Jack returned her smile, glad to see the familiar sparkle return to her eyes, before he turned back to Daniel. "So Danny, would it be safe to assume there are no restless natives or nasty Jaffa to contend with on this planet?"

"Uh, as far as I know," Daniel replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "According to Maybourne, they're relatively primitive, like the people on his planet. Actually, there is a fairly small population on P7Z-951. When Ares attacked centuries ago, he didn't leave many of the original people behind. They've had a fairly difficult time repopulating the planet, what with the frequent raids, high mortality rate and all."

Sam frowned at that news. "Do you have any idea why they didn't relocate to Maybourne's planet?"

"Well, aside from the fact that they don't engage in gate travel, apparently the people on Maybourne's planet have strong suspicions against the people from Tarona," Daniel replied, referring to P7Z-951 by name. "Something that goes way back, but Maybourne wasn't certain what it was all about," Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Do they know anything about the spire?" Sam questioned again, her curiosity about this new discovery getting the better of her.

"Not much. Apparently it's been pretty well hidden. In fact," Daniel turned back to his notes, "According to Maybourne, it's hidden within a structure of caves just outside of the main village. The people of Tarona didn't really care all that much about it, so have pretty much left it alone."

Jack got to his feet and said with a grin. "Ah, just what I like…a good game of hide and seek to keep things lively. And we should have plenty of time to search. Have a nice jaunt…a leisurely stroll so to speak." He rubbed his hands together with exaggerated glee, and a boyish grin appeared on his face. "With those pesky Goa'uld all but wiped out, this should be a walk in the park."

Sam and Teal'c had risen to their feet along with Jack, both of them eager to get going, for entirely different reasons. Teal'c turned and eyed Jack with some consternation. "I believe the Tauri saying that one should not put the conveyance before the equine is most relevant in this instance, O'Neill," he stated decisively. "Such arrogance often precedes a warrior's demise."

Sam and Daniel froze for a moment, then bit back smiles at the stoic warrior's words. Jack looked at Teal'c in surprise, not having expected that particular comeback from his old friend. Jack's look of surprise turned to a frown of annoyance as he watched the grin that spread across Teal'c's face mere moments later. Teal'c inclined his head at Jack as he passed the speechless General. Daniel and Sam followed him out, both of them bursting into laughter once they had exited the briefing room. Jack took a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the Jaffa hadn't lost his sense of humor after all.

**-------**

As the reunited team made their way up the ramp, ready to embark on a mission of discovery, Jack looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. It had only been a little over a month since her father had passed away and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge a tiny bit of concern for her. OK, a lot of concern, he amended silently. Sure, she was stronger emotionally than anyone else he knew, but there was a certain something missing from her eyes every now and again when her gaze met his. And so, when Teal'c and Daniel passed through the event horizon, Jack put a restraining hand on Sam's arm, stopping her progress. She immediately turned to him, giving him a quizzical look.

Wanting to make sure no extra ears were listening, Jack glanced quickly behind him and then back at Sam. "You doing all right, Carter?" he asked softly. When her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, he added, "I know you've assured me repeatedly and all that you're ready to get back into things, but…well, it _has _only been a month." His gaze locked on her intently, scrutinizing her features as he waited for her to answer.

Understanding the meaning behind his query, Sam gave him a gentle smile and briefly rested her hand on his arm. "I'm fine, Sir. I know it hasn't been long but…well, I spent a relaxing week at a friend's cabin and…what can I say? Fishing is definitely underrated."

Jack's gaze bored into hers, searching for the sincerity of her words, before his face slowly broke into a wide grin. "Always thought so myself, Carter," he agreed lightly. They shared a warm smile before Jack cant his head toward the gate. "Come on; let's go see what we can find in the Emerald City." And with that, the two officers disappeared through the Stargate, leaving a slightly perplexed Walter Harriman staring after them from up in the glass enclosed booth.


	2. An Unnatural Stillness

_A/N: To say I was surprised by all the reviews for the first chapter would be an understatement! Thank you so much. Your kind words inspired me to work hard to get you another chapter this week. It may be a bit shorter than I normally post, but trust me, the next one will more than make up for it!_

**Chapter 2 – An Unnatural Stillness**

Unlike his arrival to Maybourne's planet, General Jack O'Neill's appearance on Tarona was met with little fanfare. Truth be told, there was no one at all to greet the small exploratory party, a fact which brought a frown of unease to Daniel's face. Even more alarming for the military portion of the team was the utter sense of stillness that permeated the area surrounding the Stargate.

They had sent a UAV on an exploratory mission the day before and had located the small village, which was located less than a click from the gate. From the relayed images, they could see a thriving, but small village containing an odd assortment of buildings. The entire village was surrounded by a low stone wall. Further to the east of the village lay the caves, which were purported to hold the spire and was the team's final destination. But first, as was his nature, Daniel wanted to visit the village to meet the inhabitants of Tarona. Not only was he interested in them from a cultural standpoint, he also meant assure them that they were not like the Goa'uld that had terrorized them over the centuries; they had no intent to harm the reclusive people.

"OK. Any one else finding this stillness a little nerve wracking?" Jack asked as he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and surveyed the terrain. His P-90 rested comfortably but ready in his hands.

"Something is indeed amiss, O'Neill," Teal'c concurred, a Zat clutched in readiness as he took careful surveillance of their surroundings.

Sam frowned as she too looked around, her weapon held ready. "It's too quiet," she spoke aloud the thoughts of the other members of her team. A growing sense of uneasiness was coursing through her veins. Something was definitely not right.

"And too quiet is without doubt not good," Jack commented wryly. Not allowing his concentration to waver from the scene in front of him, he directed Sam without looking at her. "Carter, lead the way to the village. Teal'c cover our sixes. Everyone stay on alert." And even though it had been a while since they had been on a mission together, the team did as directed. Everyone fell into line with an ease and comfort borne of many years working as the close knit team that they still were.

As they proceeded down the faint pathway toward the village, Teal'c stopped every now and again, bending low to survey the ground in front of him. With a frown, he straightened from his most recent stop and addressed Jack. "O'Neill, there are signs of a recent platoon of Jaffa. Their footprints indicate a mission of purpose."

Jack turned and looked back at Teal'c. "Aren't they all on our side now?" he asked with true confusion.

"I am afraid not all Jaffa are convinced that an alliance with the Tauri is advantageous. There are many who believe the Jaffa will only truly be free once they have acquired the strength and power to rule in their own right," Teal'c informed them.

Daniel turned and regarded Teal'c thoughtfully. "The prophecy on Maybourne's planet spoke of powerful knowledge to be attained. Do you think they might have come to Tarona in search of the spire as well?"

"It is indeed a possibility, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c concurred.

"Well, then we'd better move it and make sure we find this spiral thing first." Jack nodded his head to Daniel to proceed. Daniel, who had just opened his mouth to correct Jack's mispronunciation, shook his head in resignation then turned back down the path.

They had just turned a corner of the path when Sam stopped suddenly. Daniel almost ran into her, stopping himself just in time. "Oh my God," Sam whispered in shock, before she quickly signaled the rest of her team down.

Immediately, the three men behind her fell into a low crouch, senses on high alert and ready for action. When nothing eminent happened, Jack whispered over to her. "Carter?"

Without taking her eyes from the scene in front of her, Sam replied, "You need to see this General."

Jack gave a quick glance back toward Teal'c before making his way up to Sam. Daniel too had moved closer and the both crouched low and peered over Sam's shoulders. Daniel's gasp of shocked surprise said more than words could for all three of them.

After a momentary pause, Jack turned to Daniel and asked in a quiet voice. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but there _was_ a village here just yesterday, right?"

Daniel nodded dumbly, his eyes wide as he took in the destruction before them. The small village that appeared in front of them looked nothing like the images they had received from the UAV just the day before. Instead of the small frame houses and picturesque courtyard surrounded by a low brick wall, the four members of SG-1 were met with a picture of devastation. Homes were blown to smithereens. A select few had a wall or two still standing, but what remained was leaning precariously to one side. Most of the courtyard was a littered mess of brick and the remnants of statues that had stood in its center. The brick wall that had encompassed the small village lay in pieces except for a few sections which had managed to avoid the force of weapon fire. Most disturbing of all, however, was the realization that the brown forms lying in the dirt were the now lifeless human occupants of Tarona.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered once again before turning sad eyes to her CO. "What happened here?"

Jack frowned fiercely as he took in the site of devastation around them. Not sensing any immediate danger, he warily got to his feet. The others followed his lead. "I don't know, Carter. But something tells me the signs of the Jaffa that Teal'c found are not just a coincidence."

"But why would they destroy the village and kill all these people?" Daniel asked in true dismay. "If they were just here for the spire…"

"The Jaffa have not been known for their mercy, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied with regret. "In their zeal to acquire what they may believe to be a powerful weapon, they may have reverted to the use of force." The sorrow etched on the former First Prime's face gave Daniel pause. He often forgot that Teal'c had once lived like this; killing people indiscriminately all in the name of power.

Jack's words pulled both of them out of their sad reverie. "For whatever reason, this village is no longer standing. We need to find out why." He looked over the village with a determined set to his jaw. "Let's take a look around; see what we can find. But be careful," he warned all them with a meaningful glance. He spared a slightly longer glance Carter's way and was relieved to see that she looked just as determined as he to get some answers.

Jack led the way through the bushes and into what had once been the heart of the small village. They walked slowly, turning over wood planks and kicking aside assorted debris to uncover the remnants of what had once been a teaming, though small, village.

There were a dozen or so bodies lying lifeless on the ground, a sight that inadvertently brought Sam's mind back to her father. Although he had died peacefully with her at his side, Sam still missed him dearly and would have given anything to have him back in her life. She shuddered slightly and looked away from the bodies, not willing to revisit those sad memory just now. Squaring her shoulders resolutely, Sam refocused her attention on the current mission.

The four members of SG-1 spread out slightly as they continued to look around the village. It wasn't large; only containing about eight homes and a few scattered small buildings But there wasn't much left of anything. Sam had just begun to make her way to the far side of the village, intent on checking out a building that appeared to be more intact than any others, when she heard a shout from Daniel and the unmistakable sound of a staff blast. Spinning on her heel, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her friend dive for cover under the sudden onslaught of multiple staff blasts coming from behind the cover of trees just beyond the edge of the village. "Daniel!" she shouted loudly before she made to move toward him.

She was stopped in her tracks by Jack's voice calling loudly to her above the sounds of weapons being fired. "Carter! Get over here!" Sam looked to her CO then threw one last look Daniel's way. Relieved to see that he had made it to safety, she did an about face and raced over to the low wall that Jack had chosen to take cover behind. Sam managed to leap over and behind the wall just as a fiery blast whizzed past her head.

Jack grabbed her by the vest and pulled her close to the stone wall, his heart beating rapidly at her near miss. After making sure she was all right with a quick cursory glance, Jack turned his attention back to the firefight. "Just once, I'd like a mission that didn't end with us getting shot at," he commented dryly as he raised his P-90 to his shoulder and began firing. Sam nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. Quickly, she got to her knees and joined him in what would turn out to be a life-altering battle.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 3 – Expect the Unexpected**

Explosions rained down upon them; bits of rock, wood, and metal flying through the air in a torrent of chaos. The various members of SG-1 had scattered for cover. Jack and Sam were hunkered down behind a low wall, both officers putting down cover fire for Daniel as he streaked from one toppled down hut to another, desperately trying to find someplace safe. Bright blue flashes of energy shot out from an area perpendicular to them and Sam could see Teal'c out of the corner of her eye. He stood tall, almost without fear for his own safety, as he too fired at will into the tree line beyond.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rent the air from across the compound as yet another building fell in the firefight. The deafening noise was followed by an almost eerie calm, before once again being shattered by the sounds of renewed fighting. The battle had been raging for almost thirty minutes, with neither side showing any signs of backing down. Although they hadn't seen their enemy up close, judging from the weapon fire and Teal'c's discovery along the path, they were certain they were fighting Jaffa. Which Jaffa, Jack wished he knew. The long battle was beginning to wear on him; he hadn't been actively engaged with the enemy since Maybourne's planet. Besides, this was _supposed_ to have been an easy mission and none of them had been mentally prepared to do battle.

From her spot next to Jack, Sam caught a glimpse of light green material in the edge of her vision. The movement of fabric was distracting, as Sam's mind tried to figure out what it might be. Maintaining her position and still firing at the hidden enemy, she turned her head faintly in the direction she saw the slight movement. What she saw stopped both her actions and her heart. She blinked once, twice, as if to clear her vision. Then she shook her head and stared more closely, willing what she thought she saw to fade away.

It didn't, for what she saw was real. Standing at the edge of the ruined village square, next to a toppled home, was a small child. Even from the distance of 30 yards, Sam could see the fear etched into the child's face. Her eyes were wide with terror, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream and body trembling with the sobs she was trying to hold back. In her arms, the child clutched something that appeared to be a tattered blanket. The ragged cloth seemed to sway in time with the explosions and bright blasts that rocked around the small girl.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered under her breath as she watched helplessly. The bright bursts from staff weapons seemed to come within inches of the child, causing Sam's heart to move into her throat. "Oh God, please!" Sam pleaded under her breath. In the fraction of a second it took Sam to ask a hundred unanswered questions and assess how best to reach the child, she made a quick decision. First looking left, then right, Sam lay down her weapon, and got to her feet, preparing herself to vault over the wall and get the child to safety.

Sam was pulled back down just as suddenly as she had stood up. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the eyes of her commanding officer boring into hers. "Stay put and cover me, Carter," he ordered, his voice and the expression on his face broking no argument. In the split second it took Sam to nod her head in agreement, she saw from the way his eyes darted to the right and back that he too had seen the child, and had every intention of taking on the dangerous task of rescuing her.

Sam wanted to protest: she should go after the child. After all, she was younger and in better shape than her CO. But instead of wasting the time arguing, Sam picked up her P-90, gave Jack one more long look and resumed the fight, more energized than before now that she knew the lives of two people were directly on her shoulders. From the other side of the compound, Teal'c saw Jack leap over the top of the wall and make a sprinting dash across the rough ground. His eyes widened in surprise when he too spotted the figure of the small child that appeared to be O'Neill's target. Teal'c renewed his assault with vigor, wielding both the Zat and a P-90, and was heartened to hear the anguished cries as his enemy fell beyond the tree line.

Putting everything out of his mind except for the safety of the child in front of him, Jack raced in a zigzag pattern across the compound. Keeping himself as close to the ground as possible, he kept hoping and praying that he would reach the little girl before a staff blast did. He felt the first stirrings of hope as he closed in on her position, but felt an ache deep in his soul when the child turned terror-filled eyes his way. Wishing he could calmly and gently reassure her, but knowing there wasn't time, Jack reached out with his left arm and grabbed her as he ran past. His arm snaked around the tiny waist and Jack pressed her to his side. As he dropped and rolled behind the one remaining splintered wall of what had formerly been someone's home, he pushed the child's face against his chest and protected her body with his own.

Jack lay on his left side the ground, his back against the broken wall and the small body of the little girl lying protectively against him. Staff blasts continued to whiz overhead, making speech impossible. He quickly glanced over to where Sam was firing her P-90, her white face darting back and forth between Jack's position and where she knew the enemy to be. He took a deep, steadying breath and felt an overwhelming sense of relief that she was still in relative safety behind the wall and that she still had his back. Jack looked out into the trees and felt another wave of relief wash over him as he saw two Jaffa go down in a hail of bullets.

Taking a moment, Jack looked down into the face below him. The small child's green eyes were wide open, displaying of look of such abject terror that Jack felt sick to his stomach. Taking another deep breath, he tried to put a calm, comforting face on for the child's sake as he did a quick perusal to check her for injuries.

She was tiny, weighing no more than forty pounds. Her arms and legs were so thin they looked as if they could snap in a breeze. She wore the tattered clothing of what he assumed used to be a dress and her knees and one cheek were scraped badly. The girl's mouth was open and her chest heaving as she breathed quick, shallow breaths, indicating her utter and complete terror. Her dark, matted hair clung to her wet cheeks and her lower lip trembled uncontrollably. She didn't even blink; just kept on staring at Jack as if he would devour her at any minute.

Reaching down, Jack very gently brushed a strand of hair away from her mouth. "I know you're scared little one, but I won't hurt you," he assured her in a quiet voice. The only indication that she had heard him was a deep shudder than ran through her body. Jack brushed another hair aside and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be OK."

His head shot up as he both heard and felt a piece of the wall splinter from a staff blast in front of him. He cursed under his breath before looking back down. "I don't know if you can understand me, but we have to get out of here. This wall won't hold for long." Jack looked off to his left and saw Carter's head turned his way, her eyes wide with apprehension. He looked down at the child again. "I'm going to bring you to my friend, OK? Her name is Sam. She's over by that wall." Jack pointed in the direction he had just come. The little girl let her gaze follow the direction of his arm and she saw the blond head of another person behind a wall. "It's going to be kind of scary," Jack continued, "But I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." The girl turned her eyes back to Jack and continued to stare at him silently.

Getting no other response from her, Jack sighed, then leaned down and put his hand around her waist. Feeling her stiffen in response, he drew back a bit. "You're going to have to trust me, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you, but we can't stay here." The little girl, body now trembling in time with her mouth, closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to shut him out. Then, in a move that surprised Jack, she raised her arms and placed them tentatively around his neck.

Jack smiled at the small act of trust she displayed, leant down and pulled her close. Her arms wound tighter around him as he shifted to his knees. "That's it. You just hold on tight and keep your eyes closed, princess. We'll be safe in no time." Resting on his haunches, Jack surveyed his team and the open area he had to cross. Raising one hand, he signaled to Teal'c. Once again, the large man renewed his attack, firing off into the trees at will. Sam and Daniel followed suit, each knowing without the need for communication that they were covering their commanding officer and his precious cargo.

Though the returning fire was more sparse now that Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had taken out several of the Jaffa, Jack knew there were still enough of them left to make his return to the relative safety of the stone wall harrowing at best. Taking a deep breath, he waited until the fire was drawn away from him, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was off and running. He zigzagged back toward the stone wall where he had left Carter, one arm wound tightly around the little girl's middle, the other holding his P-90 behind him and shooting off into the trees at will. When he reached Carter, he let his gun fall to his side, shifted the child into a more secure hold, then scrambled up and over the stone wall.

As he had been running pell-mell toward her, Sam had had a hard time maintaining her focus. Her heart was in her throat as she watched Jack dodge staff blasts while keeping a firm grip on the child in his arms. When he vaulted over the wall, Sam finally allowed herself to stop shooting for a moment and breathe a sigh of relief, trying to still the wild beating of her heart.

The quiet moment was short lived, for Jack peeled the little girl off of him and thrust her into Sam's arms. Sam's eyes opened wide in astonishment as her blue eyes briefly met the fear-filled green ones of the child looking back at her. As if it was all too much for her, the little girl quickly closed her eyes and wound her arms and legs around Sam's body. She tucked her head beneath the woman's chin and hung on for dear life. And in that split second, Sam fell in love.

She breathed in the scent of the little girl before raising distressed eyes to her commanding officer, her expression asking a hundred questions. Jack met her gaze, knowing exactly what she was feeling but unable to address anything at the moment. He nodded at the little girl clutched in Sam's arms. "She's scared to death, Carter. Stay down and keep her covered." Although the words may have sounded terse to the unknown observer, there was an unmistakable gentleness in the tone that Sam picked up on immediately. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, understanding that her role in this fight had just been dramatically altered. Jack returned his attention to the surrounding trees, letting off his built up adrenalin in a hail of bullets aimed at taking the remaining Jaffa out of the picture.

Sam rested her back against the stone wall, feeling more than a little bit out of her element. She had much more experience wielding a P-90 than at trying to comfort an obviously terrified child. Although Sam felt deep empathy for the child in her arms, she'd not been around children very often and so wasn't quite certain what to do next. Sure, she and Cassie had bonded those many years ago, but Cassie had been ten at the time and an independent one at that. The little girl trembling in her arms couldn't be more than five years old.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and just absorbed the shaking of the child's body. Then, with a nod of resolution to herself, she placed her own arms more securely around the small body and hugged her close. The little girl burrowed in even deeper when she felt the comfort and safety of Sam's strong arms around her. The two stayed that way for several long minutes as the battle raged on around them. Slowly, as the sounds of staff blasts and gun-fire began to wane, the child's body gradually stopped its trembling and seemed to melt in exhaustion into Sam's. Running one hand soothingly up and down the girl's back, Sam cooed soft words of reassurance into the small dark head resting under her chin.

When the returning staff blasts finally ceased altogether, Jack finally let his gun fall from his shoulder and rest on the top of the stone wall. He felt what little remaining energy he possessed slip slowly out of him and allowed himself a moment to rest. Glancing down to his left side, Jack was relieved to see that Carter and the girl were where he had last seen them. Even better, they appeared to be in one piece. His heart lightened considerably at the sight of Sam cuddling the little girl, head bent as she continued to whisper soothing words meant to comfort.

Jack looked back across the destruction of the compound and shook his head in dismay. Much as he loved his career in the military, he hated bearing witness to the senseless devastation wrought on innocent people. He spared another glance at his most recent rescue, thinking with a sense of disquiet that this particular innocent child may be the only villager left. How she had survived the utter annihilation of the village was beyond him. And exactly what they were going to do with her was another thought that pressed in on him. There was obviously no one left here to take care of her and even if there was, would either he or Sam risk leaving her on Tarona? Jack sighed as the thoughts revolved around in his mind. Maybe he should leave the thinking to Carter. After all, she was much better at it than he was.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed all the action in this one! It was thus far, my favorite one to write! We are about caught up to where I have the story written so updates might not be quite as quick, but I will do my best!_


	4. A Name

**Chapter 4 - A Name**

The last thirty minutes had been horrendous, as far as General Jack O'Neill was concerned. And it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Not only had they engaged in a fierce fire fight with a dozen Jaffa, who were here for some unknown reason, they had unwittingly acquired a fifth member of the team. Jack looked down at the bedraggled child who seemed to have melded into his 2IC and gave a rueful smile. As far as new members went, she was awfully cute, even if she was rather dirty. Keying his radio, Jack turned his attention from the woman and child at his side to his other team mates. "T? Daniel? Everyone OK?"

"I am unharmed, O'Neill," came Teal'c's quick reply.

"I'm fine too, Jack," Daniel responded just as quickly.

Jack nodded his head, even though the two men couldn't see him. "Good," was the somewhat relieved reply before Jack focused his words on their next course of action. "Teal'c, I want you to check things out. Make sure nothing else is moving out there. I'll cover you from here. Daniel, you cover him from your end. And stay put until we hear from Teal'c," he added for good measure.

"All right, Jack," came the crackled response over the radio. "Everyone OK over there?"

Jack looked down once again at his 2IC allowed himself to smile once more at the sight that greeted him. How she could go from a fierce fighter one minute to a gentle, motherly figure the next was beyond him. "Yeah, Danny. Everyone's fine."

"Who is she?" Daniel's question made Sam lift her head to meet Jack's gaze. They all knew the _she_ to whom he was referring.

"Heck if I know." His smiled dimmed as he looked down at the dark head of the child, still firmly tucked under Sam's chin. The arms that were wrapped tightly around Sam's neck were imbedded with dirt and Jack saw a few flecks of dried blood on them as well. He frowned, then said more to himself than to Sam, "And don't know if we'll ever find out for sure."

The two officers shared a look of shared sorrow before Jack returned his attention to the open courtyard of what had once been a proud village. He lifted his gun to his shoulder and covered the trees as Teal'c made his way forward across the heavily littered ground. Bits of rock and wood crunched under his feet as he cautiously progressed toward the tree line, being careful not to leave himself too much in the open, just in case any Jaffa had managed to make it through the firefight.. After several long minutes where nothing happened, Teal'c signaled to where Jack was waiting by the wall.

Jack looked down at Sam, said, "Stay with her, will ya Carter?" then he clambered over the low wall and joined Teal'c, signaling Daniel to do the same. Sam frowned up at him, ready to protest the order…she was more than capable of looking after a child _and_ helping in the field, after all! But she didn't have the chance, he was gone that fast. And although she felt a bit put out at being left here, she was more than content to sit against the wall and hold the little girl in her arms. There was something about cradling the frightened child close that touched Sam deeply. Breathing gently into the little girl's hair, Sam whispered with feeling, "Everything's going to be just fine, sweetheart. Trust me."

Twenty minutes later, the three men moved back toward the place they had left Sam and the apparently orphaned little girl. They had ascertained that all of the Jaffa – a dozen in all – were no longer a threat to them. The area had been secured and Jack had made contact with the SCG, calling for several more teams to come lend assistance. Daniel and Teal'c waited patiently while Jack walked around the wall and stood in front of Sam and the little girl.

Sam had been softly singing to the child, but had stopped when she heard their footsteps approach. She looked up expectantly when Jack stopped in front of her. He nodded his head down to the child, his eyes flashing his concern. "She move yet?" he asked softly.

"No, Sir," Sam shook her head slightly, her eyes filled with regret. "But at least she's stopped shaking."

Jack nodded his head once, indicating that he understood. "We've managed to take out all the Jaffa and secure the area. I've radioed in for back-up." He held his hand out to her and gave her a slight smile. "Let's see if we can find out anything about the munchkin." Sam nodded in reply, then tightened her right arm around the little girl and let Jack take her left hand. In one smooth move, Sam was on her feet and standing in front of him.

Slowly and gently, Jack reached out and ran a hand over the little girl's back, which had started to tremble once more with the shift in position. Sam whispered into her ear as her hand gently stroked the tangled mass of hair. The actions of both officers seemed to calm the child and she settled immediately, but still refused to raise her head.

Jack shook his own head in disbelief. "How the hell did she get in the middle of all this?" he wondered quietly.

Sam looked down at the child in her arms and blinked back the moisture that threatened to escape from her eyes. "How did she survive in the first place?" she responded quietly and just as earnestly.

They shared a contemplative look before Jack sighed quietly. "I have no idea, but she must have someone watching out for her." Sam nodded her head in agreement, wondering for the millionth time if guardian angels really did exist. Sometimes, she thought they had to: it would be the only way to explain some of the rather miraculous things she saw.

Sam was brought from her thoughts by a light touch to her shoulder. "Come on, Carter. We need to figure out our next step." Nodding her head in agreement, Sam followed Jack around the wall and over to where her other two team mates waited patiently.

As they began to talk about the situation and their next course of action, the child in Sam's arms loosened her hold slightly. Curiosity getting the better of her, she dared to peek out when she heard Teal'c's deep voice. Upon seeing the imposing man in front of her with the strange mark on his head, she started to tremble once more. A small whimper escaped from between her lips and reverberated off of Sam's neck as she tucked her head against the woman once more. Sam's eyes met that of the Jaffa and her heart went out to him. It was obvious from the look on his face that Teal'c felt guilty about renewing the small girl's fear. Sam reached out a hand and gently placed it on Teal'c's arm. "Don't worry, Teal'c. She's still scared. I'm sure once she gets to know you…" Sam trailed off and offered him a slight smile.

Teal'c met her gaze for a moment, then offered her a small bow in thanks. Sam's smile was a bit more genuine as she removed her hand and let it rub gently up and down the trembling child's back.

Daniel leaned forward and stated, "Maybe I can help." He tried to cajole the frightened child into speaking, using as many varieties of "Hello" as he could think of, all to no avail.

Finally having enough of the fruitless efforts, Jack stepped in. "For crying out loud! She's been through hell, Daniel. Just give it awhile, will ya?" He gave the younger man a meaningful glare.

Daniel looked slightly chagrined and gave Sam an apologetic glance before replying. "Sorry. I just thought…"

Sam interrupted him gently. "It's OK Daniel. I know you're just trying to help. We all want to find out who she is, but I think it's going to take a little time." Daniel nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry," he repeated, then noticing how Sam was shifting slightly from foot to foot, he offered quietly, "Do you want me to hold her for a while, Sam?"

Sam smiled as the little arms tightened once more around her neck. "I don't think she's going to let go any time soon, Daniel. But thanks." She jostled the child just a bit. "But you will soon, won't you sweetheart? And I know that you'll talk to us too." The only reply Sam received was a slight whimper coming from the little girl.

Sam shrugged her shoulders when the three men gave her concerned looks. "She's going to be OK. She tightens her arms when we talk about her, so at least she can understand us," she explained. "I think she's just too scared to talk right now."

"That is understandable, Colonel Carter." Teal'c replied with a slight incline of his head. "She has been through a most trying event. I am certain with time, and your continued gentle care, the child will respond favorably to your ministrations." Sam flushed slightly, recalling the words he had said to her so many years ago about her 'maternal instincts' regarding Cassie, and wondered if he was implying the same thing.

Sensing her discomfort, Jack drew everyone's attention to himself. "OK kids," he stated, a bit louder than necessary. "The other teams will be arriving in about 30 minutes. What say we look around, see if we can find any clues as to who our little visitor is?" Knowing the statement was made more as a distraction than with any real hope that they would find something useful amidst the destruction, the three nodded their assent. Jack assigned Daniel and Carter to the area nearest the stone wall while he and Teal'c checked out the collapsed house that was close to where Jack had rescued the little girl.

They had been on their prospective searches for ten minutes, sifting through the debris for any clue as to what had happened. Teal'c carefully picked his way through the ruins of what appeared to be a home. Lifting a board out of his way, he heard a quiet moan and froze momentarily. "O'Neill!" he called with urgency, before bending to move more rubble. Just as he lifted another battered board, Jack appeared at his side.

"What is it T?" Jack's eyes went to the ground, where he spotted what appeared to be a woman's leg. "Ah crap," he whispered, before scrambling over to help Teal'c uncover the rest of the body. In seconds, the two men had uncovered the bruised and battered body of an elderly woman. As the last board was lifted off of her, they both heard a low, pained moan emanate from her.

Jack got down on his knees in front of the woman and felt for a pulse. Her pulse, like her breathing, was slow and labored. Both men looked at each other, each knowing without a doubt that she didn't have much time left. As she mumbled incoherently, Jack bent close to her face. "Leorah. Leorah," came the plaintive whisper. Jack turned a questioning look to Teal'c.

"Perhaps she is calling for the child," Teal'c stated with a nod in Sam's direction. Jack's gaze followed the nod of Teal'c's head. The little girl was still tightly wrapped around Sam but, with Teal'c's departure, had found the courage to peek up from Sam's neck every once in a while. As Sam was unable to be much help to Daniel at the moment, she had moved to the side. She was currently sitting on the low stone wall, the girl's legs wrapped around her waist, and supervising Daniel's progress through the wreckage closest to them.

"Not her mother?" Jack questioned doubtfully as he looked back at the figure on the ground, taking in the wrinkles and the gray hair.

"I believe she is too advanced in years to be the child's mother, O'Neill. Perhaps an elderly caretaker," he suggested. Jack's gaze swiftly took in the ruined home. A small chair, a homemade doll and a dress lay scattered amongst the ruins. He nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention to the prone woman.

"Ma'am. Can you hear me ma'am?" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her body slightly so that he could look down at her face. Eyelids fluttered half way open, revealing eyes of a deep green; an exact replica to those of the little girl.

"Leorah," she whispered again, her hand absently reaching out and clutching Jack's.

"The little girl...is that her name? Leorah?" Jack said quietly. He craned his neck to look back at Sam, who was now watching them with intense interest. She had noticed their purposeful actions and was wondering what they had discovered. When she met Jack's eyes, Sam stood as if to make her way over to them. Not wanting her to bring the little girl any closer, Jack waved at her stay where she was. Sam frowned at the directive, then reluctantly resumed her seat on the wall but didn't take her eyes from the scene.

"Take care…my…grandchild. My Leorah," the old woman whispered again. Then, in a show of strength that surprised Jack, she gripped his hand even tighter. "Promise me..take her…away…from here. Keep her…safe."

Jack's eyes flew up to Teal'c's, then back down at the woman. Knowing he couldn't do anything to save the poor battered woman, he did what he could to ease her mind. "We'll take care of her. I promise," he whispered fervently.

With his words, the old woman released her grip on his hand, and sank back to the ground. "Leorah…my light…" Her voice faded. She took one final, ragged breath and then her eyes closed for the last time. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, his face creased with sadness. Although he had witnessed more than his share of deaths in his lifetime, it never got any easier. He opened his eyes and made to stand up. Silently, Teal'c handed Jack a frayed blanket, which he carefully and gently placed over the woman's now still body.

After a brief moment of silence, Teal'c stated quietly. "We must inform Colonel Carter what we have learned. Perhaps if she addresses the child by this name..." Teal'c didn't need to finish his sentence.

Jack nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. Maybe." He looked over to the wall and met Sam's concerned frown. Sighing, he turned and let his eyes take in the ruined home one more time. He walked a few steps forward, stopped, then bent to retrieve an object lying in the dust. He straightened up slowly, examining the object before returning to Teal'c's side. Their eyes met in silent understating. In his hand, Jack held a dirty rag doll. Somehow, both men knew that this one small, ragged toy would give the little girl much comfort over the trying days to come.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter...I don't think I have ever gotten that many for a chapter that wasn't the end of the story:) I didn't want to leave you hanging too long, so got this one up as soon as I could. Unfortunately, we are now caught up to where I have the story written, so you will have to be patient with me. I might only be able to get out 1 chapter per week, but will try my best to give you more. Conferences start next week, so time will be hard to come by, but hopefully I can still squeeze out some time to write! And I promise, I will not add Author's Notes to every chapter:) Excpet to share this tidbit...there is currently a little boy in second grade with the name Daniel Jackson...and he wears glasses! I get such a kick out of seeing him everyday!!_


	5. Divergence

**Chapter 5** – **Divergence**

"Look Jack, I'm as shocked as you are by what happened here…maybe more so, considering! But we can't just leave!" Daniel complained. "What about the spire?"

Jack turned from where he had been talking to Colonel Harrison of SG-7, the Stargate looming in the background, and shot Daniel a look of annoyance. "I've got more to worry about than that damned spire at the moment, Daniel. Aside from the fact that there could be God knows how many more Jaffa lurking around, we happen to have the lone survivor of a massacre permanently attached to Carter. In case you've forgotten," Jack added dryly as he looked pointedly past the Stargate. Sam was leaning against a tree and observing her team mates from a distance, the little girl still held in her arms.

All three men of SG-1 turned their attention to Sam and the child for a moment. Except for a brief lifting of her head when Jack had first uttered her name and handed her the bedraggled doll, she had pretty much remained tightly wound around the female member of their group. Jack recalled how, in that short-lived moment back at the destroyed village, he had locked gazes with the child and seen a look of understanding cross the small face. He had to blink to make sure it was real. She seemed to realize that she was alone now: that the grandmother who had raised her since she was an infant was now gone. With that recognition had come another wave of intense grief for the child. So intense, that Leorah had retreated to the safety of Sam's neck and refused to raise her head any more. When they had met up with the two teams from the SGC, the child's trembling and silent crying had started anew, causing Sam to retreat from the gathering.

Daniel returned his gaze to Jack and he flushed guiltily. "I didn't forget about her, Jack. Or the Jaffa. I've as much compassion for that little girl as you do," he added vehemently. "I just don't think we should abandon our search right now. _Especially_ not if certain factions of the Jaffa are looking for the spire as we speak."

"I must concur with Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. If we are to locate this spire, we must do so now, before the Jaffa discover what has happened to their brethren," Teal'c stated with conviction.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know T. But I can't keep the kid here any longer. She's terrified and she's in shock, not to mention possibly being injured."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "I know Jack. And I don't want to put her through more trauma anymore than you do." Daniel cocked his head thoughtfully for a moment before continuing with slight hesitation. "Uh, what if we sent Sam back with her to the SGC?"

A look of irritation passed over Jack's face. "Don't you think I've already considered that? But we're going to need Carter's help navigating our way to those caves. You yourself said the UAV couldn't get a clear reading due to high energy waves of some sort disrupting the scanners."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You were actually listening?"

Jack scowled at the other man. "Yes Daniel. I do happen to occasionally listen to your ramblings." He turned and looked back at Sam. He knew it was the best solution, sending her back with the girl. But remembering the chaos that had ensued when they sent Cassie through those many years ago caused him to hesitate. If something were to happen, he should be the one to deal with it, not Carter.

Jack was also worried about completing the mission. Sure, he had enough men here now that they _could _complete the mission without Carter, but he sure hated to do that. Dr. Marjorie Sampson, the resident geek of SG-7, was almost as good as Carter in the field when it came to science stuff. Almost, but not quite. And even though Sampson was highly regarded by the entire SGC, Jack would prefer his blond scientist continue on the mission instead of the brunette one.

Adding to all of these worries was the fact that he was still slightly concerned about Sam's emotional state. Even though she insisted she was fine, Jack wondered. And having this child to look after, grow close to, and possibly have to give up just might be the proverbial last straw. Jack didn't want to put her through any of that, but he didn't see as if he had a choice in the matter.

Rubbing a hand through his hair once more, Jack sighed. Daniel and Teal'c were right; if they wanted to find that spire before the Jaffa, they had to move fast. He couldn't let one small child and the possible emotional state of his 2IC stop him. Besides, he had told Carter that she was the strongest person he knew, and Jack truly did believe that. His eyes caught Sam's looking at him, the questions and worry in her eyes clear from 30 feet away. "Alright, Daniel. We stay. But only until we find your rock." He took a step forward, then threw over his shoulder, "Give me a minute."

Jack set off with a purposeful stride toward his 2IC, hoping as he went that the formidable Colonel Samantha Carter wouldn't put up an argument about being sent back with the little girl. He wasn't sure _his_ emotional state could handle it right now. Sometimes, he really hated being "The Man".

Jack stopped in front of Sam and looked down into her expectant face. He spent a good minute scrutinizing her features before he nodded at the little girl. "How's she doing?"

Sam shrugged slightly, her brow furrowed in confusion. She knew he had something to tell her, but she let him do it on his own time. So instead of questioning him, she answered him. "Pretty much the same, Sir."

He nodded in acknowledgement of her words before continuing. "We need to look for that spire, Carter. Find it before the Jaffa do, especially if it has anything worthwhile to it." He reached out his hand and lightly touched the little girl's tangled hair. "And we definitely can't be taking our little friend on a jaunt through the woods." He sighed as he drew his hand back. "So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send her to the SGC." Jack let his eyes fall on Sam's face once more. "Seeing as you and she are rather…well, _close_," he smiled slightly at his words, "I'm thinking you're going to have to return as well," he offered her an apologetic look, then waited for her reply.

There was a long pause as she took in his words and then, contrary to what Jack had been expecting, Sam smiled at him. "I understand, Sir. I think Leorah here needs me more than the team does right now."

"Yeah, I suppose she does. But I really hate to do this…you know how much I hate diverging from an original plan," he sighed in a self-mocking tone.

Sam chuckled softly before she shifted the child to her left hip. Speaking quietly into the face that was now slightly more revealed to her, she said, "Hey, sweetheart. How about if you and your dolly come back with me, OK? We'll clean you up a bit; get you something to eat and some warmer clothes. How does that sound?" The only response Sam got was a slight tightening of the thin arms around her neck.

Jack's watched her for a moment, then his brow creased at the thought that had been plaguing him ever since they left the village. "You don't think…" He stopped when Sam looked at him quizzically. "Well, you two aren't going to explode once you take her through the gate are you?" Though the words were said with a touch of lightness, the underlining tone was very serious.

Sam grimaced in remembrance of what they had gone through with Cassie. "I don't think we have to worry about that, Sir. Teal'c is fairly certain this raid was led by a group of Jaffa acting on their own. I doubt they have the means or wherewithal to try something like that. Besides," she offered him a smile. "I had Sampson scan her with some highly sensitive equipment she brought along and everything looked clear."

Jack studied her carefully for a moment before sighing tiredly, "I hope to God you're right, Carter."

Sam took in the lines of weariness around his eyes and shot him a look of concern. "Are you all right, Sir?' she asked softly, her eyes raking over his tired features.

Waving away her concern, he replied, "Just peachy, Carter." He gave her an intent gaze. "Look, I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything should come up with her..." he nodded at the small girl clutched in her arms.

Sam nodded her head in understanding. "I'll take care of it, Sir."

Jack nodded once, then called over to Daniel. "Dial it up, Daniel." Then he waited by Sam's side and watched as the inner ring began to spin.

When the gate suddenly whooshed to life, Leorah's head came up quickly. She blinked wide green eyes and stared in fascination at the shimmering blue puddle before her. It was readily apparent from the child's reaction that she had never seen the gate activated before. The light from the event horizon reflected off of the remaining moisture from her tears, making her eyes appear a vibrant, curious green. Both Jack and Sam were startled at the transformation in the child. Gone was the orphaned waif, to be replaced by a beautiful, inquisitive child. The two adults shared a quick look of surprise before Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you two should be running along." He chucked Leorah under the chin, causing her to glance briefly at him before returning her attention to the gate. Jack smiled. "Get her some dessert once she gets checked out, OK Carter? And save me a piece of cake."

Sam smiled teasingly back at him. "Carrot cake, Sir?"

Jack looked at her in horror. "Bite your tongue, Carter! A vegetable shredded up into a cake mix does _not_ qualify as dessert in my book."

Sam laughed, then turned her attention back to the child in her arms. Her tone was light as she gently explained, "We're going to walk up the steps, then through the blue puddle, Leorah." Sam pointed ahead, indicating the portal just ahead and Leorah's gaze followed the path her finger indicated. "It's going to be fun, you'll see. And before you know it, we'll be somewhere safe and warm, OK?" Sam could have shouted for joy at the imperceptible nod she received from the little girl.

Shifting the child to one hip in readiness to depart, Sam inadvertently knocked the rag doll to the ground. Leorah's expression changed in an instant from one of open curiosity and acceptance to one of despair. Sensing the change, Jack quickly bent to retrieve the toy and tucked it securely into the child's arms, tucking the ragged blanket around the toy as well. "There you go, princess. We're not about to leave your friend behind." Leorah clutched the doll to her, burying her face into the softness of the only thing that was still familiar to her. Jack felt a pang of remembrance at her actions as he recalled how, so long ago, his son had done the same thing with a favorite teddy bear.

His eyes met Sam's as she rubbed the child's back gently. "You sure you're going to be OK, Carter?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded her head and gave him a faint smile. "We'll be fine, Sir."

They locked gazes for a moment longer before he smiled back. "Yes, I'm sure you will. You always are, aren't you?" Then he lifted his chin slightly, indicating that she should start back. "We'll be back as soon as we can," he offered as a parting comment, then he stepped back and watched as Sam and Leorah made their way up the stones steps.

Sam paused for a moment at the top and bent to whisper something in the little girl's ear. Turning briefly, she smiled at Jack, then waved over toward Daniel and Teal'c before facing the Stargate once more. Taking a deep breath, she straightened slightly, wrapped her arms more securely around the small child, then stepped through the gate and disappeared from view.

Jack watched for a moment longer, then turned and faced the waiting teams. His eyes scanned everyone until they rested on Daniel. He walked over and stopped directly in front of him. "All right, Daniel. Let's go find this rock of yours. It had _so_ better be worth all this trouble, or you're going to owe me big time." Jack pulled his glasses down over his eyes and prepared to hand out orders. And although the words to Daniel had been said with his characteristic sarcasm, Jack meant every word.

TBC


	6. Gentle Ministrations

_Quick note, which I knew I said I wouldn't do but I seem to get more reviews if I have an author's note:) I have taken creative liberty with this chapter. Even though it takes place at the end of Season 8, Janet Frasier is alive and well and part of the SGC. I think it was a terrible decision to kill off her character...there was such a good friendship bond between her and Sam that the Vala character can not replace. Hope you enjoy this much longer, detailed chapter. Much more of Leorah in here!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Gentle Ministrations**

The trek through the woods of Tarona was accomplished with little trouble, for which all members of the excursion were vastly relieved. The four military members of SG-7 were alert and ready, watching for any signs of Jaffa along the way. Dr. Sampson was safely ensconced in the middle of the group; her eyes rarely leaving her scanner as they made their way through the forest. Daniel took point, with Jack following closely behind. He didn't want to take the chance of losing another member of his team to unforeseen circumstances. And with Daniel, that could be just about anything!

After walking for approximately twenty minutes, the eight members of the group emerged from the edge of the woods and looked out over a rocky valley. Looking through his binoculars, Daniel pointed to his left. "That looks like the series of caves Maybourne described to us. We should be able to get down there in less than ten minutes if we get moving." Daniel lowered the binoculars and took a step forward.

"Hold on there, Indiana," Jack replied sharply as he grabbed Daniel by the back of the vest. "Do you not recall the firefight we were engaged in less than an hour ago? No one is going to run pell-mell down that valley to the caves. Least of all you," he emphasized with a finger stab to the shoulder blades. Daniel responded by clenching his jaw in annoyance, but turned and waited patiently for Jack to give the others their orders.

True to Daniel's prediction, in less than ten minutes the group had made their way to the floor of the valley. Two of Colonel Harrison's men remained on the knoll overlooking the valley, providing watch in case any Jaffa decided to show up. SG-5 had remained back at the gate, their primary goal to keep the area secure and alert the others if any activity arose.

In stark contrast to the forest they had just left, the valley below was dry, barren and rocky. On either side of the valley, dark gaping holes could easily be seen; a testament to the many caves that littered the area. Looking at the vast amount of caves before them, Jack groaned audibly. "I don't suppose there's going to be a sign that says _Spire located here_? Or maybe a map? Did anyone think of asking Maybourne for a map?" He looked back and forth between Daniel and Teal'c, as if expecting an affirmative answer.

"Harry Maybourne did not possess a visual representation of this area, O'Neill," Teal'c answered the query quite seriously. "It is most unlikely for such a diagram to exist."

"Of course, not," Jack replied with resignation.

"Excuse me General," Sampson offered tentatively. Jack turned his head to the woman standing before him.

"Go ahead, Sampson," he urged, but then held up one finger. "But make sure you don't go overboard with the scientific jargon. We don't have all day."

Marjie, as her friends referred to her, narrowed her eyes in momentary confusion before shaking it off and continuing her train of thought. "While we didn't have much success pinpointing the exact location of the caves from the UAV due to the interference of electromagnetic waves in the atmosphere, I have been able to narrow down the radius we need to search using the naquadah enhanced geomagnetic scanner that Colonel Carter devised."

Jack sighed audibly and wondered for the millionth time at the propensity of all scientists to use multi-syllabic words. But he refrained from expressing his thought, as he _really_ didn't want an explanation. So instead, he prompted, "And?" with an impatient wave of his hand.

Startled by his short answer, Marjie quickly looking down at the instrument in her hand. "Oh, well, according to these readings, the spire has to be in one of the three caves just off to our left." She used her free hand to indicate the three dark caves slightly in front of them and to their left.

"Great! I'll start with the first one," Daniel announced eagerly as he took a step forward.

Before he could take more than the one step, Jack growled out, "Daniel!" Sighing, Daniel ceased his forward progress once more and waited semi-patiently for further instructions; all the while trying to remind himself _why_ it was he had thought Jack coming along would be a good idea.

"All right, here's what we do," Jack continued after he made sure Daniel had stopped. "Daniel, Teal'c and Harrison, you take the first cave. Sampson, Clement, you're with me on the second. We don't find anything, we all check out the third cave together. Any questions?" When none were forth-coming, Jack nodded. "Keep in radio contact." He looked at Teal'c. "Keep him out of trouble," he stated forcefully, pointing a finger at Daniel. Teal'c nodded in reply, then the group split into two and made their way to their prospective caves.

Within ten minutes, both teams had recongregated outside of the third cave, everyone's faces showing varying degrees of disappointment but no one more so than Daniel. "I hope your little doohickey is right, Sampson. I don't want to spend all day searching these caves," Jack groused as he looked down the valley at the countless dark caves that lined the base of the rocky cliffs.

Marjie cleared her throat. "Well, technically Sir, it's Colonel Carter's 'doohickey'." She flushed when the General shot a dark frown her way, and quickly looked away. Doctor Marjie Sampson was not immune to the rumors of the SGC. She had heard of the General's scathing impatience when it came to certain scientists and had no wish to join those particular ranks.

Wishing to avert an uncomfortable situation, Teal'c stepped forward, "Shall we proceed to the third cave, O'Neill?"

Continuing to glare at the young scientist, Jack nodded, "Lead the way, T. And take Sampson with you."

Teal'c inclined his head. "As you wish." Marjie gladly stepped forward and walked with Teal'c toward the final cave, glad to be out of the General's line of fire. As they walked, she sent up a silent prayer that the spire they sought would be found inside.

Daniel stepped up and walked next to Jack, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye and frowning slightly. He knew well Jack's impatience with scientists, having been on the receiving end more times than he could count. But this seemed out of the ordinary, even for Jack. "She's just doing her job, Jack," he reminded him quietly as they walked side by side.

Jack gave his friend a glare of annoyance, before sighing and letting a worried look briefly cross his face. "I know, Daniel," he sighed quietly.

A look of understanding crossed Daniel's features. "Sam and the little girl are going to be fine, Jack. I'm sure that Sam is introducing Leorah to the delights of blue jello as we speak."

Jack spared the younger man a quick glance. "I hope you're right, Daniel," he replied with another sigh before directing the man to proceed him into the cave they had just reached. "Come on; let's go find your rock," he stated.

It took mere minutes for the group to locate the spire they had been searching for. It was located in the center of a great cave, just as Maybourne had told them. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly in the condition they had expected.

"No! No!" a loud, distressed groan emanated from Daniel. He fell to his knees next to the crumbling pieces of what had once obviously been a rather majestic spire. He picked up a notebook-sized piece of rock and studied it for a moment before lamenting softly, "It's ruined! We'll never be able to reconstruct it enough to see what it says…if it even says anything at all." He looked around him in dismay; his eyes filled with regret as they took in the chunks of stone that lay scattered on the floor of the cave. Very few of the pieces were as large as the one he held in his hand; most were much smaller. In addition, they were quite worn; only faint traces of words remained etched in the stone surface.

Jack stepped up behind Daniel and put his hand on his shoulder in quiet support. "We'll take back what we can, Daniel. We'll focus on the pieces that have writing on them. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

Daniel shook his head in frustration. "I'll never be able to put it back together, Jack."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed him briefly before disappearing.

"I have the utmost faith in you, Daniel," Jack stated quietly. Then he left the man's side and began to give orders to the rest of the group. Daniel shook off his disappointment and rose to his feet; lending his assistance and direction to gather up the pieces they could. Though his frustration was keen, Daniel was determined to do what he could to reconstruct the spire and discover its secrets.

Marjie accepted the digital camera from Daniel with a soft smile of compassion and set about her task of documenting the find for future reference. Though more a scientist of Colonel Carter's realm, she was eager to help with this mission in any way possible. She had a feeling, deep inside, that something significant would come from studying the damaged spire of Tarona.

As he watched the members of the expedition catalogue and collect pieces of the ruined spire, Jack couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to the woman and child he had sent back to the SGC. Jack bent to pick up a piece of the spire and add it to the pile. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder what Carter and Leorah were going through back at the SGC.

-------

The moment Sam stepped onto the metal ramp at the SGC and faced the standard array of guards, the girl in her arms reburied her face in Sam's neck and refused to look up. Sam held up her hand and quietly but firmly ordered, "Stand down." Weapons instantly lowered at the command, but the men and women assigned to guard the gate remained on alert as they took in the sight of the alien child in Colonel Samantha Carter's arms. There was not a single one of them who hadn't heard the story of Doctor Janet Frasier's adopted daughter, who had come through gate seven years ago in much the same fashion. Only that time, with a bomb implanted in her chest. As such, all were more than a bit leery about this newest young visitor. Even though the General himself had radioed ahead and told them about the child's eminent arrival, they knew they had to be prepared for anything…it was their sworn duty after all.

Sam looked up to the control room as Walter called over the intercom, "Welcome back, Colonel Carter. The infirmary is waiting for…both of you." His voice betrayed a slight hesitation as his eyes raked over the small child's body. His thoughts too had immediately returned to seven years ago, and he sent up a prayer that history would not repeat itself.

Before Sam could reply that she understood, the group of SF's standing at the base of the ramp suddenly parted. "Come on people, give her some room. That's a frightened, injured child she's holding, not some diabolical alien intent on taking control," came the scathing reprimand. Sam couldn't hold back her grin at the appearance of the base CMO, and her closest friend, amidst the sea of tall, green imposing figures. At all of 5'2", Dr. Janet Frasier was a commanding presence, both on base and off. Several guards threw the diminutive doctor apologetic glances as they backed off to let her pass.

Janet's features softened immediately as she took in the sight before her. "Hi Sam," she greeted her quietly. "I hear you brought us a special visitor."

Sam's smile dimmed as she looked down at the matted hair of the child in her arms. "Yeah," she replied quietly. She looked back at Janet, her eyes conveying a thousand emotions. Taking a deep breath, Sam descended the ramp and came to stand in front of her friend. Forcing a cheerful voice, Sam said, "Janet, this little beauty is Leorah. Leorah, this is my friend Janet." The little girl tightened her arms and whimpered slightly in response to Sam's words.

Janet case Sam a sympathetic glance before replying gently. "Hi Leorah. I'm so glad that you're here with us. I have a little girl of my own. Well, she's not so little any more," she added with a soft chuckle. "Her name is Cassie. She came to us from far away, just like you."

At these softly spoken words, Leorah loosened her grip slightly and bent her head to the side. She peered over her arm at the woman who was speaking; surprised to find a small woman with reddish hair and a gentle smile on her face. The vibrant green eyes of the child seemed to steadily regard the doctor, as if she were taking careful measure of her character. Janet cast a questioning look at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders slightly in response. When Janet once again looked at the little girl, she saw the eyes focused behind her and widening in alarm.

Turning, Janet scowled at the SF's still standing so closely. For the second time in as many minutes, she ordered, "Give us some room," although this time, the order was much softer in deference to the frightened child. Almost as a group, they backed off and resumed their more relaxed stances against the far wall.

Janet turned back to Sam and Leorah. "It's okay, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you here. We just want to make sure that you're safe, OK?" Leorah didn't reply, but the look of terror faded from her eyes and she returned her gaze to Janet's face. Janet cast Sam a quick glance, then continued. "Sam and I are going to get you cleaned up a bit, OK? Then we'll go to my special room so I can check you out. It looks like you have some scratches on your arms." Janet reached out her hand to tentatively touch the cuts on Leorah's arm. Seeing the woman coming toward her, Leorah whimpered and shook her head, then drew back and buried her head once more in Sam's neck.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Janet apologized softly to the little girl. She sighed sympathetically and cast a concerned look at Sam.

Sam rubbed the little girl's back and talked to her softly, all the while meeting Janet's compassionate gaze. Both women knew that the next few hours were going to be trying indeed. But in carrying out their duties, they would both do their utmost to ensure the least amount of pain and fear for the little girl as possible. Neither woman wanted this child to be any more traumatized than she already had been.

Their first order of business was in the locker room, where, after much cajoling and reassurance from both women, Leorah had finally allowed Sam to put her down on the floor. No one else was in the locker room and Janet locked the door to make sure that it stayed that way.

Knowing they had to get her cleaned up before attempting a physical, Sam quickly stripped the tattered dress off of the child's slim form. She had been forced to hold in a gasp of dismay as she looked down at the small body. The cuts and bruises on Leorah's arms and legs extended to her back; indications that the little girl had been in the house with her grandmother when it collapsed around them. "Janet?" Sam asked quietly, turning Leorah's back to Janet and meeting her gaze with blatant worry.

Janet stepped closer and bent to examine the marks. "They look fairly superficial, Sam. She's bruised, but nothing serious," she assured the other woman. "Just be careful in the shower." Sam nodded her agreement. While Janet went to rummage for some suitable attire for Leorah in the small storage area off of the locker room, Sam had stripped off her own clothes, picked the child up again, and headed into the shower area. She chose a stall close to the lockers, in case she needed Janet's help, and reached out a hand to turn on the water.

When the water had started to spray out of the shower, Leorah had recoiled in terror. Sam held her own hand under the water, speaking softly all the while about how the water was nice and warm. She kept repeating that it wouldn't hurt a bit. After a few moments, Leorah had looked up at Sam, as if carefully measuring the woman's words, then tentatively held out her own hand. A look of surprise mixed with awe crossed her face when she felt the gentle spray on her hand.

Sam laughed softly. "See? It's not so bad. Now, we're going to move a bit more into the water, like this," and then Sam stepped closer so that the water was now gently running down Leorah's arm. After another minute, during which Leorah became more comfortable in the gentle spray, Sam turned so the water was cascading down the little girl's back. The small child craned her head and looked over her shoulder; the spray of the water keeping her entranced.

Janet peeked around the corner. "Everything OK Sam?" she asked quietly.

Sam smiled over at her. "So far, so good. She's doing all right with the water. Let's hope she holds out for the soap."

Janet gave her a smile of encouragement. "Well, just holler if you need me."

Sam nodded her head, then got back to the task at hand. Leorah quickly acclimated to the water, and within five minutes, Sam was able to put the child on the ground in the shower, the spray of water hitting the little girl's back. Her green eyes sparkled up at Sam in delight as she took a step back and let the water hit the back of her head. Then she stepped forward again, only to repeat the motion several more times. Sam smiled at the at the child's antics, then quickly lathered up a wash cloth and soaped the little girl's body, being careful to mover gently over the deeper cuts and scrapes on the child's arms and legs. She had to spend a few extra moments gently scrubbing at the grime that coated the little girl's neck, but was well pleased with the results. When Leorah was rinsed off, Sam traded places with her and rapidly washed her own body. Then she stood under the spray and shampooed her hair, all the while talking to Leorah about what was going to happen next.

Leorah watched in puzzlement at the sudsy foam in Sam's hair. As it was rinsed out, she tentatively reached out and caught some bubbles in her hand. Curiously, she pulled her hand toward her mouth. Her elfin face screwed up immediately in disgust at the taste on her tongue and she spit the bubbles onto the floor. Sam looked down and chuckled. "No honey, you don't eat them. They're to help wash your hair. Here, let's do yours now."

Leorah's curiosity, enjoyment, and patience with the shower experience ended the minute Sam picked her up and put her head directly under the spray. A loud, unexpected squeal of fear caused Sam to momentarily loosen her grip on the slippery body. In a matter of seconds, Leorah was scampering away from Sam and out of the showers. Her bare feet slapped across the wet tiles and into the locker room, where she ran right into the arms of Janet Frasier.

"Whoa there, little one. Where are you going so fast?" Leorah trembled in her arms, her eyes wide with fear. Janet wrapped a big fluffy towel around the girl's body, then looked up as Sam came into the locker room.

"Oh God, Janet. I didn't mean to scare her. I just wanted to wash her hair. She seemed to be enjoying it and I thought…"

"It's OK, Sam," Janet quickly reassured her friend. "She just got a bit frightened, that's all. I think we can probably leave her hair for another time though, OK?"

Sam nodded, although her eyes were troubled. Wrapping a towel around her own body, she came and squatted beside Leorah, who was leaning against Janet's legs and regarding Sam warily. Sam reached out and gently took a small hand in her own, relieved when Leorah didn't pull back. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to wash your hair, like mine." Sam put a hand up and touched her wet, blond hair, pulling it away from her head so Leorah could see it better. "See? I rubbed the bubbles in my hair to make it clean, remember? That's all. It doesn't hurt a bit and it smells really nice. Do you want to smell it?"

Solemn green eyes regarded her carefully before Leorah gave Sam a slight nod. Smiling, Sam leaned closer and let Leorah smell her freshly washed hair. She felt another wave of relief pass through her when Leorah leaned close and took in a deep breath. After a moment, Sam leaned back and smiled again. "Smells good, doesn't it? Maybe when you're feeling a little more comfortable, we can wash your hair and make it smell good, too." Sam ran a gentle hand over Leorah's wet, tangled locks, then got to her feet. Sighing, she met Janet's eyes. "Well, at least most of her is clean. I guess it could have been worse."

Janet chuckled ruefully. "With kids, it can always be worse, Sam."

Sam nodded in agreement, then looked down at Leorah and held out her hand. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you dressed." When Leorah had been dressed in an oversized t-shirt, Sam got herself dressed in record time. As they stood before the door, ready to leave the locker room, she shot a quick look at Janet. Both women shared equal looks of worry at what had to come next. "We're going to go and see where Janet works now and let her fix some of your scraps? OK? Then when we're done, we'll go get something really good to eat."

Leorah lifted her head and let her gaze linger on Sam for a moment, then she looked up at Janet. The two women waited quietly for her next move, more than willing to be patient for the little girl's sake. Turning back to Sam, Leorah slowly placed her tiny hand in Sam's much larger one. The woman's heart clenched at the unfailing display of trust exhibited by the tiny action: a trust that Sam fervently hoped wouldn't be lost by the time they were finished in the infirmary.


	7. New Experiences, Old Adversaries

_Sorry about the long delay. Aside from being away over Thanksgiving, I couldn't even get on the site to post this the last 3 days! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get a chance to reply to everyone as I didn't get the reviews for quite some time either, but know that I do appreciate them. I have been asked/begged by several readers to make this shippy and by some to **not **go that route. I just wanted to let everyone know that this **will** become more Jack/Sam centric as time progresses, so if you don't enjoy that, you may want to stop reading. I don't go over the top, but I do like the Jack/Sam dynamic and so choose to write that way:) Thanks - and enjoy!

* * *

Leorah lifted her head and let her gaze linger on Sam for a moment, then she looked up at Janet. The two women waited quietly for her next move, more than willing to be patient for the little girl's sake. Turning back to Sam, Leorah slowly placed her tiny hand in Sam's much larger one. The woman's heart clenched at the unfailing display of trust exhibited by the tiny action: a trust that Sam fervently hoped wouldn't be lost by the time they were finished in the infirmary._

**Chapter 7 – New Experiences, Old Adversaries**

Two hours later, Sam was almost in tears. It had been so much harder than she had ever imagined. The moment they had stepped into the infirmary, Leorah had clung to her like a barnacle on a ship and refused to let go. It was as if the child had a sixth sense about what was coming and she didn't want any part of it.

Janet had found a secluded corner and guided Sam and Leorah over to it. Once the little girl set her eyes on the vast array of shiny equipment, unfamiliar people, and noisy machines, she had refused to budge. Sam ended up having to carry her to the bed and tried to set her down gently on its soft surface. When Leorah refused to release the death grip on Sam's neck, she had resigned herself to sitting on the bed with the child in her lap. Janet had smiled in quiet reassurance before she had drawn the privacy curtain around the bed and begun her examination.

At first, Janet had stuck with the simple, non-threatening tests such as listening to Leorah's heartbeat, checking her ears, eyes and throat, and taking her blood pressure. Sam had laughed when Leorah's reaction to the penlight was much the same as Jack's. She had pulled back, narrowed her eyes and frowned in consternation at the doctor. After several minutes, Leorah had settled enough to show some interest when Janet offered to let her listen to her own heartbeat through the stethoscope. She smiled slightly at the thump-thump emanating from the strange instrument and had pulled it away from her chest, twisted around, and placed in on Sam's chest. Sam had held it to herself and explained to Leorah what the sound was. The child's eyes lit up in awe, and she took it back to replace it over her own chest once more.

The reprieve was short-lived, for within a few scant minutes, came the dreaded but very necessary blood test. Janet and Sam had shared of look of grim determination as the doctor prepared a needle and syringe. Both women knew that this was just the start of what would be the most difficult portion of the exam. Sam had crossed her arms in front of Leorah's chest, holding her securely and whispered words of encouragement as Janet prepared to draw blood. She resolved to be as quick as possible as she tied a band around the child's thin arm and sought a viable vein.

Although she had yet to utter a word since her rescue, Leorah's screeches of indignation were clear evidence to all within hearing range that she was quite capable of producing sound. The moment the needle slid into her vein, she pushed back against Sam's chest and let out such a loud screech of terror that Sam had to squeeze her own eyes shut in pained sympathy. When Janet was finished, Sam turned the little girl on her lap and held her close, rocking her gently as she tried to quiet the child's sobs.

When Leorah had calmed to soft whimpers and hiccups, Janet had placed her hand on Sam's arm and said quietly, "Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to give her an immunization." The doctor was taken aback at the sign of tears in her friend's eyes as she looked up.

"God, Janet. Now? She's so upset already…" the blond woman frowned darkly at her friend.

"I know," Janet offered apologetically, "but the sooner we do it, the sooner she'll be done."

Sam waited a few moments, then nodded her head in resignation. "Let me keep holding her like this," Sam pleaded quietly. "Just give it in her arm, really fast." Janet nodded in agreement. She took a new syringe filled with the standard immunizations off the nearby tray and prepped it out of the little girl's line of vision. Leorah was still quietly whimpering, her head bowed and tucked under Sam's chin and her doll squashed firmly between them. Taking a deep breath, Janet approached the child, swabbed her arm with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, and quickly stuck the needle into Leorah's small arm. The shot only lasted a second, but Leorah's sobs of pain and distress echoed off the walls of the infirmary for several long minutes.

Ultimately, the event that caused Sam to loose her composure completely was the CAT scan. Although she knew it was necessary to ensure there were no alien life forms or products in Leorah's body, Sam had no way to describe the painless procedure to Leorah in a way that the child would understand. Her frustration was evident in the pallor of her skin and the pinched look to her face. Janet had refused to sedate the little girl for the procedure. Not only was she worried about her reactions to a foreign medication, she had no desire to put the child through the pain of an IV. And so Sam had been forced to firmly lay the sobbing child on the narrow bed and literally strap her down so that the images could be taken.

Sam had tried her hardest to smile reassuringly at the whimpering form of the child as the bed moved slowly into the open tube. Once Leorah's face was no longer visible, Sam crossed her arms over her chest, Leorah's doll trapped in her large arms, and let her tears fall, not caring in the least at the technicians who witnessed her emotional display. Sam felt with every fiber of her body that she had betrayed the trust the little girl had placed in her, and she would never forgive herself if she couldn't earn that trust back.

It was during this procedure that the klaxons went off, announcing the return of SG-1 and the other teams from their mission to Tarona. Sam couldn't find in it her to care right now…her one and only concern was the little girl who lay sobbing and strapped to a bed a mere ten feet away.

It was with great relief when, fifteen minutes later, Sam was able to unfasten the straps that held Leorah securely to the bed and gather her into her arms. And even better was the now familiar feeling of the child's arms wrapped tightly around her neck. The small body seemed to tremble in time to the beating of Sam's heart, and the woman vowed that she would not put Leorah through anything so frightening again.

Janet moved from behind the glass that separated the CAT scan from the displays that relayed the images. She put a gentle hand on Leorah's back and met Sam's watery gaze with a sad look of her own. "Everything's fine; the preliminary tests look clear, Sam. We might have to do another scan later, just to make sure everything's all right, but I think..."

Sam squeezed her eyes tightly against the words she didn't want to hear. She shook her head and turned away. As she moved to leave the room, Sam turned back and met Janet's concerned look with a steely gaze of her own. "She's done, Janet," was all Sam said before she turned around and carried the little girl back to the bed in the corner of the infirmary.

-------

They came through the gate hot; at least a half- dozen Jaffa firing their weapons behind the retreating figures. Considering the fact that there had been two dozen a few moments ago, Jack could live with six. They had appeared almost out of nowhere and converged upon the returning team within fifty meters of the Stargate. Their only warning had been Captain Rivers wide-eyed stare and shout of, "General O'Neill!" Jack had turned quickly to look behind him, cursing under his breath as he saw the Jaffa with weapons raised.

The military members of the SGC had quickly dispersed, taking up strategic positions and returning fire. Jack had sent Daniel to the gate and set up cover fire while the younger man dialed home. He had pushed Dr. Sampson to the ground behind a large rock and firmly told her to stay put. He needn't have worried; Marjie Sampson wasn't planning on getting herself killed today.

With the okay from Stargate command to return, Jack had sent the teams back in twos and threes as the fight allowed, making sure that the scientist from SG-7 went with the first batch. He and Teal'c, along with Colonel Harrison and Rivers, had held off the remaining Jaffa. When there was a final long lull in the skirmish, Jack had sent Harrison and Rivers through. Just as he and Teal'c were going to step through the shimmering event horizon and return to the safety of the SGC, a hologram appeared to waver just off to the side of the Stargate.

Jack turned and found himself face to face with the smirking grin of none other than Ba'al. "Oh crap. Aren't you supposed to be dead already?" Jack asked with tired frustration. He turned to Teal'c. "Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

Teal'c gazed at Ba'al with ill-concealed disgust. "Indeed," was the short reply.

Ba'al continued to sneer. "I have managed to once again escape the Tauri's attempts to destroy me, O'Neill. And you have no means to capture me now." He quirked an eyebrow at Jack. "I do, however have a proposition for you, O'Neill." The hologram waved its hand and continued. "It seems as if we are both searching for the same thing. Perhaps we can assist one another again, as we did when we rid the galaxy of Anubis." The self-important tone never left the hologram's voice, nor did the expression of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Yeah. I don't think so," Jack replied abruptly. "Seeing that your goons have destroyed everything of value here, we're going to mosey on home. Whatever you're looking for here, it's all yours." He gave a grand wave of his hand to the surrounding area, noting how the Jaffa were holding back from firing while he talked with Ba'al. Jack shot a quick look at Teal'c, before continuing, using his signature sarcastic tone to add, "Well, it looks like we've just about run out of vacation time. Got to get back and unpack, ya know." Jack gave the image of Ba'al a flippant wave of his hand. "See ya around." And with a quick nod to Teal'c, the two men disappeared through the gate.

Ba'al's smirk quickly disappeared to be replaced by a look of anger. "Fire on them!" he ordered the Jaffa. When the gate shut down, sending staff blasts careening off into the woods behind it, Ba'al disappeared from view; but not before declaring to himself, "You have not seen the last of me, O'Neill. I _will have_ the secret of the spire."

Once they stepped through the gate, Jack had made a quick perusal of the gate room, checking to make sure that everyone was present and accounted for. Everyone was there, wearing various degrees of anxiety on their faces. Daniel stepped away from the group and came to meet Jack at the base of the ramp. "What happened back there, Jack? We were getting a bit worried, what with the delay and all." His puzzled frown wavered between Jack and Teal'c.

Jack sighed and pulled off his hat to rub a weary hand through his hair. "Just a little unscheduled visit with Ba'al."

"Ba'al?" Daniel's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Teal'c for confirmation.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. "It appears as if Ba'al was also searching for the spire. I believe he has recruited a small contingent of free Jaffa to aid him in this endeavor."

"Wow," Daniel uttered with disbelief. "I thought we'd seen the end of secret alliances. Our trouble with the Goa'uld should be over."

Jack snorted. "It's never completely over, Daniel. As long as there are shrubs out there who crave power, it will never be over." He glanced up at the control room and frowned. He had to admit to being a bit worried at the absence of a certain Lieutenant Colonel. After all, the sound of klaxons usually sent her running to the gate room. Of course, she was probably with the little girl, he amended thoughtfully. He looked around more carefully, glad to see that everything was as he left it; no signs of anyone blowing up or anything equally as disturbing. "Walter!" he called loudly up to the control room.

"Yes, General?" Walter immediately answered over the intercom.

"Carter and a small girl arrive here OK?"

"Yes, Sir," the officer nodded. "They're in the infirmary, Sir. Shall I call down for Colonel Carter?" he offered.

Jack waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah. We're all headed to the same place. Just wanted to make sure nothing happened while we were gone."

Walter nodded in understanding. He knew the General would have the safety of not only the small child, but the entire base on his mind. And even though he usually drove the small man crazy, his concern over the base as a whole made him appreciate the General all the more.

Jack turned his attention back to the men and women who had returned from Tarona with him. After a passing out orders to bring the remnants of the spire to Daniel's lab and a reminder to get their post-op physicals, Jack led the way to the infirmary. Although he walked with his usual calm demeanor, inside, he was most anxious to see for himself that both Sam and the little girl had arrived safely.

To say he was stunned upon his arrival would have been an understatement. Jack had entered the infirmary just in time to see an extremely upset Samantha Carter stalk past him; a small, dark haired child held tightly in her arms. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was definite evidence of tears on both their faces. Jack turned inquiring eyes to the small woman who followed on Sam's heels, his eyebrows raised expectantly as he waited for the doctor to reach his side.

Janet stopped next to him, her eyes still on the retreating figure of Sam and the little girl, and sighed. "It was tough on both of them, Sir," she answered his unasked question. She sent him a look out of the corner of her eye. "Leorah was pretty frightened by everything and Sam…well, let's just say that Sam's getting pretty attached to that little girl already."

Eyes now following his second in command, Jack sighed in understanding. "Now why am I not surprised to hear that?" As Janet moved away to attend to the group of men and women now entering the infirmary, Jack added under his breath, "And why do I think things will get worse before they get better?"

Forgetting about his own need for a standard post-op examination for the moment, Jack made his way purposefully toward the curtained off area in the corner of the infirmary. Shoving one hand in his pocket, he took a deep breath before loudly declaring, "Knock, knock!" When he received a reply to enter, he brushed aside the curtain and stepped into the small space. His eyes didn't miss the hastily brushed aside tear that traveled down Sam's cheek, but he refrained from commenting on it as he moved toward the bed. As Sam automatically shifted on the bed to move to attention, Jack held out a hand. "At ease, Carter. No need to bother the kid…she looks pretty comfortable right where she is."

Sam nodded slightly, then settled back on the bed, her back against the headrest and her legs sprawled in front of her. Leorah lay curled on her lap, her arms clutched tightly around the ragged doll and her cheek resting against Sam's chest. Her legs dangled off of Sam's to lay quietly against the side of the bed. Leorah's eyes had momentarily widened in alarm at Jack's entrance and her breathing quickened, but she immediately calmed when she saw the familiar face and the slight grin. Though she made no move toward him or verbal sign of recognition, the slight look of relief in the child's eyes was more than enough welcome for Jack.

He smiled wider, then took a step closer and laid his hand gently on Leorah's knee. "Hey there, princess. I hear it's been kind of tough on you the last few hours." He spared Sam a look. "On both of you, in fact." Sam winced slightly at the words, embarrassed to be caught as she was, practically wearing her heart on her sleeve. Jack gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Leorah. "Looks like you got her cleaned up pretty well. Well, everything but her hair, that is." He made a slight face as he gently lifted a strand of the little girl's hair in his hands. It was still dirty and very matted. Leorah turned her head to watch him, but didn't pull away from his touch.

Sam cleared her throat. "Yes, well, she wasn't overly fond of having her head under the shower spray, Sir."

Jack gave her a slight smile. "Yeah. Charlie was like that too around this age. Could play for hours in the tub, but didn't really care for showers." He cocked his head to the side and eyed her with a look of censure. "You didn't put her in the shower alone, did you?"

Shaking her head, Sam replied with a critical tone of her own, "Of course not, Sir. I took her in with me."

Jack's eyes widened slightly as a picture of his 2IC in the shower assailed his mind. Quickly, he looked away and pretended to be studying Leorah. "Ah. Okay then." Clearing his throat, he again fingered the matted brown hair of the little girl. "Sarah used to lay Charlie on the counter, then hold his head in her hand as she used water from the sink to wash his hair. Might work better than a shower," he added thoughtfully. Leorah blinked at him and seemed to relax more into Sam at his quiet, light words. In fact, her eyes seemed to be getting heavy, but she struggled against closing them. Though relaxed now, she was understandably worried about letting her guard completely down.

Sam let her own hand run down the back of Leorah's head, adding a calming presence of her own. "Maybe we'll try that later. I think she just needs some time to adjust to things for the time being," she stated quietly.

Jack let himself look back at Sam. Seeing the concern still etched on her face, he tried to lighten the mood. "So, no dessert yet I take it?"

Sam took her eyes from Leorah and offered him a slight smile. "No, Sir. No dessert yet. I'm hoping to head to the commissary soon." She wrinkled her nose. "But first I have to get checked out. Janet hasn't exactly had the chance to give me _my_ physical yet."

Jack patted her on the arm in commiseration. "I know how ya feel Carter. Unfortunately, we can't have dessert until after we get poked with needles. I think it's somewhere in the training manuals." He looked back at Leorah and smiled. In a soft voice, he nodded down at the child. "Besides, seems like your little friend would prefer to have a nap _before_ dessert instead of after."

Sam leaned forward to look at Leorah, her face softening as she gazed down at the child. Leorah had lost the fight against sleep, and now lay quietly dozing in Sam's arms. Sam smiled gently at the child, then up at Jack. "Guess you'll have to go before me, Sir. I seem to be indisposed at the moment."

Jack shook his head in mock disappointment. "Now why didn't I think of that?" he asked with feigned dismay. "Think I could borrow her, Carter?"

Sam laughed softly and shook her head. "You said yourself, Sir. No sense bothering her while she's comfortable."

Jack turned as Janet called for him to come get his physical. When Sam giggled softly at his look of alarm, he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her. "I'll remember this next time, Carter," he warned, then turned back toward the doctor. "And if the blue Jell-O's all gone by the time you get there, you'll have no one to blame but yourself," he added as he walked away.

Sam smiled at his parting words, for she knew full well that he would save the last cup of blue Jell-O for her. She settled back more fully against the bed, shifting Leorah more comfortably against her body. Sighing softly, Sam closed her eyes and let herself relax along with Leorah. _Might as well take the chance to get a little rest_, she thought to herself. _Who knows what the next few hours will bring._


	8. Small Steps

**Chapter 8 – Small Steps**

Jack finished his post-mission physical with his usual grumbling about short people wielding big needles. As he crossed the infirmary to inform Carter that it was now her turn to be at the good doctor's mercy, he couldn't help the yawn that overcame him. It had been quite some time since he had gone out on a mission, and this one had proved to be a doozy. Two firefights against a group of Jaffa who were supposed to be on _their_ side now, meeting up with Ba'al (Jack suppressed a shudder at the thought of the man's name), and of course, their discovery of the village massacre and the rescue of its lone survivor. It was enough to drive a nun to drink, he thought wryly.

Feeling unnaturally tired at only 1600 hours, Jack knew that the day was not even close to being over. Aside from the post mission briefing which would take place in a little more than an hour, he knew that he would have mountains of paper work and several phone calls to make regarding the addition of one small child to the SGC; however temporarily she might be there.

Sighing at the thought of all the work Leorah's visit would entail, Jack drew aside the curtain around the bed in the corner of the infirmary and stopped in his tracks. A slow, crooked grin appeared on his face as he took in the scene before him. Colonel Samantha Carter, genius extraordinaire and one of the finest soldiers he had ever worked with, lay slumped against the headboard of the bed. Her head was tipped to the side and resting lightly on top of a small child's head. The little girl, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt, leaned against the woman's chest and breathed the slow, heavy breath of sleep.

Jack enjoyed just watching the pair for a moment. It wasn't often that he had the opportunity to observe Carter in such an unguarded moment, and he found that he enjoyed it very much. He stepped closer until he was standing right in front of the pair, then slowly reached out a hand. He meant to brush aside a strand of blond hair that had fallen across Sam's face but, at the last moment, redirected his actions to brush aside the dark brown hair instead. It was safer, he reasoned. He had no idea how he'd explain himself if someone saw him doing the former.

Although Jack couldn't allow himself to touch her hair in such an intimate fashion, he felt more than comfortable leaning forward and whispering in Sam's ear. "Rise and shine, sleepy head. Time for your physical." His warm breath caressed her cheek, causing Sam to stir.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before she opened them fully; staring directly into a pair of laughing brown eyes. Sam jerked up slightly, her face flushing in embarrassment at being caught sleeping. Jack let the smile in his eyes spread to his mouth. "Sleeping on the job, eh Carter?" he teased gently.

"Sorry, Sir," Sam mumbled apologetically as she straightened even more. "Guess I was a bit tired."

Jack waved aside her apology. "Hey. I've always said that power naps should be a regular part of every day. They do wonders for me," he added with a grin. Sam smiled back, then looked down at the child in her arms.

Frowning, she said quietly, "I hate to wake her. She obviously exhausted." Sam sighed. "I should probably go and get my physical, though. I was hoping to bring her to the commissary before the briefing. Who knows when she last ate" she added with sadness. She wasn't sure where Leorah would go during the briefing, and wondered idly if she could take her along. Sighing again, she returned her gaze to Jack.

Jack met her look steadily for a moment, then glanced down at Leorah. His eyes softened as he stated, "Let me take her for a while." Then he looked back at Sam and waited to see if she would relinquish the child to him. Sam gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement. Leaning forward, Jack gently and carefully put his arms under Leorah's back and legs and lifted her up. He pulled her toward his chest, where she immediately shifted her body and leaned against his warmth. Jack's tender smile at the little girl's action shot fingers of warmth through Sam's body. She found she had to physically restrain herself from touching him, so strong were her feelings at that moment.

Jack looked up and locked his eyes on hers; both of them sharing a wealth of feelings in just one glance. Sam broke the gaze first, getting to her feet and tugging down her slightly wrinkled shirt. "Well, I guess I'll go see Janet, then." She looked down at Leorah and let a small smile form. "Looks like she'll be in good hands for a while."

"Don't worry, Carter. I'll keep her safe." He grinned crookedly at her. "And maybe I'll get in a little nap in the process." Sam chuckled softly, then turned to go find Janet. "Hey Carter," Jack called softly before she could depart. "See if you can scrounge up some appropriate clothes for her. We can't have her running around the place in a t-shirt and underwear…might give the marines ideas." Jack was pleased when his comment brought a huge grin to her face.

Sam shook her head at him and chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, Sir," she replied before leaving him alone with Leorah.

Jack flipped the covers back, then sat down carefully on the bed, still grinning widely. Any day he could make Carter grin like that was a good day indeed. He maneuvered back and took the place that Carter had just vacated, feeling a certain thrill at the warmth that was still on the bed from her body. As he leaned back against the headboard, he sighed in pleasure. "Ah yeah. That's more like it." He pulled the covers up so they were covering both his and Leorah's lower half, then pulled them up higher so the child was covered from the neck down. Finally, he too closed his eyes and let himself relax, the warmth of the small girl's body melting into him and pulling him into a relaxed sleep within minutes.

From across the room, Daniel and Teal'c had watched the interchange between Jack and Sam: Teal'c with a slight smile; Daniel with a perplexed look on his face. When Sam had finally left the cubicle after sharing what appeared to be an intimate look with Jack, Daniel had turned to Teal'c. "Have I missed something?" he asked with true confusion.

"I am unsure to what you are referring, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied impassively.

Daniel waved his hand to the now reclining General. "Between Jack and Sam. They seem…different, somehow. It's been different, actually, since that week at the cabin." He turned to scrutinize Teal'c closely. "Is something going on?"

"You know as well as I, Daniel Jackson, that neither Colonel Carter nor General O'Neill would tarnish their reputations by breaching military regulations."

Daniel frowned. "Well, yeah, but…"

"If they have become closer since the untimely demise of General Carter and the termination of Colonel Carter's ill-advised betrothal, that is of no concern to anyone but themselves. Do you not agree, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c's raised eyebrow told Daniel that he damned well better agree with the big man.

Daniel cleared his throat and looked away. "Uh, yeah Teal'c. I agree with you whole-heartedly."

Teal'c tipped his head to the side and nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "That is most fortuitous, Daniel Jackson," he replied before moving away from the younger man. He made his way purposefully across the infirmary, pulled the curtain closed around the bed, and took up a protective stance just outside the small area where Jack and Leorah now rested. Standing and facing the room with arms crossed over his massive chest, he was indeed an intimidating figure and no one dared go bother the General for the next twenty minutes.

Sam's physical took longer than anyone else's – mostly because she and Janet engaged in a deep discussion concerning Leorah afterwards. Janet made sure to reassure Sam that Leorah was physically healthy; just exhausted and slightly malnourished. Sam inundated Janet with questions; most of which concentrated around Leorah's inability to talk. Janet put a hand to Sam's arm and gently reminded her that it took Cassie quite some time before she felt safe enough to speak as well.

Sam nodded her head at the reminder. "But you do think she will speak eventually, don't you Janet?"

Sighing, Janet replied, "I hope so, Sam. I really do. I don't know a whole lot about it, but I believe Leorah has what is referred to in psychological fields as selective mutism. She has been through an extremely traumatic event. In order to cope with it, she remains quiet. To speak would be to give voice to the terrible things that happened," Janet explained sadly.

Sam let her gaze wander to the other side of the infirmary. Even though she couldn't see her, Sam imagined the traumatized little girl and her heart ached for her. "God Janet, she's hardly more than a baby. For her to witness what she did…and survive…" Sam's breath hitched and she made a concerted effort to calm herself.

Again, Janet placed a calming hand on Sam's arm. "Children are resilient, Sam. And we'll do everything in our power to help Leorah." When Sam turned back to her, Janet gave her a smile of encouragement. "I think you're going to do the most good for her Sam. She's obviously formed an attachment to you. With gentle care and support, she'll come around eventually."

Sam frowned at the words. "But how long will we be able to keep her, Janet? And what will it do to her when…she leaves me?"

Janet tilted her head and eyed Sam curiously. "Who says she has to?" she asked quietly.

The two women looked at each other for several long moments before Sam finally broke the silence. "I don't know, Janet. My life…"

"Is busy, Sam. Just like everyone else's. But it's changing too. _Everything_ is changing around here, and maybe that's not all bad." She held up a hand when Sam opened her mouth to protest the direction Janet was headed. "All I'm saying is, don't rule out the possibility. Keep your options, and your mind, open, Sam." With those final words, Janet left a very confused Sam Carter alone with her thoughts. Her mind churned with the possibilities that Janet had hinted at, but she resolutely pushed them aside. She'd only know the child for a few hours; there was no telling what would happen in the next few days. Sam couldn't take another blow to her heart…this she knew without a second thought. And she certainly couldn't hurt that innocent little girl.

Shaking away the thoughts, Sam made her way back to the little girl she had left in her CO's care. In her arms, she bore a bag of clothing that Lieutenant Severs, one of the nurses in the infirmary, had presented to her just after her physical. Severs had quickly explained that her six year old daughter had outgrown the clothing and she had planned on dropping them off at the thrift store on her way home. She gave Sam a gentle smile as she explained how she would much rather see Leorah put them to good use.

As Sam drew closer to the bed she had left Jack and Leorah at, she was mildly surprised to see Teal'c standing guard just outside of the cubicle. Daniel sat on a chair outside of the curtain, his head bent as he read through a notebook. They both looked up as she approached. "Hi guys. Standing guard?" she offered with a slight smile.

Daniel glanced over at Teal'c. "Well, Teal'c is. I thought I'd wait and see how you were doing." He closed his notebook and got to his feet. He frowned slightly as he looked her over. "So? Janet said things were kind of…tense here for a while. You OK?"

Sam flushed slightly and turned away as she put down the bag she had been carrying. When she straightened up, she replied, "I'm fine, Daniel. It was just kind of hard, you know? Seeing Leorah go through the testing…she was so frightened." Sam's voice trailed off as she relived the moments from not long ago.

Daniel's next words brought her back. "But she's OK, right? Janet told us that the tests all came back fine. Nothing…unusual…about her, right?"

Sam shook her head. "Just exhausted and hungry. Physically, she's fine. Emotionally…well, I guess time will tell," she added sadly.

"I am most certain the child will fully cover from her ordeal, Colonel Carter. I will lend assistance in any way possible," Teal'c offered solemnly.

Sam smiled slightly at him. "Thanks, Teal'c."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Yeah, me too, Sam." He looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze once again. "Look, I'm sorry if I seemed, well, unfeeling back on Tarona. It's just that…"

Sam put her hand to Daniel's arm and smiled reassuringly at him. "It's OK, Daniel. I know that ultimately, the mission has to come first. You were just doing your job." At her own words, Sam frowned, for she realized that she didn't actually know what had occurred once she left. Letting her gaze bounce between the two men, she asked, "So what happened? Did you find the spire?"

Daniel grimaced at her question and shot Teal'c a quick look. "In a manner of speaking. We found the cave, thanks to your device. And the spire. Or what was left of it." Again, Daniel winced in remembrance.

A look of sympathy crossed Sam's face. "Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry. Was anything salvageable?"

"We brought back as many pieces as we could carry. I begged Jack to go back to retrieve more, but he was adamant in his refusal." Daniel's tone took on a slightly petulant note.

From behind the curtain, Jack said. "That's because Jack has no desire to run into Ba'al again. Or his slimy, metal encased lackeys."

Sam's eyes widened at the words. "Ba'al?" She looked to Teal'c for confirmation.

The large man nodded and replied, "O'Neill and I encountered a hologram as we were about to depart the planet. It was, indeed, Ba'al. He wished to propose an alliance to search the planet," Teal'c reported with disdain.

"Oh my God," Sam exclaimed softly, feelings of guilt assailing her. While she had been tending to the little girl, her teammates had once more been in danger. Correctly reading the guilty expression on her face, Daniel said, "You couldn't have done anything, Sam." When she turned to look at him, he added firmly, "We each had a job to do, and yours was just as important as ours."

"Listen to the man, Carter," came the authoritative voice from behind the curtain. " Now, ya think you could keep it down out there? Some of us are trying to sleep." This statement was closely followed by a loud sigh. "Too late." Jack's hand reached out and pulled the curtain away from the bed. The three of them were greeted with the sight of Jack lounging against the bed, cradling Leorah against his chest. Leorah's eyes were open, blinking in confusion. When she spotted Sam a few feet away from her, she sat up quickly and turned to look at the person who was holding her. Jack smiled gently at her. "Hey there, little one. It's all right. We were just taking a nap, you and me. And a refreshing one at that," he grinned.

Leorah blinked at him again but didn't pull away. Slowly, she reached out a hand and touched his cheek. Then she looked up at his hair. She frowned in thought, then raised her hand higher and touched the gray hair. A small smile formed on her lips and a look came into her eyes as if she were remembering something.

Daniel laughed softly. "Yet another female entranced with the gray hair."

Jack shot a look at Daniel. "Can it, Space Monkey."

Sam chuckled and moved to sit on the end of the bed. She placed her hand gently on the little girl's back and spoke softly. "Hey sweetheart. Looks like you're feeling a little better. I've got some clothes for you. We'll get you changed and then go get something to eat. How does that sound?"

Leorah dropped her hand from Jack's hair and turned to Sam. Daniel reached behind him and grabbed a small container off the table. "Janet thought maybe a little juice first. Get some sugar into her blood." Sam nodded in understanding and took the proffered cup. She held it out to Leorah.

"Here you go, honey. Try some juice."

Leorah blinked, a look of puzzlement on her face. She looked back at Jack, then over toward Daniel. When they both smiled in encouragement, she slowly reached out her hand to take the cup. Her motions froze, however, when from the corner of her eye she spied the large man standing just at the end of the bed. Although he wasn't looking directly at her, his mere presence caused her to shrink back against Jack's chest in fear.

Sam turned around to see what had frightened Leorah, her eyes alighting on the concerned face of Teal'c. She quickly turned back to Leorah. "It's OK, honey. You remember Teal'c. He's our friend. He won't hurt you," she tried to reassure the child.

When Leorah just kept staring at him in alarm, Teal'c stated quietly, "Perhaps I should leave, Colonel Carter."

Sam rose to her feet. "No Teal'c." She held out her hand, grabbed his wrist lightly, and pulled him forward, all the while carefully watching Leorah. The little girl lay still, her eyes watching Teal'c warily, but she didn't turn and hide her face. Jack gently rubbed her back, offering comfort and safety as the child started to face her fear of the Jaffa warrior.

Still holding Teal'c lightly by the wrist, Sam stepped a bit closer. "Teal'c is my friend, Leorah," she explained softly. "He's helped me many, many times. All of us," she included Jack and Daniel with her words. "He would never hurt one of us, and he would never, _ever_ hurt you either. If you let him, he can be your friend too." Sam then turned and passed the cup of juice into Teal'c's hands. He took it rather reluctantly, raising his eyebrow at her apparent plan. Sam stood her ground; her meaning quite clear.

Teal'c bobbed his head slightly, then turned toward the bed. The two eyed each other carefully; the small girl and the large Jaffa. Slowly, Teal'c moved his hand toward her, offering the cup to her silently. Leorah's eyes went from the cup, to Teal'c, over to Sam, then back to the cup. Her thirst drove her to very slowly pull away from Jack and reach for the cup. When her small fingers touched Teal'c's much larger ones, she froze and looked up at him with unblinking eyes. Teal'c smiled gently down at her. "I have no wish to harm you, little one," he assured her quietly. Leorah regarded him for several long moments, then curled her hands around the cup and took it from him.

Leorah raised the cup to her mouth and drank greedily of its contents, continuing to keep a wary eye on Teal'c the entire time. This did not bother the man in the least; in fact, he rather admired the bravery this wisp of a girl was displaying. The other three grown-ups heaved silent sighs of relief and smiled at one another. They all realized what a huge step the little girl had just taken.

"Well, much as I'd love to lie in bed all day, there is work to be done," Jack announced, breaking the spell of silence. "And a briefing in," he looked at his watch, "Forty-five minutes." He took the now empty cup from Leorah's hands and handed it over to Daniel. "All right, Carter. Get this little imp dressed and bring her to the commissary. We'll meet you down there in ten." Jack lifted the child from his lap and placed her on the bed. She finally tore her gaze from Teal'c and watched them all with curious interest. Jack smiled at her and chucked her gently under the chin before turning to his team.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh, I'd like to join you guys, but I really should get to my lab and start trying to assemble those pieces of the spire, Jack. It's going to take me…"

Jack turned to him and held up a hand. "It's not going anywhere, Danny. Eat, debrief, _then_ you can work on your puzzle. Come on." He looked back at Sam as he pulled Daniel toward the door. "Ten minutes Carter. Or no blue Jell-O."

Sam smiled over at him. "Yes Sir."

The two men walked away, arguing quietly about Daniel's need to get to his lab. Teal'c, who had also risen to his feet, turned to Sam. When she looked up at him, he slowly bowed his head and stated quietly, "Thank you, Colonel Carter."

Knowing exactly what he was thanking her for, she put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "You're more than welcome, Teal'c."

"She is most fortunate to have found you, Colonel Carter," he added with feeling. Sam flushed and turned away, thinking to herself that they were_ all_ fortunate to have found Leorah.

_TBC_


	9. Discoveries

_A nasty cold kept me from posting this sooner. I added more to it though and think it turned out all the better! Thanks for continuing to read and review! Hope you enjoy the latest update. Oh yes, for those of you curious about my little Daniel Jackson, he is not the least bit interested in dinosaurs or fossils! We just did a unit on that in science. He was much more interested in drawing pictures of animals. Go figure!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Discoveries**

Sam and Leorah had arrived in the commissary within the ten minutes time frame that the General had allowed. The little girl had been overwhelmed the moment they stepped into the SGC's cafeteria. Her wide green eyes had bounced from food to food and her small bow mouth seemed to be permanently fixed in the shape of an O. Sam had found it rather amusing and had let the child take her time drinking it all in.

Seeing that Carter would be in line forever if he didn't step in, Jack had left his own meal, as well as Daniel and Teal'c, and gone over to help her. Between the two of them, they had managed to fill a tray with a variety of foods that Leorah might enjoy. Jack carried the tray and Sam took the little girl by the hand as they went over to meet Daniel and Teal'c. As they made their way to their usual table, Leorah had gathered many interested looks. While most of the SGC had heard about the little girl who had come through the gate with Colonel Carter, not many had seen her. They were intrigued by the moppet with the dark, tangled hair and bright green eyes.

For her part, Leorah clung tightly to Sam's hand and tried not to meet anyone's gaze. She was becoming a bit more familiar with the four member team that had found her, but all these new faces were rather frightening. Frightening enough, in fact, to take her attention from the wonderful foods she had just seen and cause her to keep her gaze firmly fixed on the floor.

When they reached the table, Daniel pulled an extra chair over for Leorah and set it between the two empty ones across from him. He knew the little girl would feel safer being seated between the two people most familiar to her. Sam smiled her thanks as she set the child in her seat, then took the seats to her right. Jack placed the tray on the table in front of Sam, then walked around the table, took his seat, and resumed eating his own meal. Now safely ensconced between the two officers, Leorah was shielded from the curious eyes around her and immediately relaxed.

Sam pushed the tray closer to Leorah. "What would you like to try first, sweetheart?" she asked in a gentle voice. The tray contained an array of child friendly foods: macaroni and cheese, chicken fingers, bread, a banana, some milk, and of course, a container of blue Jell-O. Leorah looked at the tray, biting her lip in indecision. She stole a glance at Jack's tray of food, mostly desserts, then looked over at the mountain of food on Teal'c's plate. Her eyes widened once more as she took in the huge quantity of food. Leorah looked up at the large man, then back at Sam, her eyes questioning. Sam laughed. "Teal'c gets pretty hungry, but I'm sure he'll share if you want to try something." Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and kept on eating.

Leorah shook her head, then looked back at her own plate. Slowly and cautiously, she picked up a piece of break. It looked the most familiar to her and so she decided to try it first. Leorah held the piece of bread close to examine its texture, then brought it to her nose and sniffed carefully. Not finding the aroma offensive, the little girl stick out her tongue and licked the bread once, then twice. Jack rolled his eyes at her antics but refrained from saying anything. Finally, Leorah took a tentative bite of the bread, chewed, and swallowed. She turned to Sam and smiled, then took another bite with relish. Sam smiled back, relieved that the child was eating something. After Leorah had taken a few bites of bread and a drink of milk, Sam finally turned to her own meal and started to eat as well; relaxing for the first time in many hours.

Conversation was light, as the four adults didn't want any note of tension creeping in and possibly upsetting Leorah's meal. As forks clanked against plates and easy banter flew across the table, Leorah's self-confidence grew and she tried more and more of the different foods in front of her. When she began to eat the macaroni and cheese with her fingers, Jack cleared his throat meaningfully. Sam met his gaze questioningly. Jack glanced down at Leorah's plate and remarked, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, Carter. But is macaroni and cheese a finger food?"

Sam glanced down and smiled in amusement. "Here sweetheart," she said as she handed the girl a fork. "Try using this. It's easier. And much less messy." She picked up a napkin and wiped the little girl's fingers, all the while smiling and explaining to her how the fork worked.

Leorah took the fork and looked at in puzzlement. She glanced to her left and looked at Jack. When he felt her gaze, Jack didn't look at her, but used exaggerated motions to demonstrate how to use the fork. Slowly, he aimed it toward his pie and speared a piece with the tines. Bringing it to his lips, he smiled widely, put the pie in his mouth, and sighed in pleasure. "Ummm, is that ever good," he said with great satisfaction. He repeated the process and the words once more, glancing at the child next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Leorah glanced down at her own fork, then back at Jack. Then, in a determined move, she reached over and dug her fork into his piece of pumpkin pie. As she lifted it to her lips, Jack called out, "Hey! I was eating that!"

The table erupted into laughter as Leorah put the fork to her mouth and ate her morsel of pie, all the while keeping her big green eyes focused on Jack. The General put down his own fork and leaned back with crossed arms. When she was done chewing, he asked, "So you little pie thief, what did you think?"

Leorah's answer was to stick her fork back into his pie and have one more taste.

Jack shook his head, then chuckled along with the others. "Well, at least she has good taste."

-------

Leorah ended up attending the post-mission briefing. She had refused to be separated from Sam; causing so much ruckus when Sam had tried to pass her off into the care of one of the nurses that Sam had phoned Jack's office and asked permission to bring her along. Hearing the screams in the background, Jack felt it was probably in everyone's best interest to do just that.

It was a full room. Not only was SG-1 in attendance, but also SG 5 and 7. Sam sat next to Jack's seat, Leorah on her lap. The little girl's face showing evidence of her recent bout of tears and she was quiet and subdued in the presence of so many people. Sam had brought along some blank paper and a pencil for the little girl, but she showed no interest in drawing at the moment. She was content sitting sideways on Sam's lap, facing where Jack would soon sit, and resting her head against Sam's chest. Her short nap seemed long ago and the past days were showing their effects on the little girl. Sam hoped she would fall asleep during what she was anticipating might be a lengthy briefing.

Daniel and Teal'c sat across from Sam, with the members of the other teams filling in the spaces around the table. They had shot questioning glances Sam's way when they entered, but no one had dared voice their thoughts at the presence of the little girl.

Jack entered the room, closing the door to his office and striding to the large table. He waved to everyone to remain in their seats. Before he sat down, he surreptitiously placed a small box of crayons in front of Leorah. Sam smiled in surprise at the offering, then reached out to draw it closer to Leorah.

Daniel witnessed the exchange and turned to Jack with a quizzical look. "You keep _crayons_ in your desk?"

Jack frowned at Daniel before sitting down. "I'll have you know, they were there before I took over, Daniel. I kept them because…well, you never know when a box of crayons is going to come in handy, now do you?" He nodded pointedly to where Leorah was now investigating the box with interest.

There were soft chuckles all around before Jack pulled them back to the reasons behind the meeting. "OK people, let's get this started. And try to keep it rated G, will ya?" he cant his head toward the little girl on Sam's lap.

"Well Sir," began Colonel Jenkins, leader of SG-5, "Perhaps we should start with what you and SG-1 found in the village. It sounds like it was a bloody massacre. I can't believe the Jaffa would kill an entire group of people all for a stone spire, which wasn't even of any value, from what I could see." Stealing a glance at the quiet form resting in Colonel Carter's lap, he shook his head and added, "It's amazing anyone came out of that alive."

Jack spared a glance at Leorah as well before he scowled down the table at Jenkins. He had immediately noted the tensing of her body at the Colonel's words and the frown that formed on Carter's face. "Need I remind you, Jenkins, that someone _did_ come out of there alive? And she is in fact, sitting here right now and doesn't need to relive the gory details." His glare caused the Colonel to flush and look away quickly. Jack looked around the table, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention. "What we found in the village on Tarona will be fully detailed in our reports. For now, I'd like to focus on the spire." When no protests were forthcoming, he turned to Daniel. "Any ideas yet, Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head. "I haven't been able to start working on putting it together yet, Jack, but I am hopeful that we'll be able to piece together enough information that might prove to be of use to us. Seeing as things are rather…quiet right now, I'm hoping to devote most of my time to this project."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, then turned to Teal'c. "Any insight as to why that snakehead Ba'al would be interested in the spire, T?"

"I believe he is searching for a new source of power, O'Neill. As Harry Maybourne has suggested, the spire may be a means to acquire such power." Teal'c cocked his head thoughtfully. "Or possibly a means to destroy another's."

All eyes turned toward the normally quiet man, who continued. "I am not certain, O'Neill, but I do not believe this spire merely contains prophecies such as were found on the other. Ba'al would not be interested in such superstitions. At such a time as this in Goa'uld history, I believe Ba'al's main goal is to establish himself once again as a powerful leader among the remaining Goa'uld."

"But how would he know anything about the spire?" Sam asked from across the table. "Maybourne told us about it. Apparently, very few of _his_ people," she frowned as she said those words, "Knew about it." Sam looked down at the child in her lap. "And most likely, none of hers," she added quietly.

"I do not know the answer to that question, Colonel Carter. It is but one more piece to the puzzle," Teal'c replied. At that point, a discussion ensued that involved theories ranging from the sublime to the ridiculous. Jack took every idea put forth in stride, but refrained from making any commitments whatsoever. They needed to study the spire: that was first and foremost in his mind. That and figure out what to do with a 36" tall child with enormous green eyes, he added to himself.

While the conversation took place around her, Leorah picked out crayons one at a time and quietly began to color. No one paid any mind to the small child and the stack of papers she was steadily making her way through. She marveled at the brilliant colors and the pictures she was able to bring to life right before her very eyes. Every so often, a small smile would grace her features as an image in her mind began to take shape on the blank paper in front of her.

As the debriefing began to wind its way down, Colonel Harrison spoke up from the far end of the table. "Any chance the kid knows anything about the spire General?" he asked quietly. All eyes now turned to the little girl, who was quietly scribbling with a blue crayon. Since she was seated facing Jack, she couldn't see the many eyes on her and so continued to concentrate on her drawing. Sam pulled her just a bit closer as she too waited for a reply, smiling gently when the child turned questioning eyes on her.

Jack frowned at the man's question. "I doubt it, Harrison. And we're not about to try and find out, got it?" His eyes met those of everyone in the room. When he knew he had their full attention, he continued, "This child has been through enough. We're just going to sit back a while and let her get used to being in a new place, understand?" Twelve heads nodded in agreement at the quietly placed order.

"Ok then," Jack continued. "Sounds like we've gotten as far as we're going to get for now. Daniel, pull together whoever and whatever you need to get what is left of that spire together." Daniel nodded his agreement, eager to get to work. "I'm going to have Siler send a MALP through to monitor the planet, just in case Ba'al or anyone else shows up again. Otherwise, we wait and see what Daniel comes up with before making any other moves. Any questions?"

When none were forthcoming, Jack opened his mouth to dismiss them. He knew he had at least three phone calls to make regarding their mission and the small guest they had acquired on the return trip. And he had no doubt that the three phone calls would be magnified tenfold by reams of paperwork. Just as he was about to push back from his chair and rise to his feet, Sam spoke up. "Sir? If I may? I'd like to ask Dr. Sampson a few questions about the composition of the caves."

Jack sighed inwardly and sank back into his chair. He waved a hand at her to proceed, but stated, "Let's just not take all day, all right Carter?"

Sam gave him a slight smile and replied, "I'll try not to, Sir," before she turned her attention to Dr. Sampson.

Jack lasted all of five minutes before boredom began to set in. He could see from the expression on the faces around him that he was not the only one. Placing his left elbow on the table, he leaned his head into his upraised hand and sighed. Idly, the fingers of his right hand began to drum a quiet rhythm on the table. At the continuous pattern of noise, Leorah looked up from her drawing and focused her attention Jack's fingers. Frowning in concentration, she seemed to study the pattern he was making. Slowly and carefully, Leorah set down her purple crayon and rested her own fingers on the table, curving them slightly so the fingertips rested on the table. Ever so gently, she began to copy the rhythm that Jack was performing with his own fingers; the two hands matched identically as they drummed on the table.

When Jack realized what she was doing, he turned his head slightly to watch, a smile slowly forming on his face. He decided to see if she would follow another pattern and so tapped his thumb and pinkie on the table twice, then his index and ring finger, then his middle finger. He repeated this pattern several times, Leorah observing silently, before she too changed her rhythm and mimicked him to perfection. Jack straightened in his seat, all his focus now on the child next to him instead of the briefing. Once more, he changed the sequence of movements of his fingers, alternating pinkie and thumb in a quick rhythm. Leorah smiled and followed suit, raising her bright eyes to meet his while both sets of fingers played their duet on the table.

All talk had ceased in the room as everyone watched the interplay between the leader of the SGC and the small girl. After several moments, Daniel cleared his throat, and said in quiet concern, "Uh, Jack?"

The older man's hand stilled and he looked to his friend. Then he let his gaze wander the table at the various expressions on the faces of his underlings. His eyes finally landed on Carter, whose own eyes were filled with unrestrained mirth. Jack shrugged one shoulder and looked back at Daniel. With an air of nonchalance, he replied, "What?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the reply. Then he shot a look at Sam, who was now openly smiling, then back toward Teal'c, who was leaning back in his chair and taking in the scene with interest. Finally he returned his gaze to Jack, sighed, and said, "Never mind." He looked around the table, then added, "I think we're done here."

Jack turned back to Sam. "That true, Carter?"

Still smiling, she replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, good." He rose to his feet and planted his hands on the table. Everyone rose to the feet as well except for Sam, who Jack waved to stay seated. "Jenkins, Harrison. Keep your teams on base until further notice. I'll let you know when I need you. And good work out there. Everyone," he nodded to the group. "Dismissed," Jack added, then he waved them out the door.

When the room was empty save for SG-1, Jack, and Leorah, Daniel voiced his previous thoughts. "Uh Jack, what exactly _were _you doing, you know, with the…?" and he waggled his fingers in imitation of Jack's previous movements.

Frowning, Jack replied, "Well, it certainly looked a lot better than what _you_ just did!" When Daniel scowled at him, Jack added, "Just trying to keep myself alert while Carter and Sampson talked technobabble, Danny." He looked down at Leorah and smiled. "Seems I found someone just as bored as I was." Then he winked at the child, Leorah smiled back and tried to wink too, but couldn't quite manage it. Both eyes closed, then opened and Jack chuckled at the attempt.

Sam lifted the child off her lap and set her on the ground, then stood up herself. "Well, Sir. I suppose I should try and get her settled somewhere. It's been a long day."

Jack began to shuffle his papers together, and stated nonchalantly, "Might as well keep her with you, Carter. She's just going to be afraid being on her own. Probably scream the place down." He looked up and met Sam's eyes. "That is, long as you don't mind staying on base tonight."

Sam smiled gratefully at him. "Not at all, Sir. I was actually planning on it."

Jack smirked. "I thought as much." Then turning to the other two, he stated, "Well, I've got phone calls to make…papers to fill out. A long night of fun to look forward to. You kids have fun with your little projects. Keep an eye on him for me, will you T?"

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement. "I shall endeavor to assist Daniel Jackson in the reconstruction process."

Jack nodded his thanks, then turned back to Daniel. "I'll be down to check on you later. And to make sure you don't stay up all night trying to glue that thing together." Daniel rolled his eyes and began to gather his own things together, eager to get started. Bending, Jack looked Leorah in the eye. "You go with Sam, sweetheart. She'll make sure your safe and get you to bed. I'll see you later." He smiled as he gently touched her hair, then got to his feet. Looking at Sam, he added quietly, "You might want to see about washing her hair, Carter. It's getting kind of…stale."

Sam wrinkled her nose and nodded. "I'll do my best, Sir."

While Jack rose to his feet, Leorah had reached up to the table and drawn a picture from the stack. Turning back to Jack, she grabbed his sleeve and tugged silently. When he looked down at her, she gave him a tentative smile. Lifting her arm, Leorah offered the picture to him.

Jack looked at her in surprise, then turned to Sam. Giving her a teasing look, he said, "Sure hope she draws better than you, Carter!" Then he reached down and took the paper from the little girl. "Thanks kiddo," he stated as turned the upside down piece of paper over. Mentally preparing himself to gush over her artistic abilities, the smile died on his face as he took in the drawing.

"Sir?" came Sam's concerned voice. He'd been staring at the picture for several long moments, causing his former team mates to eye each other uncertainly.

Jack's eyes left the paper and he stared down at the little girl, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Oh crap," he sighed softly. He met Sam's gaze with regret, then turned the paper so that Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could see what the child had drawn. On the white piece of paper, drawn in a childish hand, was a picture containing a bright sun, several green leafy trees, and one tall, dark spire reaching toward an endless blue sky.


	10. Sounds of Silence

_Jack's eyes left the paper and he stared down at the little girl, who was looking up at him expectantly. "Oh crap," he sighed softly. He met Sam's gaze with regret, then turned the paper so that Sam, Daniel and Teal'c could see what the child had drawn. On the white piece of paper, drawn in a childish hand, was a picture containing a bright sun, several green leafy trees, and one tall, dark spire reaching toward an endless blue sky._

**Chapter 10 – The Sounds of Silence**

The ramifications of the picture that Jack held in his hands were not lost on anyone. The silence in the room was oppressive; each person lost deep in their own thoughts. Daniel's mind was whirling with the possibilities this child's knowledge might garner them. If only they could get her to talk, he thought as he studied the small child. Teal'c remained impassive on the outside, but inwardly, he was wondering who else might show an interest in the child if this information got out. He promised himself then and there that he would do his utmost to protect the small orphan from Tarona.

Both Jack and Sam were thinking the same thing. What would the IOC or the Joint Chiefs, or even the NID do when they found out this small child might possess important knowledge? Eyes locked on each other, Jack could read the panic beginning to build in Sam and her efforts to tamp it down. He knew it was possibly going to be a tough battle, but he had to do everything within his power to keep Leorah, and possibly Carter, safe. He recalled what lengths the woman had gone to when they thought Cassie was going to die, and he repressed a shudder. He would not let Carter go through that again. Not if he could help it.

Sensing the tension her gift had wrought, Leorah retreated behind Sam's back; one hand clutching tightly to the woman's pant leg while the other held her doll close. Sam broke eye contact with Jack and crouched down beside the child, all of her attention now focused on the frightened girl. "Hey sweetheart. It's OK. No one's angry with you." She rubbed her hand up and down the thin arms. "We were just…surprised, that's all." Sam bit her lip and looked up at Jack, then back at the child. Softening her voice even more, she said, "Do you know what you drew for the General, sweetheart?"

Leorah regarded Sam with solemn eyes for several long moments, then nodded once before flinging herself into Sam's arms and hiding her head in the warmth of Sam's neck. Putting her own arms tightly around the little girl, Sam crooned softly to her. "Shh. Shh. Everything will be OK. I promise." Again, Sam looked up at Jack, a pained expression on her face.

Taking her elbow, Jack helped her to her feet, then silently took Leorah from her arms. The little girl went willingly, and now buried her head in Jack's neck. "It's all right, little one," Jack assured her. "Like Carter said, we were just surprised. You drew one fantastic picture, little lady. I'd sure like you to tell me about it sometime," he added as his eyes locked on Sam's. Leorah tightened her arms at his comment and buried herself even further into Jack, if that were even possible. Jack winced slightly at the tight grip but didn't put her away from him. "But you know what? It's getting late and I think I'm just too tired right now. I bet you are too, huh? I think we'll let Sam bring you to her quarters and get you settled for the night, OK?"

Leorah pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes, trying to read if he was upset with her. He met her gaze with gentle reassurance. "Maybe when you're feeling up to it, and we're both more awake, you can tell me more about some of your pictures, OK? For now though, you need your beauty sleep." He chucked her softly under the chin. "Not that you're not already the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, mind you." The comment brought a small smile to the child's face, and her body relaxed ever so slightly.

Jack pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, then passed her back to Sam. "I'll clean up her pictures, Carter," he told her meaningfully. "I think I'll just keep everything locked up safely in my office for now. No reason to let anyone else see out budding artist's pictures just yet."

Sam nodded gratefully at him. "Thank you, Sir."

"But Jack," Daniel began to protest.

Teal'c interrupted the archaeologist. "O'Neill is correct, Daniel Jackson. If others recognize the child's knowledge, her safety might be in jeopardy."

Daniel looked over at Leorah, who now had her head resting on Sam's shoulder and her doll clutched to her chest. He sighed, then nodded his head in agreement. She was just a child, after all; a child who had been deeply traumatized and was just now beginning to show some trust in a few adults. "I just hope she might be able to tell us something at some point," he murmured quietly.

"You and me both, Daniel," Jack readily agreed. "But for now, I think we keep this under wraps for a bit. It could be nothing more than a drawing from something she heard stories about. Let's not going counting our chickens just yet, shall we?" Jack nodded to Sam. "I'll send someone down with a cot for Leorah." He glanced at the little girl quickly, then back at Sam. "Let me know when she's asleep. We'll need to have a little…chat."

Sam nodded in agreement, then turning, she left the room.

Once they were gone, Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "This needs to stay between the four of us for now, Daniel. I don't want Washington breathing down my neck about some kid's crayon drawing." His eyes went to the empty doorway. "She couldn't withstand the crap they'd try and pull," he added fiercely.

Daniel nodded in understanding. "But maybe she can visit my lab sometime in the next few days? See if the pieces of the spire…jog a memory or something?" he asked hopefully.

Jack turned back to him. "We'll see. Just do what you can for now." Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I've got some phone calls to make and some pictures to lock up. See you guys later." And with that, Jack collected the rest of Leorah's drawing, the box of crayons, and his own papers, and headed into his office.

As Daniel watched Jack depart the room, he muttered, "I'm glad I'm not him."

"As do I, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. Then both men turned and headed down to Daniel's lab, intent on beginning to reconstruct the demolished spire.

-----

Before retiring to her quarters, Sam had taken Jack's earlier suggestion and brought Leorah back to the women's locker room. There, she had been able to quickly and efficiently wash Leorah's hair. The child had been quite sleepy, so hadn't protested when Sam laid her down on the counter and leaned her back over the sink. Supporting the little girl's head with one hand, Sam had quickly washed the tangled mass of dark hair. Of course, she had explained what she was doing the entire time and her gentle voice reassured Leorah that the process would not hurt. In fact, the little girl had even smiled when Sam had lifted her up to look in the mirror over the sink. Her head was full of foamy suds and Leorah had put a hand up to touch them, smiling even wider when Sam scraped some suds from her head and blew them off her hand and into the air.

When her hair was rinsed thoroughly, Sam wrapped a towel around the little girl's head, put an adorable pink nightgown on her, and carried her to her quarters. True to his word, Jack had had a cot sent up to her room. Though it made the room seem that much smaller, Sam was just happy that Leorah would be staying with her. She couldn't image leaving the little girl all alone for the night.

Sam entered her room and carried Leorah directly over to the bed, where she sat the girl on her lap and slowly began to brush the tangles out of her hair. While she brushed, she told the little girl stories about her own mother doing the same to her. "And sometimes, my mother would sing to me. Do you like to sing Leorah?" There was a long pause before Leorah shrugged her shoulders almost imperceptibly. Sam ran a hand over the now smooth and silky hair that ran well past the child's shoulder blades. Underneath all that dirt, Leorah's hair was a deep chestnut color, not black as Sam had originally thought. Even wet, Sam could see that it had quite a bit of natural wave to it as well. Continuing the one-sided conversation, Sam brushed some more and quietly stated, "I know. Sometimes you just really have to be in the mood to sing, don't you?"

Leorah turned in place and looked up at Sam. Then, ever so slowly, she reached forward and softly touched Sam's lips with her fingers, her eyes asking a silent question. "You want me to sing to you?" Sam correctly interpreted the move.

Dropping her eyes and her hand, Leorah shyly nodded. Sam chuckled. "You might not like it. I can't carry a tune very well," she admitted ruefully.

Leorah looked back up at Sam and waited expectantly. Sighing, Sam said, "Well, I'll give it a try. But first, let's get you under the covers, OK?" Deciding to put the child in her own bed, Sam pulled back the blankets. Leorah scrambled off her lap and scooted under the covers. She held out her hands for her doll and the tattered blanket, which Sam handed over with a smile. Leorah lay back against the pillows, her big green eyes blinking expectantly up at Sam.

Sam smiled wider and drew the covers over the small body, then shifted so that she was sitting sideways on the bed. She brushed a hand gently over the little girl's forehead, smoothing the hair that clung there. "Your hair is so beautiful, Leorah. And now it smells clean too, doesn't it?"

Leorah took a few strands of hair into her fingers and lifted them to her nose. Her face broke into a smile when the clean flowery fragrance reached her nostrils. Then she moved her hand from her hair to her own lips and looked up at Sam with clear expectation.

Sam sighed. "All right, I'll sing to you. But don't tell the guys, OK? I'll never hear the end of it," she muttered. Frowning in thought for a moment, Sam pondered what to sing to the child. Her eye brightened and the frown disappeared as she came to a decision. "I know. This was one of my favorites when I was your age. My dad and I used to sing it together when we'd ride in the car." And then, Sam softly began to sing the words to _You Are My Sunshine_.

Though slightly off key, Sam's gentle voice immediately began to relax the little girl even more. Within a few refrains, her eyes had closed and she had turned onto her side, hugging her doll close as she drifted off to sleep. Sam sat on the bed for several long moments, just watching Leorah sleep. She couldn't believe how quickly this one small individual had snuck her way into her heart. Tenderly, Sam brushed the hair back from Leorah's cheek, then leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss where the hair had once been. "Sleep well, little one. I'll be right here," she whispered softly. Then Sam slowly stood from the bed.

Quietly, she moved around the room, dimly lit by a lamp in the sitting area. Although the room was small, it was a step up from the quarters Sam had used previously. As Lieutenant Colonel, and second in command to General O'Neill, Sam had been given one of the few larger rooms that contained not only a separate, small bathroom, but also a small sitting area. It was this area that Sam now went to, taking her laptop with her.

Less than an hour later, Sam was roused from her work by a soft knock on her door. Checking quickly to make sure that the sound hadn't disturbed Leorah, Sam walked to the door and opened it quietly. She smiled slightly in greeting, not at all surprised to find her commanding officer on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Carter," Jack greeted quietly. "Everything OK in here?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied, keeping her voice down as well. "She fell asleep about an hour ago." Jack looked over her shoulder and gazed at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Did you want to come in?" Sam offered, stepping back slightly.

Jack's gaze swung back to her. He contemplated her question for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Just for a minute or two. Need to go over the game plan for the next few days."

Sam gave him a smile and stepped back further in invitation. "I'm sure it's going to be an interesting few days at that," she replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Jack rolled his eyes as he stepped past her. "You can say that again," he muttered. Quietly he walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping child. All traces of tension left his face as he gazed at the innocent child. Jack smiled gently and brushed his knuckles against her baby soft cheek. He marveled at the peacefulness on her face, considering all she had been through in the past day or so. "She sure is cute, isn't is?" he asked, and Sam murmured her agreement from across the room.

Sighing softly at the unfairness of it all, Jack turned and made his way back to Sam. Lifting his arm, he gestured to the small room and stated, "After you, Carter." Sam nodded and preceded him into the small sitting area.

Moving her laptop from one of the chairs to a small table, Sam took a seat and waited patiently for Jack. He gave her a wan smile before taking the chair opposite from her. Not quite knowing how to start, he looked around the small room. "Nice digs, Carter. A step up from the old place, huh?"

Smiling softly, Sam replied, "Yes, sir. Makes it hard to go home sometimes."

Jack scowled at that comment. "Well, that's going to have to stop. Maybe I'll have to move you back into a storage closet or something."

Sam chuckled for a moment before her attention was abruptly diverted. Leorah whimpered for a moment in her sleep, then shifted and rolled over onto her side. Frowning in concern, Sam rose to her feet but Jack's hand stayed her. "She's fine Carter. Sit down." Sam reluctantly sat, still watching Leorah a moment before her gaze strayed back to Jack's. "You can't jump up at every noise she makes, Carter. You'll never get any rest," he admonished lightly.

Sam frowned and looked down at her hands, wondering if he was perhaps trying to tell her that she wasn't the best candidate to be looking after such a small child. As if he reading her thoughts, Jack reached out and lightly took her hand in his own. "You're doing great, Carter. She's lucky to have you right now." Sam met his gaze and the two shared a long look before Jack reluctantly dropped her hand and sat back.

Sighing, he got to the reason for his visit. "I talked to Hammond and President Hayes." When her eyes widened in alarm, he added quickly, "Don't worry. I'm keeping the drawing under wraps for the time being. But they both agreed that Leorah should be placed with a family as soon as possible." Jack winced at the words and Sam's eyes dimmed. She looked away. She didn't want to hear this. Not now.

Jack drew her back with his next words. "I persuaded them to let me take care of finding a home for her. Advantages of being the boss," he gave her a slight smile, which she returned. "The President is going to want to have her medical records sent over, just to be safe. He was wondering if she told us anything about what happened on Tarona. I told them both that she's not talking right now…something about selective mutation."

Sam frowned for a moment, before she understood what he had meant to say. "Selective _mutism_," she corrected.

Jack waved a hand. "Whatever. In any event, I convinced them that she'd be better off staying on base for a while. Told them she's pretty attached to you," he smiled briefly. "Hopefully, we can get her to talk before too long and maybe, explain that picture she drew." Jack sighed again. "Daniel's hoping she can tell him something about the spire, but I'm not holding out much hope."

Sam's eyes wandered over to the child in the bed, her eyes filled with concern. "I don't want to put any pressure on her, Sir. She's been through enough as it is."

"Me neither. But if she can help at all…" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we'll just see what happens." Sam nodded and waited for him to continue. He regarded her closely, wondering if perhaps he was making a mistake, before he said softly, "So Carter, how do you feel about being assigned babysitting duties for the next few days?"

Sam blinked and bit her lip. Of course she wanted to spend more time with Leorah, but would that make it harder in the end? Sam wasn't sure, but she _did_ know that she didn't want to give up Leorah so soon. Trying not to show her eagerness, Sam glanced away. "I'd be happy to help in whatever capacity you decide is needed, Sir." Jack almost snorted with amusement at her reply, but managed to hold it in. He knew exactly what she had been thinking; the emotions had played across her face like a banner flying from an airplane.

"I knew I could count on you, Colonel," he stated, the humor evident in his voice. Sam looked at him sharply but he just smiled at her before continuing on. "Help Daniel out when you can, God knows he's going to need it. But for the most part, I want you to see if, between you and the doc, you can get that little munchkin to talk. And help her acclimate to Earth. If she's going to be staying here, she might as well experience some stuff."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Stuff? You mean, take her out of the mountain?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, within reason. Take her topside and toss a ball around; maybe out for ice cream. Let her watch some cartoons. You know…kid stuff."

Frowning, Sam replied, "I am _not_ going to introduce her to television, Sir. Kids watch too much TV the way it is, and today's cartoons..." she shuddered just thinking about it.

"I'll have you know that **The Simpsons** is one of the best cartoons around, Carter. And very informative," Jack replied with conviction. Sam just rolled her eyes.

Jack chose to ignore the less than respectful response and rose to his feet. "If you need some time to work on your doohickeys, I'm sure between Teal'c and me, we can take the kid for a bit. Maybe even Frasier." Jack frowned in thought before he added, "Although, I'm not sure she's ready to be left alone with Doc Frasier yet, let alone T."

Sam too rose to her feet. "Maybe not quite yet, Sir. But between you and me, I think Teal'c is a little more afraid of Leorah than vice versa," she grinned. "I don't think he's had a whole lot of experience around little girls." Jack snorted at that. "And she'll come around to Janet soon," Sam added hopefully.

Jack grinned back. "Long as she keeps the needles back in the infirmary." They shared a smile before moving out of the sitting room.

Sam walked him to the door, pausing while he went to look once more at the sleeping child. When she moved to open the door for him, Jack put his hand up to hold it closed. Looking up at him in confusion, Jack met her gaze steadily. All traces of teasing gone from his face, he stated quietly, "I might have to make some tough decisions regarding that little girl, Carter. If this is going to be too hard for you…" He left the rest unsaid as he looked down at her.

She returned his look, her eyes not wavering from his own. "I understand, Sir," she assured him quietly.

They continued to look at each other for several long moments, neither one giving voice to the thoughts that raged through each of them. Utmost for both of them was the hope that maybe, just maybe, when it came time to make that final decision, it wouldn't end up being so hard after all.

Jack finally nodded his head and broke from her gaze. "Get some sleep, Carter," he murmured quietly, before he reached down and opened the door. Casting one final glance at the sleeping child, Jack left and Sam closed the door behind him.

Crossing the room, Sam quickly divested herself of her BDU's and lay down on the cot, facing the small figure that lay deep in slumber in her own bed. Pulling a blanket up around her shoulders and tucking an arm under her head, Sam studied the child from the dim light that came from the sitting room. She let the silence envelope her as her thoughts whirled around in her head: thoughts that she had firmly pushed aside in the infirmary hours ago. But now, in the darkness of her room and surrounded by the gentle breathing of a little girl, Sam finally let them take flight.


	11. A Few More Pieces

**Chapter 11 - A Few More Pieces**

It was not exactly a silent, peaceful night for Samantha Carter. She was woken several times during the night by the squirming and whimpering of the little girl lying in the bed next to her. Contrary to General O'Neill's advice, Sam got up each time the child whimpered, rubbing the little girl's back and murmuring soft words of reassurance until she settled back down.

At three in the morning, Sam was abruptly awakened by the incoherent screams of her small charge. Sam shot up out of the small cot like a bullet out of a gun and quickly bent over the writhing child. Heart pounding a mile a minute, she picked Leorah up and, cradling her in her arms, turned and lay down on the bed with her. Sam pulled Leorah's small body close, speaking soft words of comfort. As they lay snuggled against each other, Leorah's frightened screams eventually died down and she relaxed into Sam's embrace. Putting one arm protectively around her, Sam continued to murmur softly to the little girl for almost 30 minutes, until both of them fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Sam woke up at 0730 the next morning, still feeling an indescribable sense of exhaustion. She opened her gritty eyes and found herself staring into the bright green eyes of Leorah. Sam smiled gently and brushed the little girl's hair off her forehead, pushing all feelings of fatigue aside as she greeted Leorah. "Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Leorah gazed back at Sam, her eyes frowning in momentary confusion. Gently, Sam rubbed the soft cheek in front of her. "You had a bad dream last night. That's why I'm so close to you. I hope that's OK?" she said rather tentatively. She didn't want to frighten the little girl with too much forced closeness if she wasn't ready for it.

Leorah offered Sam a slight smile, then patted her cheek twice. Sam grinned and pulled the little girl close for a hug before saying, "I'm glad you don't mind. I like having you here with me." She released the child and propped herself up on one elbow and said lightly, "Well, I suppose we should be getting up. The General will be looking for us in the commissary soon." Sam tried to sit up, but was stopped when Leorah put her fingers to Sam's lips. Sam chuckled. "I don't think I can sing this early in the morning, honey. How about some breakfast instead?" Leorah bobbed her head, then sat up as well, tugging the nightgown down around her legs. Looking around the room, the expression on her face turned from curiosity to concern in moments. She gazed across the expanse of the two beds and frowned as if searching for something.

Sam sat up as well, groaning softly at the ache in her back. The cot was definitely not made for long term sleeping arrangements. Noticing the frown on Leorah's face, Sam asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Leorah gave Sam a worried look, then crawled over Sam to the other side of the larger bed, where she flipped the covers back and tossed the pillow onto the floor as she frantically searched for something.

As her movements became more erratic and tears began to well in her eyes, Sam finally understood what it was she was searching for. Getting to her feet, Sam went to the end of the bed, pulled on her pants, then got down on her hands and knees. "I'm sure it's here somewhere, Leorah. Don't worry honey, we'll find your doll." Spying it on the floor halfway between the bed and the wall, Sam got down on her stomach and reached her arm forward. She couldn't quite reach, so had to slither under the bed a bit.

It was just at that moment that a soft knock came on her door. Surprised, Sam jerked back, hitting her head on the underside of the bed. "Damn it!" she uttered loudly as her head came into contact with the metal frame of the bed. The knock sounded again, followed by a concerned, "You OK in there, Carter?"

"Oh great," Sam muttered. "Just what I need." Then, she called loudly, "Just a minute, Sir." Stretching forward, Sam reached once more for the errant doll but couldn't quite get it. As she squirmed and wriggled, another knock came, this time followed by what sounded more like an order than a question. "Carter? What's going on in there?"

Before Sam could answer, she felt the bed shift as Leorah got off and went to the door. Quicker than she could offer a protest, Sam heard the door open. There was a momentary silence before she heard Jack exclaim in surprise, "Well, you're not the one I was expecting. What did you do with Carter, kiddo?" Sam groaned in embarrassment as she felt his footsteps draw near, then stop. Sliding forward that last 2 inches, Sam grabbed the doll and then began to back out of the tight space under the bed.

Jack stood there with a smirk on his face, taking in the view as he watched her wiggle backwards. He was not at all ashamed to admit to himself that he was enjoying the vision of Carter's derriere quite a bit. When she finally stood before him, face flushed red with embarrassment, he couldn't help saying, "Well, that's an interesting way to greet a person, Carter. Can't say that I'd recommend it for just anyone, mind you."

Sam glared at him in annoyance, and stepped around him, pointedly ignoring his comment. "Here's you doll, sweetheart. I told you I'd get it for you." Leorah held out her arms and accepted the doll with relief, then she threw one arm around Sam's leg before finally looking up at Jack with a small smile of greeting. "Guess I'll have to teach you about opening doors to strangers, though," Sam muttered under her breath, though loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack faked an affronted look. "Carter, I'm hurt." He smiled when she rolled her eyes, then he looked her over carefully, taking in the unkempt hair, wrinkled clothes, and faint circles under her eyes. "You look like hell, Carter. Rough night?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to put in into some semblance of order. Knowing it was useless, Sam gave up and gently placed her hand on Leorah's shoulder. "You could say that. Leorah was a bit…restless: had some bad dreams." Sam suppressed a shudder as she recalled the fearful screams from earlier this morning. Jack didn't miss the movement though, and gave her a look of concern before glancing down at the little girl. "But we're fine now, aren't we sweetie?" Sam reassured both of them.

Jack threw her a look, communicating to her that she hadn't fooled him. Sam was certain that he would be bringing up the subject again before the day was over.

Taking a leisurely look around Sam's quarters, Jack decided to change the subject. "Well, seeing as you're up now, how about getting some breakfast? Teal'c is going to drag Danny away from his stone puzzle and meet us in the commissary in fifteen minutes."

Sam raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You actually let him work through the night?"

Scowling, Jack replied, "No, I did _not_ let him work through the night, Carter. I made him lock up his lab at 2330, but apparently, he wandered back at 0400. Said he couldn't sleep." Jack shook his head and looked down at Leorah, who seemed to be listening with interest. "Seems there was a lot of that going on last night."

Sam nodded her head, then picked Leorah up and held her on her hip. "We'll meet you down there, Sir. I need to get her dressed…and myself cleaned up," she grimaced as Leorah picked a dust bunny out of her hair and examined it with interest.

Jack laughed. "You do that, Carter. And try to stay out from under the bed, will ya? It's not seemly for an AF Lieutenant Colonel to have her…six…sticking up like that first thing in the morning. Not that it bothered me, mind you," he added with a smirk.

Sam flushed and set Leorah down before turning toward the door. She held the door open for him and replied. "I think you'd better leave so I can change, Sir. We wouldn't want you seeing anymore of my…assets." Though her face was still slightly flushed, her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Jack laughed outright at her comeback, then moved toward the door. "No, I guess we wouldn't want that, would we Carter?" He stopped at the door and grinned at her before turning to Leorah. "See you soon, peanut. We'll introduce you to Froot Loops. I promise, you're gonna love 'em!" He winked at the little girl, then turned and left, whistling a light tune as he went.

Sam rolled her eyes and closed the door after him. Turning to the child, she said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you have something besides Froot Loops for breakfast." Then Sam set about getting both of them ready for what was going to be a rather eventful day.

-----

Breakfast went smoothly. Much to Sam's chagrin, and Jack's delight, Leorah absolutely adored the bowl of Froot Loops that Jack had waiting at the table for her. Sam was at least thankful that she was able to get the child to eat a few bites of scrambled eggs and a small banana as well. Jack had no problem with the little girl consuming heaps of sugar-laden cereal, although when Sam reminded him about their upcoming visit to Janet, he did stop offering the breakfast food to Leorah.

Daniel enthusiastically expounded about what he had discovered so far, which wasn't a whole lot. But he was certain that he'd get some answers by later in the day. Some of the larger pieces were already in place and, with Teal'c and Margie Sampson helping him, some of the smaller pieces were fitting into the empty spaces.

Jack had meetings and paperwork, so didn't stay long, but told Sam that he would be available later in the afternoon to keep an eye on Leorah should she need some time alone in her lab. With breakfast over, Daniel and Teal'c returned to the task of putting the spire together and Sam took Leorah down to see Janet.

The doctor wanted to do a quick check on Leorah's – she promised no needles! Leorah was understandably wary once they came within 20 feet of the infirmary, but she bravely kept her hand in Sam's and followed the woman into the doctor's lair.

"Hey Sam. Hi Leorah. How are you both doing this morning?" Janet greeted the twosome as they entered the infirmary.

"We're fine, Janet," Sam responded with a smile. Leorah tucked herself behind Sam's leg and gave Janet a suspicious glance. Sam chuckled. "Guess she hasn't quite forgiven you yet," Sam teased her friend.

Janet smiled in understanding, then looked at Sam. "How about you? You were rather upset with me as well," she reminded Sam gently.

Sam flushed and bit her lip. "Yeah. Sorry about Janet. It was just…" Sam shrugged her shoulders, unable to complete her sentence. She knew she had over reacted, but also knew without a doubt that she would probably react much the same if they had to go through that again. Seeing Leorah so frightened had torn her up inside.

Placing a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, Janet replied, "It's OK, Sam. I know how you feel. Even though I'm a doctor, when Cassie broke her arm that one time, it was all I could do not to push aside the doctor who was trying to help. She was so frightened…it's hard to see that." Sam nodded her head in agreement, then looked down at Leorah, who was still watching the women warily. "Why don't you bring her into my office, Sam? I can check her out there. I have a few things that might interest her as well," Janet gave Leorah a bright smile.

Curious, Sam led Leorah to Janet's office. She stopped just inside the doorway, her mouth open in surprise. Leorah too was gazing wide-eyed and open mouthed at the display in front of her. Janet laughed at their expressions as she stepped around them and walked into her office. "It looks like Christmas in here, doesn't it? When word got out that Leorah would be staying a while, offers of clothes and toys poured in. Somehow, I ended up being the collection agent." Janet smiled warmly, for truthfully, she was glad she could help in some way. Holding up a tall rectangular box, she grinned mischievously. "I think this Astronaut Barbie was donated particularly with you in mind, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes, but took the doll anyway. She carefully examined it, then shrugged her shoulders. "At least it has a replica NASA patch. Not some made up center of astronomical research. But I still prefer Matt Mason," she stated decisively. She held the toy down toward Leorah. "What do you think, sweetie? Want to play with Barbie?"

Leorah looked at the plastic doll in the case, then at her own doll clutched in her hands. Her gaze wavered back and forth between the two as she studied them for a long minute. Finally, she clutched her doll close and looked away; up at the toy strewn desk. Sam laughed. "I don't blame you. Let's see what else it here, shall we?"

She lifted Leorah onto a chair so she could see the offerings more closely. There were several puzzles and books, some stuffed animals, a container of Lego's, and a small dollhouse, complete with a family of four and a dog. Leorah tentatively reached for a floppy brown stuffed dog. She stopped, arm outstretched, and looked back questioningly at Sam.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Those are all for you," Sam quietly reassured the little girl.

Leorah blinked, then turned back to the desk. She pulled the dog close and studied it before hugging it tightly to her. Then, in a move that surprised the two women, she looked over at Janet and gave her a shy smile of thanks.

Janet smiled back as she softly said, "You're welcome, Leorah." She came around the desk and crouched in front of the little girl. "I'm going to keep some of these toys in my office for a while. I'd love to have you come down and play with them sometime, OK?" Leorah nodded her head twice and Janet responded with a smile. "We'll let Sam take a few things to her lab, so you can play while she works. I know she has a few things to do. But first, I need to check you out quickly, OK?"

Leorah frowned, then turned to look at Sam. Nodding her head, Sam said, "It's OK, Leorah. Janet just wants to check your scratches. It will be quick and won't hurt a bit, right Janet?"

Janet met Sam's gaze and nodded. "I promise," she told both of them.

It took a little cajoling on both their parts, but Leorah put her trust in them and sat on Sam's lap while Janet checked her over. When they were done, and Leorah was proclaimed to have a clean bill of health, Janet put the dollhouse on the floor. Curiosity aroused, Leorah got on the floor and began to inspect the new toy.

When she was busily engaged, Janet turned to Sam. Her eyes conveyed her sympathy as she asked. "Has she verbalized anything yet?"

Sam sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. Well, except for screaming last night." She gazed at the little girl sadly before turning back to Janet. "She had a tough night. Lots of bad dreams, I think, but she couldn't tell me about them."

Janet nodded in understanding. "It might take a while, Sam. Just be patient. In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can get Dr. Adele Swanson to come in. She's a renowned child psychiatrist who specializes in cases of selective mutism. I'll have to run it by General O'Neill first, but I think he'll OK it." She looked down at the little girl happily engaged in the dollhouse. "We all want to see her talk again."

"Definitely," Sam said quietly; fervently hoping that the little girl would find her voice soon. Standing up, Sam announced, "Let me know what happens, OK Janet?" The doctor nodded her head in agreement. Looking down at Leorah, Sam forced a light voice, "Come on sweetie. Let's go down to my lab for a bit OK? We can take some of your new toys along."

Leorah reluctantly got to her feet, clutched the stuffed puppy and her doll in one hand while she took Sam's in the other. The two waved good-bye to Janet, then headed for Sam's lab, several new toys following along in the arms of two SF's.

Sam was able to spend several hours in her lab, going over reports and cleaning up those of others, as well as conducting some research on the readings Dr. Sampson brought back from Tarona. Leorah happily played in a corner, her amusement in the toys readily apparent. As long as Sam was within eyesight, the little girl had no problem entertaining herself. After lunch, Sam took Leorah back to her quarters, where both she and the little girl took a well-needed nap.

True to his word, Jack took a part of his afternoon and freed it up to spend time with Leorah so Sam could work. He introduced the little girl to the art of releasing and catching a yoyo, a feat that Leorah couldn't quite master but thrilled at watching. And although he knew Carter wouldn't be too happy with him, he also introduced Leorah to American cartoons. Nothing as inane as the Simpsons, however, for Jack knew she would never understand the subtle humor. Just a few innocuous animal cartoons that Leorah seemed perplexed by. Jack shrugged, figuring she'd catch on eventually. Of course, he was certain to ply her with a few special treats as well!

Sam knew she should be grateful for the time alone to further a few of her experiments. And she was, to some extent. Even though she knew she was giving in to her emotions, Sam missed the little girl dearly and was glad when 1600 hours rolled around and she could meet up with Jack and Leorah.

They congregated in Daniel's lab, everyone eager to see what progress he, Teal'c and Marjie had made. They gathered around the large table, pieces of the spire spread out and covering every inch of its surface. Daniel had just delicately placed two large pieces together and was bent over studying it with purpose when Jack arrived, Leorah's hand held firmly in his own. Sam was just seconds behind him and came to stand on Leorah's other side, smiling down at her in greeting. Her eyes widened at the telltale smudges of chocolate on the little girl's face. Sam raised her eyebrows in accusation when she caught Jack's eye. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"So, what have you got, Daniel?" Jack asked, dropping Leorah's hand as he stepped closer to the table. Reaching out a hand, he picked up a small piece of the spire and turned it over in his hand.

Daniel looked up at him, reached out, and quickly divested him of the stone piece. "We've got several more pieces together, but none that have a whole lot of writing on them." He pointed to a section near to where Leorah and Sam were standing. There were a few chunks missing, but words could be seen traversing both large pieces. "Except for this part. As far as I can tell so far, it says 'Shall lead them'. Of course, I'm not sure what is supposed to lead whom, but it's a start."

"Sounds like that crap Oma always spouts out," Jack stated with a shake of his head as he reached for another piece of the spire. Sam covered her chuckle with a cough.

"We've entered specific data on each piece directly into the computer," Marjie added from her spot at Daniel's desk. "I'm working on running a simulation of how the pieces we have might fit together. There are still some bugs, but I think it's going to be really helpful once I get it up and running full strength."

Eyes lighting with interest, Sam walked around the table and stood behind Marjie, examining the computer closely. "And I've recorded a few phrases that I've been able to make out so far," Daniel stated, drawing Jack's attention from the rubble on the table. When Daniel turned and went over to his desk, Jack looked at Teal'c, shrugged his shoulders, and followed his friend. He peered over Daniel's shoulder and looked at the scribbling, trying to feign interest while Daniel explained his theories.

Both Sam and Jack had only been occupied for a few moments when Teal'c's quiet voice drew them back to the table. "O'Neill. Colonel Carter." They turned, as did Daniel and Marjie, looking to Teal'c questioningly.

The large man's attention was riveted on the little girl, who stood on a chair alongside the table. The four adults stepped closer, their attention also now on the child who stood on the chair. With an intent look on her face, Leorah frowned and chewed on her bottom lip for a long moment. Suddenly, a look of clarity crossed her features. As she slowly reached a hand forward, Daniel stepped forward and opened his mouth in warning, but Sam laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Let's see what she does," she whispered.

In silence, they watched as Leorah picked up a small piece from the spire and examined it for a moment. She turned it this way and that before finally fitting it perfectly into the empty space between two larger ones. She looked up, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her face. The smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of wariness when she met the astonished looks on all five adults surrounding her.

Sam's eyes met Jack's. Her gaze shocked and slightly worried.

Jack sighed and looked back at Leorah. "I guess the picture wasn't a fluke then, huh?"

* * *

_Worked hard to get this one out before the holidays. I hope you enjoy it! I probably won't be able to get a new chapter up before the first of the year, since I will be traveling, so want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday and thank all of you again for reading this story and sticking with it, even though updates aren't as fast as you'd like! Hopefully after the New Year things will ease up a bit!! Thanks again!_


	12. A Light

_Managed to find a few hours here and there to eek out another chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – A Light**

Daniel broke from Sam's grasp and came around to the other side of the table, his eyes wide with excitement. "This is incredible! She's obviously got some knowledge of the spire. Whether conscious or unconscious, she can be an amazing amount of help!" He gingerly touched the small piece that Leorah had placed and frowned as he tried to decipher the words. After a moment, he turned from his observation of the newly placed piece of the puzzle and looked down at Leorah with awe. "This is absolutely incredible!" he repeated as he studied the child in front of him.

Leorah shrank back slightly from his penetrating gaze and looked over at Sam in worry. She was not quite sure what she had done to make this man so interested in her, and was worried that she had done the wrong thing by moving the small stone piece into place.

Sam quickly made her way around the table and picked Leorah up, sending Daniel a silent reprimand. Jack followed it up with a verbal one. "Easy there, Danny boy. Let's not freak the kid out, shall we?"

Daniel blinked and roused himself, then glanced around the room to find a variety of looks thrown his way. He flushed slightly and offered in a more sedate tone, "Sorry. Guess I got a bit carried away."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Daniel frowned a bit at the older man. "Alright Jack, I admit it. But you don't seem to understand the implications here. This child could be instrumental in helping us figure out not only how to put the spire together, but what it means. She may possess knowledge that even she is not aware of…" his eyes lit up at the thought of what this little girl might be able to teach him. Jack's next words drew his attention back to the present.

"Daniel. This is a little girl we're talking about. She is not some glowy, ancient…being. Like Shifu." Jack looked over at the child in Carter's arms and his face appeared a little less certain. "At least, I hope she's not," he added, the statement more question as he looked Sam in the eye.

Sam frowned at both of them. "She's not," she stated adamantly. "Did you ever see Shifu experience emotions? Like excitement or fear?" she directed her question to Daniel. When he shook his head, she added, "Well, Leorah obviously has. Especially the fear part. And you're not making things any easier, Daniel."

Daniel grimaced, realizing that in his zeal, he had overlooked the fact that Leorah was indeed just a child. She might be able to help him with understanding the spire, but she wasn't likely to expound on the meaning of life anytime soon. "Sorry, Sam." He offered somewhat sheepishly before he looked over at the little girl and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all right Leorah. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact," he frowned thoughtfully, "I was wondering if you might mind helping me out for a minute." He grabbed the chair she had been standing on earlier and dragged it closer to the table. "Would you mind, Leorah?" he asked gently, his eyes intently on the child.

"Daniel," Sam replied softly in warning. She couldn't believe that after several warnings, he was persisting in trying to get Leorah's assistance.

He held up a hand to stop Sam's protests, his eyes never leaving the little girl's. "Just give me a minute." His eyes flickered up briefly. "Please Sam?" he persisted when she frowned at him. Daniel had to bite back a chuckle at how protective she was being of her charge. It was rather unlike her…but a rather nice change, he thought to himself.

Sam glanced at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders. "Can't hurt," he offered, then looked at Daniel. "At least it better not," he warned. Daniel rolled his eyes. Geez, between the two of them, they were acting like a pair of mother hens. Not that he'd ever voice _that_ particular thought out loud. He wasn't stupid after all.

Sam hesitated for a moment, then brought Leorah back to the chair and stood her on it. The little girl looked from Daniel to Sam, then back again, waiting to see what would happen next. Again, Daniel smiled in reassurance. "Thank you for putting that piece in, Leorah. I've been trying to finish that part all morning. I need one more, right there," he pointed to an area just below the piece Leorah had placed on the table. "It will help us figure out all of the words in this phrase. Think you can help?"

Leorah blinked up at him, then turned her attention back to the table. Her eyes perused the multitude number of pieces on the table, going from one to the next without any apparent sign of recognition. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward, trying to see the pieces on the other side of the table. Daniel stepped closer to her. "Need some help?" he asked quietly. She turned to him in question. Daniel smiled and held out hands toward her. "Maybe a boost so you can see better?"

Leorah regarded him carefully for a few moments. She had no fear of this man, but also had had little contact with him personally over the past two days. She wasn't quite sure what to think of him, but knew that with Sam close by, nothing was going to happen to her. Nodding her head, Leorah held up her arms and allowed Daniel to lift her from the chair. Jack quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the move, but said nothing. In his opinion, the more people she could come to trust, the better for all of them.

Daniel and Leorah regarded each other silently for a moment. Then Leorah furrowed her eyebrows, reached up and gingerly touched the rim of his glasses. Daniel smiled. "Those are glasses. My eyes don't work the best, so they help me see better." When Leorah cocked her head in puzzlement, Daniel pulled off the glasses. "Here. Want to try them?" He shifted her slightly to his side, then held out the glasses and allowed the little girl to take them gently in her hands and place them on her face. She blinked in surprise as everything around her became blurry. Turning, she looked over at Sam, seeing only a greenish blob with a yellow head.

Jack laughed out loud, for Leorah's look of confusion, as well as her huge green eyes behind the lenses, was truly amusing. "Yep. Definitely not an Ancient," he chuckled. Sam relaxed and smiled as well, glad to see the more light-hearted moment taking place between the little girl and her friend.

"She is most definitely behaving as a curious child would," Teal'c agreed from his place at the end of the table. Leorah turned her head at the deep voice, trying to make out the dark shape standing there.

Daniel chuckled as well. "Ok, little lady. I'd better take them back so I can see what's going on." Leorah relinquished the glasses to Daniel, then blinked several times as if to clear her vision. When Daniel shifted her slightly, she once again turned her attention to the table before her.

The little girl looked for several long moments before, with a surprising bit of determination, she pointed to a piece on the far side of the table. "That one? Are you sure?" Daniel asked, thinking he at least had them laid out in the correct vicinity. Leorah nodded her head.

Marjie carefully picked up the piece that Leorah had indicated and brought it over to Daniel. He carefully set Leorah back on the chair, then took the stone piece from Marjie's hands. Everyone bent forward and watched as he placed it just under the one Leorah had put in so recently. It fit perfectly. "Amazing," Daniel uttered quietly as he bent forward to take a closer look.

Sam met Leorah's gaze and smiled at her, a hint of pride showing in the expression. Jack came over and stood next to Leorah. "Nice job, kiddo. Maybe you can help me with my Rubric's cube later."

Sam rolled her eyes, then leaned forward to survey the newly placed pieces. "Do you know what it says, Daniel?"

He frowned in thought as he continued to try and decipher the stone pieces. "This section here, is an interesting mix of Ancient and what appears to be early Hebrew." Daniel's voice held a hint of awe. "I never thought to see those languages mixed together," he added to himself, forgetting his audience for the moment.

"Daniel," Jack stated with a hint of impatience in his voice. Sometimes he really hated how easily the younger man could get distracted. The archaeologist didn't seem to hear him as his eyes continued to rake over the chiseled stone. "Oh for crying out loud," Jack uttered. He leaned forward and poked Daniel hard in the shoulder blade. "We are still here, ya know."

Daniel gave him an irritated glare. "Just a minute, Jack." He turned back to the table and let his fingers lightly trace over the words as he tried to formulate his thoughts.

"The kids going to be in college before we know anything," Jack grumbled under his breath. Sam bit back a grin and continued to wait patiently for Daniel. She well understood how it sometimes took a few moments to gather your thoughts before you shared your insights with your team.

Suddenly, Daniel straightened and turned abruptly toward Leorah. "Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier?" he exclaimed, his gaze not wavering from that of the child next to him.

"What Daniel?" Sam asked, her voice suddenly filled with concern. She did not like at all how he was looking at Leorah.

"A light. It says _A light shall lead them_." He hunched down in front of Leorah and took one of her hands in his. Very softly, he said, "Leorah means 'Light' in Hebrew. You were meant to lead…someone."

"The elderly grandmother did refer to the child as _her light_," Teal'c observed with a concentrated frown.

Jack frowned as well as he recalled the dying woman's final words. _Take care of my Leorah…my light._ He looked down at the little girl, wondering again how to best fulfill his promise to the only family member this child may have known. And what this new revelation would mean to all of them.

From the other side of the table, Marjie interjected a though of her own. "Maybe that's why she can't speak to us. Maybe she doesn't understand English if her people spoke Hebrew or Yiddish."

Jack shook his head. "No. Her…grandmother," he shot a quick look at Leorah as he said the word, noting how her eyes focused intently on him when he spoke the words. "Spoke to us in English, and the little poppet seems to understand just about everything we say, don't you kiddo?" He gave her a considering look before he pulled a red yoyo out of his pocket. "She's even learned some new words. Want to try the yoyo, princess?" Leorah blinked at him, then nodded very slowly and smiled up at him. Jack grinned at his own cleverness and turned to the group. "See?"

Keeping a steadying hand on Leorah's back while she tried to make the yoyo do what Jack had, Sam brought them back to the inscription on the spire. "OK. We know Leorah understands English and can presumably speak it, perhaps along with Hebrew or some derivative. But what does _this_ mean?" Sam pointed to the broken pieces of spire that now were resting against each other. "Is it prophesizing that Leorah will someday be a leader of her people? Or that she will lead someone to something on Tarona?" She looked down at the little girl, her eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I don't know yet, Sam. But, maybe with Leorah's help, I can piece together more of this spire and find out." Daniel looked hopefully toward Jack.

Jack gave the idea several long moments of consideration before he finally, reluctantly, nodded his head. "All right Daniel. She can come to your lab and help you out." Sam's head shot up and she opened her mouth to protest. Jack held up a hand to forestall her. "But for no more than an hour at a time. Three hours a day tops. She's just a kid, remember that." He sent Daniel a meaningful glare.

"I will endeavor to keep the child's time in the lab limited, O'Neill," Teal'c intoned, adding his own look toward Daniel. Jack nodded his thanks.

"But Sir," Sam still felt obligated to offer a protest on Leorah's behalf.

Jack turned to her. "Take it easy, Carter. If we get the sense that Leorah doesn't want to help, or can't, she won't. OK? She's going to be spending some time with that fancy doctor that Frasier is sending for." He made at face a that thought, then continued. "You'll still be in charge of her most of the day. Plus, this will give you a little extra time to get your own work done," he reminded her. While Jack wasn't all that concerned about any of Carter's experiments being put off for a few days, he knew she'd start to feel guilty if she let it go too long.

Sam met his gaze for a few moments. She knew he was right, but somehow, she just didn't want to see Leorah helping Daniel solve a puzzle that could very well end up taking her away from all of them. Sighing in resignation, Sam replied, "Yes, Sir." Beneath the acquiescence though, was a determined look, for Sam knew without a doubt, that if Leorah began to show any signs of stress or unhappiness, she would have the little girl out of the lab before Daniel could so much as utter a protest.

Jack correctly read the expression on her face and bit back a grin. Yeah, there was not a chance in hell that Daniel would overwork the little tyke. Not under Carter's watch.


	13. A Little Piece of My Heart

_Sorry about the delay: between the system being down, the holidays, and a nasty sinus infection, I haven't felt up to much writing. Hopefully I'll be back on track now! Thanks for the reviews...they do keep me motivated! Hoping to wrap this up within about 5 chapters...if the muse allows of course:)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13** – **A Little Piece of My Heart**

The next three days passed quickly. Leorah was kept fairly busy, spending short portions of each day helping Daniel in his lab, working with the child psychologist, and experiencing life on Earth from the relatively benign atmosphere of the SGC. While she willingly went with Sam to the appointments with Dr. Swanson, the visits yielded little results in the form of verbal speech from Leorah. She engaged in various forms of play therapy and coaching, but aside from the smile that lit her face when she put a puzzle together or found a fluffy animal to hold, no words were forthcoming. Sam was concerned with the lack of progress, but the reassurance from the doctor went a long way toward putting her at ease. She informed Sam that it was not unusual for children with selective mutism to remain quiet for months before finding their voices again. The doctor did not mention that for some children, it took years. With the uncertainty of the child's future, she didn't feel it would be appropriate to share that information with Colonel Carter just yet. She did however assure Sam that Leorah would speak when she was ready; most likely at a time when the little girl felt safe and secure once more.

Sam fretted internally at those final words as she led the child away from her third appointment in as many days. When would Leorah reach the point when she felt secure? When she could forget what she had witnessed on her planet? When she knew she had a permanent home? She wouldn't feel that way for a while; not as long as she stayed on the base, that's for sure. And Sam knew that Leorah wouldn't be allowed to stay there indefinitely. She wouldn't want her to. This was no environment in which to keep a child for very long.

Back in her own lab, Sam looked down at the little girl now playing quietly with her doll house. She smiled at the way Leorah picked up the little girl and the mommy doll and began to walk them around the miniature house. As she continued to play, Sam went over to her desk and tried to work, but her mind wandered and she began to allow the ideas that she had been holding at bay to finally take root and start to grow. Maybe what her father had told her before he died was true: maybe she _could_ have everything she wanted. Sam glanced back at Leorah and felt her heart clench in a mixture of hope and fear. Maybe it was time to let herself think beyond saving the world, and actually focus on other things; like allowing herself to love again. Or on something even more mundane, like a family. Although for Samantha Carter, a family was anything but mundane.

Sam shook herself from her reverie as her phone rang. She knew it was most likely Daniel, wanting to see if Leorah was available. She grinned as she went to answer Daniel's call. He was always anxious to have the little girl in the lab with him and offered up protests every time she, Jack, or Teal'c told him his time with the child was up. Leorah had been able to help the man place quite a number of pieces, but certainly not the quantity Daniel had been hoping for. Still, Sam had the feeling that the sweet, silent child was beginning to worm her way into Daniel's heart. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that she already had firmly entrenched herself in her own!

Shaking her head, Sam reached for the phone. She wouldn't share the thoughts she had just been having with her team mates…not yet. There was too much to think about and work through. But a plan was beginning to grow in Sam's mind. A plan and a deep-seated feeling that things would turn out all right…for all of them.

------

The past three days had found not only Sam and Jack become closer to the little waif from Tarona, but Daniel as well seemed to have fallen under her spell. He actually stopped what he was doing whenever Leorah entered the room and came over to greet her, always making sure to bend down to her level. They made a little ritual out of Daniel's glasses as well. Each time Leorah came to help Daniel, she spent several moments gazing about the room with his glasses firmly entrenched on her tiny face. Her wide-eyed wonder at the change in vision entertained Daniel no end. He had even gone so far as to purchase a tiny pair of frames for her, with clear glass lenses that held no prescription of course. It was a sight to see, coming into Daniel's lab and spying the little girl perched on a chair, looking over the pieces of the spire, a tiny pair of glasses resting on the end of her nose. Jack moaned that they were going to turn her into a scientist, but secretly, he got a kick out of the sight every time he entered the lab.

Both Sam and Jack had also noticed that Teal'c seemed to have grown overly fond of the little girl over the past few days. Although she wasn't sure it was the correct expression, Sam was amused by the way her large friend "perked up" whenever she dropped Leorah off for her hour in the lab. As soon as the two females entered the lab, Teal'c would immediately leave whatever he was doing and walk over to them, greeting Sam politely and offering a soft smile to Leorah. The little girl, no longer afraid of the tall man, would smile back.

"I am pleased to see you, Leorah," he would always greet her, ending the greeting with his trademark bow. Leorah would smile wider and bow back, causing what Sam could only describe as a proud grin to cross the former first prime's face.

It wasn't at all unusual to see Teal'c escorting Leorah through the halls of the SGC when it was time for her to rejoin Sam or Jack. Still, the sight of the huge Jaffa walking down the corridors leading the small girl by the hand caused many of the SGC's finest to stop and take a momentary pause. Teal'c wasn't at all bothered by the curious stares; he simply ignored them and continued on his journey, holding gently but firmly to Leorah's tiny hand.

Just yesterday afternoon, when no one had been available to watch Leorah, Teal'c had taken her with him to his quarters. As it was now part of her daily routine, Teal'c tried to encourage the little girl to lie down on his bed and take an afternoon nap. Leorah, however, was fascinated by the vast array of candles, statutes, and pottery in his room and had gone from table to dresser, touching and marveling at the unusual sight. Teal'c had allowed her to investigate in silence. While the others often felt impelled to fill the void with a one-sided conversation, Teal'c was content to observe in a silence of his own. He knew well how sometimes, words were an unnecessary encumbrance.

When Leorah had finally tired of looking at his collection of candles and artifacts from his past, she had settled on the bed and stared at him with a look of anticipation. She had come to expect either a song (from Sam) or a story (from Jack or Dr. Frasier) when she took a nap, so waited expectantly for the same from Teal'c.

Teal'c and the little girl had regarded each other quietly for a moment before he said, "Do you wish for me to tell you a story before you slumber, young Leorah?"

A smile lit the child's face and she nodded her head. Although she wasn't sure what the word 'slumber' meant, she certainly knew what a story was! "Very well," Teal'c had replied. Leorah had clambered up onto his lap. Teal'c showed a hint of surprise at the action, then smiled down at her before proceeding to tell her a very tame version of one of the fairy tales that were well known among Chulak's young. Within fifteen minutes, Leorah had fallen asleep, her head pillowed on the Jaffa's chest and her body curled limply in his lap. Not wanting to disturb her, Teal'c had remained where he was for the next hour, gazing down fondly at the small girl asleep in his lap.

When Sam had come to retrieve Leorah, she had entered his room at his quiet bidding and frozen at the sight that greeted her. She looked from Teal'c to the sleeping child and back, a look of wonder on her face. Impassive as always, Teal'c had merely stated, "Leorah has not yet completed her afternoon period of respite, Colonel Carter. I believe that she will awaken soon and will be well rested for this afternoon's proceedings."

Sam had bit back a smile and nodded in acknowledgement. When she had moved to take Leorah from his lap, Teal'c had forestalled her actions. "I believe it would be unwise to disturb the child, Colonel Carter. Young children often get quite cantankerous when awakened early from their slumber. I will bring her to your lab once she awakens and has received afternoon nourishment." This time, Sam did let her smile show, but she nodded in agreement all the same.

In an uncharacteristic gesture between the two team mates, Sam had stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Teal'c. You're a wonderful friend and, from what I can see, were an equally wonderful father."

A look of sadness had crossed Teal'c's face at the words. "I am afraid I was not available during much of Ryac's formative years. Above all I have done, I regret this the most."

Sam had placed a hand on his arm in sympathy and quietly replied, "But he knows that you love him, Teal'c. That's what is most important." Teal'c had nodded his thanks at her words and Sam had taken her leave; allowing Teal'c and Leorah to rest together in peace.

As Sam now turned into Daniel's lab, she was greeted by the familiar sight of Daniel, Teal'c and Marjie bent over the spire. Sensing their presence, all three looked up, and smiles of greeting passed between them. Leorah released Sam's hand and skipped over to the table. She made a beeline to Teal'c; raising her arms to him as soon as she stood before him. Teal'c gave her a smile and picked her up, effortlessly holding her in one arm and turning back to the table.

Sam laughed as she walked over. "It certainly didn't take her long to warm up to you, did it?"

From behind her, a deep voice replied, "You know Teal'c, Carter. Always the ladies' man." Sam laughed again, more at the disgruntled look Teal'c threw Jack's way than the actual comment. As she turned her head to greet her commanding officer, Sam noted in an instant that the smile on his face and in his voice didn't quite reach his eyes. Her own smile dimmed as she took in the lines of strain around his eyes and mouth.

Taking a step toward him, she asked softly, "Everything OK, Sir?"

Jack looked startled for a moment before mask of innocence fell over his face. He forced a brighter smile. "Sure Carter. Just checking up on the resident geniuses, that's all." He moved passed her and made his way over to where Leorah was still being held in Teal'c's strong arms. The large man raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Jack, for he also sensed that something was amiss. Jack ignored him and took Leorah. "Hey there, princess. How would you feel about taking a break?"

"But Jack! She just got here," Daniel protested, his eyebrows drawn down into a frown.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the man. "And have you made a lot of progress today, Daniel?"

The archaeologist shrugged slightly. "Well, not much," he admitted reluctantly. "Leorah doesn't seem to know where anymore of the pieces fit. But you never know…"

He was cut off as Jack swished a hand through the air. "She's done enough for now, Daniel. Work on translating what you have. And I don't want to hear any more about crop reports or the history of Tarona; just information that might be pertinent to what happened there."

Daniel frowned again as he looked at he pieces of the spire spread out before him. It was true: all they had really discovered aside from the portion that told of a light leading them, was information about crops and historical tidbits. The area around the part that possibly referred to Leorah was still rather empty. Although there were well over a hundred pieces left to work on, Daniel was wondering if the parts he really needed might still be lying in the dirt cave on Tarona.

Sam walked over to Jack, her eyes still showing her concern. Jack turned to face her, his expression clearly telling her not to question him. She sighed, then asked with forced lightness, "So, what did you intend to do with Leorah, Sir?"

"We, Carter. What do _we_ intend to do with her." Jack gave her a mock frown. "Seems to me that you disobeyed orders, Carter." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Jack raised a hand to stop her. "Did I or did I not tell you to take this poor child out for some ice cream?"

Sam looked from Jack to Leorah and back again. She slowly smiled and the humorous light returned to her eyes. "Yes, you did, Sir. It seems I have been remiss in my duties."

Jack nodded. "Indeed, you have." Teal'c cleared his throat and shot him a look, to which Jack replied, "What? You got a copyright on the phrase or something?"

Teal'c frowned and Sam muffled her laughter with a slight cough. "Well, Sir. If we're going to get ice cream, we should probably go soon. I don't want to spoil her dinner later."

Jack jostled Leorah, who rested on his hip and watched the two with interest. "What do you say, munchkin? Should we go and get some ice cream?" The little girl frowned in confusion, for she couldn't remember what ice cream was. "The cold stuff? Really sweet?" he prompted with a grin. A look of understanding crossed Leorah's face and she smiled widely, bobbing her head up and down in agreement.

"Guess she remembers," Sam stated with a laugh. She turned to Daniel, Teal'c, and Marjie. "What about you guys? Do you want to come along?"

Daniel immediately shook his head no. "I'd like to Sam, but I should try and get some more of the translations done."

"I'll stay and help Dr. Jackson," Marjie immediately added. She rather liked working with the bookish archaeologist, even though her area of expertise lay elsewhere. There was just something about his introspective ways that spoke to her.

Teal'c, who had continued to study Jack carefully throughout the interchange, sensed that his friend wanted some time along with Sam and the child. "I will remain here with Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter. Perhaps we will make sufficient progress while you are enjoying your cold confection." Sam nodded her head in understanding, missing the look of gratitude Jack shot Teal'c's way.

"All right then, ladies. Let's go get some ice cream," Jack announced lightly. He set Leorah on the ground and took her hand in his. "Come on, princess. If I'm not mistaken, both you and Carter are particularly fond of chocolate." Sam smiled at the three remaining adults before turning and following her CO out of the lab.

After they had left, Daniel turned to Teal'c. "So. Any idea what was that all about?"

Teal'c cocked his head as he looked thoughtfully at the empty doorway. "I am unsure, Daniel Jackson. But I believe O'Neill has information he wishes to share with Colonel Carter." He grew quiet for a moment before adding, "I am uncertain, but I believe he does not wish to impart this news to her." Daniel found his eyes going to the empty doorway and, for the first time in several days, his attention drifting from the puzzle in his lab to other, even more, puzzling things.


	14. Defining Moments

_Up quickly, as promised. And it's quite long! Hope you enjoy - I put a lot of thought into this one and hope it came out all right. Possible tissue alert._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Defining Moments**

Jack escorted Sam and Leorah to his truck, nodding briefly to the guards as they checked out but ignoring their curious gazes. He had neither the time nor the inclination to speculate on what might be going through the heads of his subordinates right now. He spared a quick glance at Sam as they walked, each of them holding one of Leorah's hands. Jack knew Carter suspected that this was more than just an excursion out for ice cream. He had known for a fact that he hadn't put one over on Teal'c, but was hoping perhaps he had thrown Carter off. Once glance at her face told him he was wrong. Jack pulled a face, thankful at least that she hadn't pressed the issue just yet. With an inward grimace, he knew that wouldn't last long.

He sighed to himself as they reached his truck. There were certain developments he had to share with her; developments that had kept him arguing on the phone for half the day with various shrubs in Washington. Shrubs who Jack thought might be better off making decisions elsewhere...say in a place where people had to decide if they wanted fries with their meals. He sighed again and shook his head to clear his thoughts from the recent frustrating conversations. Catching Sam's concerned look, Jack forced a light smile. He opened the back door and peered inside. "Never thought I'd be using the back seat of this thing, much less the built-in booster seat." He pulled his head back out and grinned at her. Sam nodded, the concerned expression not leaving her face.

A bit frustrated that he hadn't been able to divert her attention, Jack directed his attention to the child at his side. "Well princess, ready for an adventure?" Leorah looked eagerly into his eyes, her small hand still clutched in his. Jack bent and picked her up, then turned and carefully secured the little girl in the booster seat behind the driver's seat. Her wide-eyed interest in the outside world made his smile come more naturally. He tweaked her on the nose. "Don't worry pumpkin. We'll take it nice and slow so you can see everything out the window." He closed the back door of the extended cab and looked over the top of the truck at Sam, who had moved around the vehicle and now stood near the passenger door. He watched her for a moment before raising his eyebrows and asking, "You coming or what, Carter?"

Sam bit her lip, her gaze not leaving his. She hadn't been able to shake the fear at what he might have to tell her and couldn't quite get into the spirit of the outing yet. "Sir, what are we really…"

Jack put up a hand to stop her. "For the time being, we're going to show Leo here, what being a kid is all about, OK?"

That got her. Sam quirked an eyebrow. "_Leo_?" she asked in disbelief.

Trying to look innocent, Jack asked, "No? I thought it had a nice ring to it."

Sam blinked and stated quite forcefully. "No. I am _not_ letting a beautiful name like Leorah be shortened into something as…plain and masculine as 'Leo'."

Quirking an eyebrow of his own, Jack grinned at her. "That so, _Sam_?"

The emphasis of the shortened, masculine version of her name caused her to flush, but she held her ground. "Yes, Sir. That is so."

He cocked his head. "How about Leah?"

Sam stared at him a moment before allowing, "I'll think about it."

They locked gazes, neither one wavering for several moments; both knowing that the sudden clash of wills had more to do with the upcoming conversation than with the teasing over nicknames. Sam looked away first. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head, then met his gaze once more. "OK," she acquiesced. "Let's take Leorah to the park." Sam climbed into the truck and buckled herself in, determined to give Leorah a fun outing.

Jack grinned to himself before he too got into the truck. He knew he'd eventually have to divulge his orders, but he was going to be damned sure that they enjoyed themselves in the meantime.

As they pulled out of the complex and started down the mountain, Sam turned in her seat and watched Leorah. A gentle smile took up residence on her face as she observed the little girl in the back seat. Leorah was looking out the window with rapt attention. Every now and then, her little legs would kick against Jack's seat as she spied something new and interesting. Noticing his eyes go to the rearview mirror, Sam put a hand out to stop the kicking. "Don't kick the seat, sweetheart," she admonished gently.

"She's fine, Carter," Jack replied quickly, looking in the rearview mirror at the little girl. He grinned when the child met his gaze. "Pretty cool, isn't it?" Leorah just smiled and turned back to the window, pressing her little nose close and pointing at everything they passed. She would occasionally look over at Sam, as if to tell her to look at all the wonderful things as well.

Sam sighed softly as she continued to watch the little girl. When Jack looked at her questioningly, Sam shrugged. "I just wish she would talk," she admitted quietly. "I worry that," she shrugged again, unable to voice her thoughts.

Jack reached over and paced his hand gently on her knee, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. "She'll talk, Carter. When she's ready, she'll talk." Sam met his eyes and saw only quiet confidence. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his, squeezing gently before slowly removing her hand. With great reluctance, Jack removed his as well and turned back to the road. He cleared his throat, "So, Evergreen Park OK?"

Sam shrugged and replied, "Sure.". She didn't really care where they went; it was just nice to be out. She'd been in the mountain for the past four days herself and was enjoying the fresh air coming through the open windows. Sam leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"I just happen to be on a first name basis with the guy who operates an ice cream cart at the south end of the park. I bet I can finagle a deal out of him," Sam opened her eyes and Jack waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh.

"Well, if not, I can pay, Sir. Wouldn't want you to go into debt or anything." Jack smiled at her and returned to his driving. Sam looked back at Leorah, who now had both hands pressed up against the window. Chuckling softly, Sam said, "You might have to clean your windows after this outing. I'm afraid she's getting smudges all over the window."

"I'd take smudges on my window over the ton of paperwork on my desk any day, Carter," Jack stated quietly.

Sam turned her head sharply and looked at him, the wistfulness in his tone surprising her. Not knowing how to respond to that, Sam let it go. Instead she turned back to Leorah and said, "Do you think she'll be warm enough?" The little girl was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved cotton shirt. Her feet were covered in a pair of tiny pink sneakers that Sam found rather endearing, even if she wasn't particularly fond of pink. She had grabbed a tiny jean jacket as well, but was concerned about the breeze, even though it was a rather mild spring day.

Jack stifled a grin at her motherly concern. "She'll be fine, Carter. It's almost 70 degrees out, for crying out loud." Then he did smile when Sam grumbled something unintelligible at him. They drove in companionable silence until he turned into the parking lot of the park and announced excitedly for Leorah's benefit, "Here we are pumpkin. Evergreen Park, home of the biggest playground in Colorado Springs."

Sam looked at him. "Really?"

Jack shrugged. "Nah, but it sounded good, didn't it?" She just rolled her eyes and turned forward, wondering to herself who was going to have more fun; the General or Leorah.

Leorah wanted to be put down immediately upon being lifted out of the large black truck. Her attention shifted from the cars in the parking lot, to three children riding bicycles, to the large pond several yards away, to the large playground off to the left. Jack chuckled softly and held her hand firmly in his own, not wanting her to go darting off somewhere. "Yeah, lots to see here, isn't there princess. Don't worry, we'll take you everywhere. But how about some ice cream first?" Leorah tore her gaze away from all of the sights of the park and looked up at him. She nodded her head eagerly and began to tug on his hand, drawing him out of the parking lot and toward the gravel path.

Jack laughed and turned to Sam. "Guess she wants ice cream first."

Sam laughed as well. "I don't think she's the only one," she looked at him knowingly. Jack just shrugged and let himself be tugged along by the little girl. Sam took Leorah's other hand and, once they reached the path, helped Jack direct her toward the ice cream stand that stood near the edge of the playground.

They waited in line behind a woman and her two children, Leorah watching the other youngsters with interest. Sam idly wondered if there had been any other children in her village. There hadn't been any small bodies lying about, and Sam shuddered slightly with the recollection of the others that had been. Jack looked over at her. He hadn't missed the sad look that crossed her face, nor the shudder she had tried to contain. He raised an eyebrow questioningly when she met his gaze, but Sam just shrugged it off. Before he could question her verbally, it was their turn.

"Why, Jack O'Neill. You old son of a gun. How the hell are you?" The older man standing behind the cart grinned at Jack.

Jack grinned back. "I'm good Stan. How 'bout yourself?"

Stan nodded his gray head, his eyes crinkling in delight at seeing his old friend. "Good. Good. It's been a while." He looked at Sam, then down at the small girl with the bright green eyes. "Looks like things are looking up for you, my friend. I don't think I've ever seen you with such beautiful companions before. Well, aside from that cute little red-head you used to bring around."

Sam raised her eyebrows and looked at Jack, wondering who this man could be referring to. Jack chuckled and looked at her, surprised at the hint of annoyance showing in her eyes. "Cassie," he answered succinctly, causing Sam to bite her lip in embarrassment and look away. Turning back to Stan, Jack stated, "Yeah, I do know how to pick 'em, don't I old man?"

Stan shook his head in mock dismay. "Yeah. It's just too bad they're all too young for you." Jack frowned when Sam snorted with laughter. Stan smiled, then looked down at Leorah. "I bet you would like some ice cream, wouldn't you?" Leorah nodded her head eagerly and the old man laughed. "Let me guess…chocolate?"

"Two please," Sam interrupted, not wanting to have to explain Leorah's silence to this man, no matter how close of a friend he was to Jack.

"And a strawberry, as usual," Jack added.

Stan nodded his head. "Coming right up." He winked at Leorah, then lifted the lid of the cart and proceeded to fill their order. After he handed over the ice cream, Jack paid and, with a nod of thanks to Stan, led Sam and Leorah over to an empty picnic table. The three of them ate in silence, enjoying the quiet companionship, the warm breeze, and the sights around them.

Leorah was torn between enjoying her treat and taking in everything she saw. She stared wide-eyed as a man ran along the path, a huge dog jogging along beside him. When she looked up at Jack, her brows furrowed, Jack stated simply, "That's a dog, princess. A pet that lots of people have on Earth." He cocked his head to one side. "Maybe we'll have to get you one."

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Sir!"

Jack turned to her, an innocent look in his eyes. "What? Not one that big, Carter. Just something small."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "No dog," she stated quite empathetically. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned away, hiding a smirk as he did so. He so loved to tease this woman!

When they finished their ice cream, Sam wiped Leorah's hands with a napkin and then led the little girl to the playground. Jack followed slowly, his mind beginning to shift to the more serious matter that he needed to discuss with Carter and where it might lead them. As Sam sat on a swing and drew Leorah onto her lap, Jack leaned against a nearby tree and watched the two of them together. A soft smile crossed his face as he studied the pair. Sam had her head bent to Leorah's, speaking quietly into her ear as they swung slowly back and forth. Leorah had a wide smile on her face, and when she tipped her head back to kiss Sam's cheek, Jack's heart skipped a beat at the look of wonder and happiness that crossed Sam's face. Whether she knew it or not, Samantha Carter was a natural with children. He just needed to convince her of that, he thought to himself.

"They're beautiful," a voice interrupted his introspection. Jack turned and looked down at an elderly lady who was watching Sam and Leorah. "They belong to you, young man?" She turned hazel eyes to his and observed him quietly.

Jack looked back at the pair before replying. "If I'm lucky, they will."

The older woman chuckled before patting him on the arm. "Well then, I'll wish you the best of luck, young man. Take care of them." Then she turned and walked away.

Jack frowned and watched her go, wondering idly at the strange interaction, before moving away from the tree and making his way to the swings. Sam looked up at him as he approached. She had seen the brief exchange with the older woman. "What was that about?" she asked curiously when he was within speaking range.

"Uh, nothing. She just…needed directions," he supplied quickly. Then he looked down at Leorah. "Enjoying the ride munchkin?" Leorah grinned at him, then tugged on the chains, trying to encourage Sam to go higher. Sam laughed and moved to accommodate the silent request. As she began to pump her legs a bit more to give the little girl more of a ride, both she and Jack were startled to hear a giggle of pleasure escape Leorah's mouth. Sam's eyes flew to Jack's, her face showing her surprise. Jack met her stare steadily, a warm smile on his face. Though she hadn't spoken, it was the first sound aside from terrified screams that either had heard, and both knew it was a defining moment for the little girl. Leorah didn't seem to notice what she did, as she continued to giggle and pump her legs in time with Sam's. Jack and Sam continued to smile at each other; both of them wrapped up in the joy of hearing the child laugh.

Twenty minutes later, when she had tired of the swings, Jack took Leorah to the large sand box, where several other children were playing. In a matter of minutes, a little boy with a shock of dark hair was by Leorah's side, offering to share his pail and shovel with her. Jack left her there, coming to the bench that Sam was sitting on just a few feet away. "Seems she has your knack for attracting males, Carter," Jack teased as he sat down. Sam rolled her eyes at him, then settled back to quietly watch the little girl play in the sand.

They spent several moments just quietly watching Leorah before Sam turned to Jack. Without any preamble, she stated quietly, "What did you need to tell me, Sir?"

Jack grimaced slightly before he turned to her. "You certainly don't pull any punches, do you Carter?" When she continued to look at him expectantly, Jack sighed and braced himself for a conversation he knew wasn't going to be easy. He let his gaze shift to Leorah before he began. "You and I both know she can't stay at the SGC forever." Sam nodded and waited for him to continue. "I've been on the phone most of the day. Seems the powers that be want her placed ASAP. The IOC doesn't think it's a good idea to have a child in such a highly secure facility. I have until the end of the week to make a decision." Jack cast a glance at Sam and felt his heart clench at her panged expression.

"But…that's only three days away! How can they expect you to make a decision like that in only three days?" Sam began to feel the edge of panic creep in.

Jack laughed mirthlessly. "Three days is quite a bit of time, actually. Coming from DC at least." He looked at her and suddenly, his expression changed to one of regret. "That's not the worst of it, Carter."

Her eyes flickered with fear for just a moment before she turned her attention back to Leorah. "What?" she asked quietly.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack replied, "With pressure from the IOC, the President personally requested that I get in touch with Harry Maybourne."

Sam's head whipped back to him, her expression incredulous. "Why?"

Jack sighed again. "They seem to think that Leorah might be best going to people who have a culture similar to hers. Since Maybourne told us about Tarona, and they do…did… have similarities between them, I guess he thinks it stands to reason…"

He never got to finish, for Sam got to her feet abruptly, her face filled with anger. "Harry Maybourne? Who in their right mind would think that…_man_…could raise a child? Or even have a hand in _finding_ someone suitable?" Sam's raised voice caused Leorah to stop her play and look over at them with concern. A few other adults who were at the playground with their children also looked curiously over at the pair on the bench. Not noticing, Sam began to pace back and forth in front of the bench, her eyes flashing dangerously whenever they met Jack's. Although he knew her anger was not personally directed at him, but rather at the forces in Washington, he still felt a bit hurt by her actions.

Sam was oblivious to the attention she was gathering, but Jack was not. He put aside his own feelings for the moment and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her back down to the bench. "Take it easy, Carter," he stated softly, then nodded his head sideways to where Leorah was intently watching them, a look of worry on her small face.

Sam forced herself to calm down, taking several deep breaths before she looked over at Leorah and offered her a rather strained smile of reassurance. Hesitantly, the child went back to playing with her new little friend and Sam returned her gaze to Jack. He held up his hands to ward off any further tirade. "Hey, I'm just the messenger here, remember? And I happen to agree with you whole-heartedly. I wouldn't let Maybourne raise a goldfish, much less a child. I told President Hayes as much." Jack pulled a face as he recalled that conversation.

"And?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"And, I managed to convince him that I would need a little more time. I filled him in on what was happening at the SGC…how Leorah seems to know something about the spire and we're hoping she can fill in a few more missing pieces." He let his hand, which had been resting on her arm, move down to hold her hand lightly. "He'll give me until Monday, Sam," Jack said quietly, "But I had to agree to let Maybourne to come to the SGC."

Sam frowned, totally missing the use of her first name. "Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe he can give us some insight into her people. Or help with the spire. I don't know." An edge of frustration was beginning to creep into his voice. "But I do know that tomorrow, at 1100 hours, he will be arriving through the gate. Along with one of his wives." Jack flinched at the look of disgust that crossed Sam's face.

Once again, Sam pulled away and got to her feet. Instead of pacing, this time, she stood with her back to him, watching Leorah and letting her thoughts wander. She knew what she wanted… what she needed…but she wasn't certain how to go about it just yet. Unfortunately, it appeared that she wouldn't be given the luxury of thinking things through. Six days from today, General Jack O'Neill would have to make a final decision regarding the care of Leorah. And Sam had a feeling that he was going to continue to be pressured by Washington until the decision was made.

Jack got to his feet and stood quietly beside her, letting her process everything as he knew she needed to do. When she turned back to him, he wasn't quite prepared for the emotional ache he saw lurking at the back of her eyes. Wanting to ease her pain somewhat, he stated with feeling, "Look Carter, I've got a stack of applications on my desk regarding interest in adopting that little girl. I'd give her to one of our own people before I even _considered_ handing her over to Maybourne." Sam bit her lip and looked down, wondering if she should confide her thoughts to him.

His next quiet words brought her back. "I've been thinking. Maybe it's time I retire." Sam's head snapped up at that. Jack looked at her. "What? The Goa'uld have been taken care of, the replicators are gone. I don't think anyone could deny that I've done my part and deserve a break."

Sam shook her head at him, for she knew where he was going with this. And she would not allow him to give up his career to do something of this magnitude for her. Although they hadn't technically discussed a future together, during their time at the cabin following her father's death, they had reconnected in a way that made both of them realize that they were meant to be together. And they both knew that they would wait until it happened. "No. You can't do that. I won't let you."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Noticeably absent were any titles between them. Plus, she had given him what sounded very close to being an order. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

Sam crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look. "You heard me, Jack," she replied, and his eyebrow went up even higher, for she rarely used his first name, especially when discussing something related to work. Sam ignored the look he returned and began to pace. "I know what you're trying to do, and I won't let you." She stood before him, tears in her eyes, as she whispered, "I will not have another man plan my future for me without my input. I can't."

Jack closed his eyes briefly, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. That she would think he was like Pete… He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then looked at her. "You know me better than that, Carter," he stated quietly, the disappointment and hurt in his voice evident. "Besides, it's not just your future we're talking about here."

Sam bit her lip and turned to look at Leorah. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean…" She took a shaky breath before stating quietly, "I just need to figure this out. Please." She looked at him, pleading in her eyes. "Just…give me a few days?"

Jack held her gaze with his own, his heart hurting for her. But he knew that she needed to make this decision on her own. She'd had so much taken from her lately, and other things forced upon her, that he knew she needed to feel in control of her life. And her future. Nodding his head, he replied quietly, "OK. But just remember Sam. You're not the only one who cares about that little girl. Any decision you make will affect a lot more people than just the two of you." Left unsaid was how her decision would also affect his life, but Sam knew what he meant.

Sam nodded and once more turned away. She knew she had hurt him and hated herself for it. But she also knew that she had to do this her way. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't let Jack O'Neill take care of everything for her. She needed to have that control over her life. Sam knew her decision would affect all of them: herself, Leorah, Jack, Daniel, Teal's, Janet. And that her friends would stand by and support her no matter what. Especially Jack.

Sam reached over and took his hand in hers but forced her eyes to remain on Leorah. "I promise; when I've got this figured out, you'll be the first to know."

He remained quiet for a moment before squeezing her hand lightly. "You'd better. I have to sign the paperwork, ya' know."

She gave a soft laugh that almost sounded like a sob before turning to look at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before she said quietly, "Come on. Let's take her home." Jack nodded, squeezing her hand once more before releasing it. As they started across the playground to retrieve Leorah, for the first time in a long time, Jack felt confident about their future. For the last four words that Sam had uttered, spoke volumes.


	15. Reflection

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the outing to the park. This one's a bit shorter and rather introspective, but I needed the transition before the fun begins...Harry's coming after all:)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Reflection **

After they returned from their outing to the park, Sam made herself scarce for the remainder of the afternoon and evening. She took Leorah to her lab and tried to focus on a few of her projects while the little girl played, but found the task impossible. Her mined was whirling with the information Jack had given her and she was trying to organize her thoughts, but finding the task difficult. Every time she looked down at Leorah, Sam felt a new surge of feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

The fresh air had made the little girl sleepy so, after only an hour, Sam had collected some food from the commissary and the two of them had eaten a quiet meal in Sam's quarters. After dinner, Sam gave Leorah a quick bath and read her a story from the stack of picture books that had been donated to them. Eyelids drooping by the middle of the book, the exhausted but happy child fell asleep before the clock even read 1900 hours. Sam had sat on the edge of Leorah's bed for a long time, gently stroking the chestnut tresses and thinking. Leorah had firmly wrapped herself around Sam's heart and the career soldier knew it. The thought of her going with anyone else set Sam's heart pounding in fear. She knew, without a doubt, that come tomorrow at 1130, she needed to have a firm plan. Because there was no way in hell she'd let Harry Maybourne waltz out of the SGC with Leorah. No way.

------

Because Sam and Leorah didn't return to Daniel's lab, or later show up for dinner, it fell to Jack to explain what had happened. To say that Daniel and Teal'c were upset would be a gross understatement. Daniel ranted and raved for nearly twenty minutes, elucidating on the inane actions the IOC was taking in even _considering_ sending Leorah with Harry Maybourne.

Teal'c was much more succinct, but equally disturbed. "Harry Maybourne is not worthy of the honor of raising such a child as Leorah. I will not allow her to be."

Jack held up a placating hand. "Easy T. She's not going anywhere with him." He gave Teal'c a firm glance. "But the man _will_ be coming here tomorrow. A group of bigwigs seem to think he might be able help us at all with the spire. And Leroah," he added with a sigh. Then he gave Teal'c a measured glance. "Let's not kill him, OK? That would just cause a lot of extra paperwork that I don't need right now."

Teal'c met his gaze squarely. "I will accept Harry Maybourne's assistance with the spire." What was left unsaid was whether he would allow the man any contact with Leorah. Jack kind of doubted it.

Daniel drew Jack's attention away from the annoyed Jaffa. "What about Sam?" he asked quietly. When the two men turned to look at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "You're both thinking it to. Why doesn't she keep Leorah?"

Jack sighed and drew a hand through his hair. "It's not that easy, Daniel."

Frowning, Daniel replied, "Why not? Anyone can see that, even after four days, she loves that little girl more than anything. And Leorah obviously loves and trusts Sam. What's so difficult?"

Jack frowned at his friend. "Look Daniel. Carter's got to figure this out on her own, so let's not press the issue, all right?"

"All I'm saying…"

"I know what you're saying, Danny. Just…give her some space. That's all she asked for."

Daniel opened his mouth to respond once more but, at a look from Teal'c, he gave it a second thought. "All right, Jack," he replied instead.

Jack nodded his head in thanks, then turned to go. "See you guys for dinner?" When they both agreed to meet in the commissary for dinner, Jack took his leave. He knew he'd have more messages, and more paperwork, than he wanted to think about, especially after having been gone for several hours this afternoon. But in Jack's mind, the time had been more than worth it, even though the ending had been just as difficult as he thought it would.

-----

Late that night, Jack walked into the commissary, his mind and stomach both intent on a hot cup of coffee and a piece of cake. And none of that carrot cake crap Carter mentioned, he groused to himself. The commissary was fairly empty; it was 2330 after all. Jack gave the place a cursory glance and froze in surprise when he spotted the familiar figure of his 2IC bent over a dessert cup at a far table. Since she hadn't shown up at dinner, he didn't think he would see her the rest of the evening. He looked a bit closer at her. Even from this vantage point, Jack could tell that she wasn't eating, but merely pushing the gelatin substance around in an absent-minded manner; more likely deep in thought, he amended.

Heaving a slight sigh, Jack quickly retrieved the items he craved then made his way over to her table. He stood in front of her for a few seconds, surprised when the normally observant woman continued to push the jello cubes around in the dessert cup. Jack cleared his throat and met her startled look with a slight smile. "They serving stale jello again?" he nodded his head at the full cup in front of her. "I thought I sent a memo about that."

Sam looked down at her dessert cup and pulled a face. "No, Sir. It's fine. I guess I was just...thinking." When she didn't look back up at him, or offer her usual exasperated smile at his comments, Jack frowned.

Placing his own dessert and cup of coffee on the table, he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. He looked around expectantly. "Uh, Carter? Aren't we missing someone?"

Sam looked up and met his gaze, then gave him a slight smile. "Teal'c stopped by, Sir. Said he would sit with her if I needed _refreshment_."

"Ah," he replied, not pushing for further explanation. Jack added a container of cream and a packet of Equal to the coffee. He took a tentative sip, made a face, then pushed it across to her. "Too sweet. Here Carter. Don't let it go to waste."

She looked at him in confusion. She knew very well he took his coffee black. Why on earth would he add cream and sugar unless…Flushing slightly, Sam accepted the coffee with a quiet, "Thank you, Sir."

He waved away her thanks and started in on his cake, both officers not minding in the least the comfortable silence that took place between them. When his cake was finished, Jack leaned back in his chair and regarded her solemnly. "So Carter, you want to tell me what has my best officer sitting alone in the commissary at 2200, pushing poor defenseless cubes of jello around in her dessert cup?" He raised expectant eyebrows as she stared across the table at him.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Not much, Sir. Just a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"Such as?" he prompted. He knew darn well what had her up at this hour, mind in a jumble, but also knew it would be best if she opened on her own. Of course, he didn't mind giving her a little prodding, should she need it.

Sam looked away for a moment, not willing to voice her thoughts and fears just yet. "Oh, you know. Wondering about the spire and what it might mean for us." She shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "I've been thinking about my last conversation with Dr. Swanson concerning Leorah. I'll have to let her know that she giggled today at the playground." A soft smile passed Sam's lips as she recalled that incident. "Siler has asked for my help in reconfiguring a MALP to accept transmissions from…"

Jack leaned forward and looked intently into her eyes, effectively interrupting her. When she met his gaze, he said quietly, "However much you may excel at everything else, you are a terrible liar, Carter. Now out with it."

Sam bit her lip and looked away, afraid that if she told him what was really on her mind, she'd burst into tears and embarrass herself in front of him. Then again, she'd pretty much been on the verge of tears off and on these past few days, and Jack hadn't appeared the least bit bothered by it. His gentle voice brought her face back toward his. "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain reprobate named Maybourne coming to pay us a visit tomorrow, does it?"

Sam looked away again, willing the tears that threatened with his words to remain hidden. At his quiet but insistent, "Sam," she turned back to face him, her fears clearly showing on her face.

"What if he wants her? What if they put forth an argument that is so…so _credible_, that the only choice is to send her back with him?" The questions were uttered with a pained whisper, Sam's eyes beseeching him to allay her fears.

Not caring in the least if anyone happened to see, Jack put one hand over hers and held it lightly. "That's not going to happen, Sam. I told you: there's no way I'd let Maybourne take that little girl. And even if I considered it, not that I would mind you," he added hastily when her eyes widened in dismay, "Teal'c would likely tear both Maybourne and me to pieces before the kid stepped foot on the ramp." He finished this last with a small grin, wanting desperately to ease the tension.

Sam regarded him quietly for a moment before nodding and looking down. She knew she had over-reacted, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Not where Leorah was involved at any rate. "I'm sorry, Sir. I guess…"

She didn't get to finish her thought. "Hey. There's no need to apologize, Carter. In fact, I order you not to," he emphasized with a smile and a squeeze to her hand before he drew his away. His smile widened when he received a small grin in return, then he pulled back further and straightened in his chair. "Now, much I am enjoy talking with you at," he glanced at his watch and grimaced, "2355, tomorrow's going to be a humdinger of a day. I think we'd better got to bed." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt himself flushing. When Sam raised a teasing eyebrow at him, he waved a hand dismissively. "You know what I meant, Carter," he grumbled before getting to his feet.

Sam chuckled as she got to hers as well, her heart feeling much lighter than it had when she had entered the commissary thirty minutes ago. "Yes, Sir." Quietly they cleaned up their table and brought their dishes to the cleaning station near the exit. In the little alcove that was protected from sight, Sam turned to him and said simply, "Thank you."

Jack looked down at her. He didn't need to ask her why she was thanking him; he knew. "You know you can count on me anytime, Carter. Day or night," he added a bit softer.

Their gazes locked for several long moments before she nodded her head and gave him a grateful smile. Jack returned the smile and then they turned and left the commissary, each returning back to their respective rooms. As they parted ways, both Jack and Sam's thoughts were on the little girl with dark hair and green eyes. Jack's thoughts wandered to how the little girl might react to Maybourne…and his wife. Jack shook his head at the thought. Who would have ever thought that Maybourne could attract one woman, let alone, what….five? He'd have to ask Carter about the odds of that some other time. Like in ten or twenty years.

For her part, Sam's resolve to keep Leorah strengthened. Sure, she knew it wasn't going to be easy and that a lot of lives would be affected. But she also knew that this was something she had to do: not only for Leorah but also for herself. As Sam walked down the empty corridors to her room, she heard her father's voice in her head. _You can still have everything, Sam_. She nodded her head and whispered, "I'm going to try, Dad. I'm going to try."

As she made the last turn to her quarters, Sam took a deep breath. Contrary to what General O'Neill thought, she wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. She was determined to have two very important documents ready by the time Leorah awoke; two documents that would change both of their lives dramatically, but certainly for the better.


	16. A Show of Force

**Chapter 16 – A Show of Force**

At precisely 1128 the next morning, Samantha Carter stepped into the briefing room, a small child clinging to her leg. Since the moment she had awakened, Leorah had seemed to pick up on Sam's nervous tension and had attached herself to the woman caring for her in a manner Sam hadn't experienced for several days. She cursed herself for allowing her own feelings to be transformed to this sweet, innocent little girl and resolved to work harder at controlling her emotions. Sam shook her head wryly. What had happened to tough, no-holds barred Soldier Sam, she thought to herself as she looked down at the child. Her eyes softened. Oh yeah. That's right. Her heart had been firmly captured and turned to mush by a five year old, green-eyed sprite. Sam laughed softly as she placed a manila folder on the table in front of her.

Reaching down, she gently picked Leorah up. Blue eyes stared into green for several moments before Sam whispered quietly, "Everything is going to be all right, Leorah. I promise. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you, do you understand?" The words had been said with a fervent promise that Leorah seemed to understand, for she nodded her head and then put it trustingly on Sam's shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. As she rubbed the small back, Sam added lightly. "Now, in a few minutes, you're going to meet someone new. He's an old…friend…of the General's." Sam stuttered slightly over the words, but forced a smile on her face as Leorah pulled back to study her. She didn't look convinced at Sam's words. Sam chuckled, "Don't worry. He's pretty harmless." Most of the time, she added to herself.

From her left, Jack and Teal'c exited Jack's office, both men harboring seriously determined looks on their faces. Sam could only guess at the conversation that had been held behind closed doors. As soon as he spotted Sam and Leorah, Jack made his way over to them without hesitation. He stopped in front of Sam, his eyes raking both her and Leorah from head to toe. He hadn't seen Leorah since they returned from the park yesterday and Carter since late last night. Finally, he asked, "You two OK?"

Sam smiled and nodded her head; Leorah copying the movement. Jack studied Sam's face more closely. He could tell she still harbored a sense of nervousness about the upcoming visit from Maybourne, but there was also a sense of peace lurking in her blue eyes that he wondered about.

Knowing he couldn't ask her about it now, Jack transferred his attention to the little girl still in Sam's arms. He grinned as he took in the outfit Sam had put on her. Not one for frilly dresses, Sam had put Leorah in a comfortable pair of blue jeans with a small sweatshirt that read "Future Pilot". Though she was dressed like a tomboy, Leorah still wore the pink sneakers from the day before and her hair had been plaited into a French Braid. Tendrils of hair framed her face, making her look like a little elf. Smiling, Jack reached out his hands and Leorah went to him willingly. Jiggling her slightly, he said, "Well, don't you look pretty today, princess. Did Sam do your hair?" He tugged gently on the long braid trailing down her back, causing Leorah to shrug up her shoulders and giggle softly. Jack and Sam shared a smile; both of them glad that the little girl hadn't lost her giggle.

Teal'c raised both eyebrows in surprise. "She has vocalized, O'Neill."

Jack grinned at his friend. "Yeah, T. She did that yesterday, didn't you munchkin? I bet if we tickle you, we'll get lots more giggles." He moved his hand toward her tummy, and Leorah pulled back, pushing against his hands, but giggling as she did so. Jack laughed. "Told you," he announced to no one in particular.

Sam stood back, watching the pair with a warm smile. He was so good with children, she thought to herself. As Sam glanced down at the manila folder on the table, she felt a renewed sense that she was doing the right thing. If the paperwork went through, not only would Leorah be in her life permanently, but just maybe, Jack would be too. And if it didn't go through? Well, Sam knew that she would fight tooth and nail to _make_ it happen.

Jack turned to Sam, ready to make a smart-ass comment about giggling, when he saw her attention diverted to the table. She had a look of introspection and intense determination on her face that he usually only saw when she was in her lab, working on some doohickey or another. Jack let his gaze wander to the folder on the table that she was staring at so intently. He cocked his eyebrow, about to ask her about it, when the sound of the gate spinning and the subsequent alarm going off drew everyone's attention to the gate room below the windows.

"Incoming wormhole," Walter announced over the intercom. After a momentary pause, he added, "It's Harry Maybourne, Sir."

Jack grimaced slightly, then turned back to the others. Forcing a lightness to his voice for Leorah's sake, he said, "Well, looks like we have company. Guess I'd better go say hello." After pressing a light kiss on her head, Jack passed her back to Sam. Then he looked around the room, as if suddenly realizing that Daniel was missing. Frowning, he turned to Teal'c. "Where's Daniel? I figured he'd be the first one here with hundreds of questions for Maybourne."

"Daniel Jackson has been able to piece together several sections of the spire this morning. He will arrive momentarily," Teal'c replied.

"Ok then," Jack responded with a shrug. Then to Sam he said, "Why don't you just…wait here, Carter. No sense overwhelming our visitors right off the bat, is there?" Although he was smiling, his eyes were intent and Sam knew he wished to spare Leorah any more emotional upheaval than necessary. He would explain things to Harry before they entered the room, but his explanation would only go as far to what they had found on Tarona: namely the broken spire and the orphaned child. He had no intention of mentioning the possibility of Maybourne taking Leorah back with him. It just wasn't going to happen, no matter what the bigwigs in Washington might think.

The seventh chevron had locked, and Jack turned to go. As he reached the door, he realized that he was alone so he turned around, a puzzled look on his face. "You coming T?"

"I do not believe you require my assistance to greet Harry Maybourne, O'Neill. I will remain here with Colonel Carter and Leorah," was the short reply. From the look on the large man's face, Jack knew not to question his decision. He cast a quick glance at Sam, heartened to see the small smile on her face at the Jaffa's display of protection. "All righty then. Welcoming committee of one, coming right up." Then he turned and sauntered out of the room.

Sam gave Teal'c a smile of gratitude, which he returned along with a slight bow. Leorah smiled back as well and returned the bow, causing the serious expression on Teal'c's face to change into a grin.

A scant ten minutes later, Jack reentered the room, Harry Maybourne at his heels and right behind him, a dark haired woman in her early thirties, wearing a long, dark blue dress in the style of her people. Sam had placed Leorah on the floor several minutes ago. As soon as the new people entered the room, she ducked behind Sam and held onto her leg. Sam reached back and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but didn't draw her forward. If Leorah wanted to hide from Maybourne, Sam wasn't going to stop her.

As Harry Maybourne stepped into the room, his smile slowly faded. Here before him were two people that he knew didn't think much of him. Unjustly so, he thought to himself. After all, he had helped save their butts more than once. However, after carefully looking the Jaffa over, he decided to keep those thoughts to himself. Instead, as politely as possible, he greeted them. "Colonel Carter, Teal'c. Good to see you again. This is my," he seemed to count mentally for a moment, before continuing, "Fourth wife, Keetha." He took a small step back and glanced at Jack in worry at the intense look that crossed Colonel Carter's face with his introduction.

"_Fourth_ wife?" she repeated with a hint of disgust.

Jack came around and stood between the two of them. "Easy, Carter," he said quietly, but with a look of amusement on his face. Then he turned to Keetha. "You remember Colonel Carter and Teal'c," he stated more than asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course. It is indeed a pleasure to see both of you again. Thank you for allowing me to accompany my husband. My first trip through the Stargate has been most exhilarating."

Sam smiled politely at her, for even though she didn't think much of Harry Maybourne, she could not find fault with this gentle woman. Well, except for her taste in men maybe she thought to herself and suppressed a shudder. Leorah chose that moment to peek out from behind Sam's legs. Keetha caught her breath and peered closer. "Oh, is this the child you mentioned, General O'Neill? She is certainly a darling little thing."

Harry Maybourne chuckled. "Keetha loves children. Wants at least six of them, don't you? He grinned smugly at Jack. "Not sure if I want that many, but I sure don't mind trying!"

"I didn't need to hear that," Jack declared with a look of disgust.

Harry continued to grin as he took a step closer to get a better look at Leorah, but Teal'c moved forward to block his way.

When Maybourne turned puzzled eyes to his, he merely stated, "The child is frightened of strangers. Please come no closer."

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's overprotectiveness. It wasn't like Maybourne was going to kidnap the kid, for crying out loud! But when Harry turned to meet Jack's gaze, he just shrugged. "T's kind of protective of her. Let's sit down, shall we?" The group moved and sat down at the table; Jack at the head, Sam and Teal'c to his left and Harry and Keetha to his right. Leorah sat on Sam's lap, her head tucked firmly under her chin as she gazed warily at these newcomers. Harry Maybourne did not miss the way all three of them gazed at the child in concern before turning their attention back to him.

Gently, Keetha smiled at the little girl. "What is your name, little one?" When she received no response, Keetha turned questioning eyes to Sam.

"Her name is Leorah," Sam supplied reluctantly.

"Oh, what a beautiful name. How old are you Leorah?" Again, Keetha received no response and frowned in puzzlement across the table.

"She hasn't spoken since we found her," Sam explained quietly.

Keetha's frown deepened. "Then she is defective?"

Sam's eyes sparkled with anger at the cruel implication of this woman's words. Before she could retaliate, Jack interjected. With a steely glare, he addressed Maybourne's wife. "No, she is not _defective_. She merely finds it difficult to speak right now. She witnessed things that no child should ever have to see." Keetha flushed at the controlled fury of his words and gazed worriedly at her husband before looking down. She had not meant to be cruel; she had only been stating what was accepted as fact on her world.

Sensing the tension escalating, Harry spoke up and tried to diffuse some of it. "You'll have to excuse my wife. Where she comes from, children who have any type of…disability…are often referred to as defective. They are not treated cruelly, just…labeled as such and given certain…considerations." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's their way."

This time, Sam was allowed her say. "Labeled? So for the rest of their lives, they are stuck with a label they can't shake, just because they are different? God, Maybourne," she stated with derision, "Even you should know better than that."

Harry held his hands outward in a placating gesture. "I'm doing my best to change things, Colonel, but Rome wasn't built in a day. Besides," he eyed her carefully, "How different is it from here, really? She might not be called 'defective' but she'd be labeled none the less. At best? As a mute, at worst? Slow. Is that any better?"

Sam glared and pulled Leorah closer. Although the little girl didn't know why, she sensed Sma's anger, and was trembling slightly. She knew it had something to do with her and the man across the table. "Yes, it is worse, and I think you know it. Defective implies a lot more than mute ever would." Sam's voice was dangerously low, and Jack knew he'd better intervene before everything went to hell in a hand basket before they even had Maybourne check out the spire.

Maybourne's words, although not intentionally malicious, only firmed Jack's resolve in not even considering him as a guardian for Leorah. It really wouldn't be fair to either one of them. Besides, he thought with an inward grin, Carter would likely kill both him and Maybourne before she saw Leorah handed over to someone she had such little regard for. He spared a glance at Teal'c. Of course, she'd probably have to get in line to do so.

Sam was still shooting sparks at Keetha, who seemed to withdraw even more under the onslaught. If she had bothered to spare a glance Teal'c's way, she likely would have melted under his intense glare. Harry however, did look around the room. Noting the angry glares directed at both him and his wife, he cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, Jack, I have the distinct impression you're not asking me to find a home for the kid. Mind you, I could if you need me to. There are several older women in the village who would be willing to take her in. I know a few in particular who could use her help. They could teach her useful skills, too. Enough so that one day, she'd probably be accepted as a third or fourth wife."

If looks could kill, Maybourne would be dead where he sat. Teal'c had half risen in his seat at the man's words, his icy stare boring into the former Colonel. Jack ignored the Jaffa for a moment and focused his attention on Sam. He had never seen Carter this angry in his entire life and he really never wanted to again, especially if directed at himself. For a moment, he could only gaze at her in awe. A mother defending her young came briefly to mind. When she too started to rise from her seat, Leorah still clutched in her arms, Jack acted fast. Putting one hand out to stop both her and Teal'c, he addressed Harry. "Thanks all the same, but that won't be necessary. Finding a good home for her here is not going to be a problem." He glanced at Sam, relieved to see that she had paused and was now quietly resuming her seat. Jack continued. "What we really need, is any information you might have about her people and about the spire. What do you know?"

Maybourne shrugged his shoulders and leaned back bit more comfortably in his seat. "Not a lot, Jack. I told Jackson everything I knew about the spire when I first informed him about it. As for," he glanced at Leorah, keeping his gaze away from Sam's angry eyes. He waved a hand absently at Leorah. "I really don't know much more than you do. As you know, my people don't travel through the gate and I don't believe theirs did either." He frowned in thought. "Although there must be some link between our people and theirs. There are too many similarities for it not to be so." He cast a worried look Jack's way. "You said they were totally wiped out? Do you think the Jaffa intend to do the same to us?"

Jack shook his head. "I doubt it. As far as we know, they were looking for the spire. Which is now in a million pieces, I might add." Jack gave a disgruntled look and shook his head.

"Yeah. Sorry to hear about that," Harry replied, but his voice wasn't entirely sincere as he was thinking what would happen to him if the Jaffa _did_ show up again. "Say Jack. Just in case they do come back…"

Jack gave him a look of irritation. "Don't worry. We won't leave you hanging."

Harry gave him a crooked grin. "Knew I could count on you, buddy."

Jack snorted, but was prevented from replying by Daniel's entrance into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he announced as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. He had some rather revealing news to share but, sensing the tension, he held back. Daniel gave a cursory glance around the table and stopped when he saw the way Sam was still glaring coldly at Maybourne. "Uh, everything OK in here?" he went to stand next to Sam. Placing a hand gently on Leorah's head, he offered both her and Sam his quiet support. Leorah looked up at him and Daniel was struck by the edge of fear in her eyes. He glanced over at Jack. "Uh, Jack?"

Jack waved a hand. "It's OK Daniel. Just got off to a rocky start, that's all." From his pocket, he pulled out his yoyo and passed it to Daniel, who quietly handed it to Leorah. The distraction was enough to take her focus off the tension, and the conversation, in the room.

Daniel smiled down at the child before he returned his glance to Sam. She finally tore her gaze away from Maybourne and looked up at him. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she visibly forced herself to relax before giving him a slight nod. Daniel squeezed her shoulder, then he dumped his files on the table and drew up a chair, making sure to sit next to her, just in case she needed help with Leorah. He could see that Teal'c was occupied at the moment, keeping his steely glare directed at the visitors.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Jack tried to get the meeting back to even footing. He didn't know, however, how far off the mark his next comment was going to take them. "So. Got something for us, Danny?"

A sense of excitement returned to Daniel's face. "Yes. In fact, I found out quite a bit in the last few hours." He flipped open the top folder and took out some digital pictures he had just printed out, showing the pieced together spire. "We have to go back," he announced bluntly, his eyes alight with anticipation as he looked up at Jack. "And we have to bring Leorah with us."

* * *

_TBC - Cliffhanger and all:)_


	17. Decisions

_A sense of excitement returned to Daniel's face. "Yes. In fact, I found out quite a bit in the last few hours." He flipped open the top folder and took out some digital pictures he had just printed out, showing the pieced together spire. "We have to go back," he announced bluntly, his eyes alight with anticipation as he looked up at Jack. "And we have to bring Leorah with us."_

**Chapter 17 –Decisions**

Daniel's rather abrupt announcement was met by a wide variety of responses.

"What?"

"Daniel!"

"Are you certain, Daniel Jackson?"

"Why the hell would you people want to go back there?"

Daniel held up a hand for silence. He looked down at the little girl next to him, her response and that of the woman next to her being the only ones that mattered at the moment. Leorah had looked up at him when she heard her name, only to glance around the room in confusion at the various cries of disbelief that soon followed. Frowning, she looked back up at the man who had been the cause of all the noise. Daniel gave her a soft smile and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand before daring to meet Sam's gaze. Expecting an angry glare, he was surprised by the look of disbelief and sadness that crossed her face.

Wincing in regret, Daniel met her gaze. "Believe me Sam, I would do anything not to have to bring her back there. But…there's something else we're meant to find. And I think Leorah is the only one who can lead us to it," he explained.

"Exactly what _kind _of something, Daniel?" The tone behind Jack's question brought Daniel's attention back to the man beside him. He saw the look of irritation in his friend's eyes, as well as a carefully guarded look of unease.

Daniel took a deep breath and rose to his feet before he began to explain. He spread out several papers in front of himself and pointed to one of them. "This is the section that Leorah first helped me with; the one that says a light shall lead them. We naturally assumed it meant Leorah, because her name means light." He took a moment to smile down at the child, who was staring at the photographs with interest.

"And?" Jack prompted him along.

"Well," Daniel continued, "with Leorah's help these past few day, and Marjie's today, I've gotten quite a bit more of the spire put together. And now I'm even more certain it refers to Leorah." He drew several more pictures forward and laid them on the table so that they formed one continuous depiction of the broken spire. Jack shot a quick look of surprise Sam's way: he was frankly amazed by how much space the pictures took up. He hadn't thought Daniel had gotten this far. Pointing to a picture below the one he had just spoken about, Daniel went on. "This section says _from the many_, _only one will remain_. Right here, it says that _the child of light will lead the worthy to the truth_." He pointed to a new picture. "I had a bit more trouble with this part, but I'm pretty sure it says that _the truth will not be hidden within the darkness, but will reach its peak toward the brightness of the sun_."

Jack shook his head as if to clear the confusing words from his mind. Daniel looked around the room, his gaze finally resting on Sam and Leorah. "The spire that we found wasn't the real spire, Sam. Or the true one, as the case may be. There's another one out there. One that, for some reason, Leorah knows about and just might be able to lead us to."

"But how do you know for sure she knows anything, Daniel?" Sam asked quietly as she leaned forward to study the pictures. Leorah's head rested against Sam's chest as she too continued to peruse the pictures in front of her. Both of them seemed to need the subtle contact as neither made a move to change their positions.

"The picture," he replied quietly. When Sam looked up at him in confusion, he continued. "Remember that picture she drew at our first briefing back from Tarona? The spire in the middle of a field with a bright sun in the background? It has to be the true spire. The one we found was in a cave. In the darkness," he emphasized the words from the broken spire.

Everyone was silent as they digested this new revelation. "There's one more thing," Daniel added softly. He looked at Jack then back at Maybourne, his eyebrows raised in question.

Jack looked at the man next to him, then waved at Daniel to proceed. "Go ahead, Daniel. It's not like he's going to go to the NID or anything."

Harry smirked. "Gee Jack, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Ignoring him, Daniel continued. "The last part that I was able to decipher stated that the worthy would consist of one whom the Ancients have touched, and one whom the Goa'uld have touched." He looked at Jack, then Sam. "It's got to be the two of you," he added softly.

Sam frowned. "I wasn't touched by the Goa'uld, Daniel. It was the Tok'ra."

"Yes, I know Sam. But maybe when this prophesy was written, the Tok'ra hadn't broken off yet."

There was another moment of silence before Teal'c broke in. "What Daniel Jackson has discovered does appear to pertain to the child, O'Neill, as well as to you and Colonel Carter. Perhaps this second spire will contain information that will allow us to continue our quest for peace within this galaxy."

Sam looked up from her study of the pictures. Although he meant the words he spoke, Teal'c's eyes were full of regret. He didn't want to bring the child back to the planet anymore than she did. Sighing, Sam added, "There could be a ZPM nearby as well, Sir." She glanced down at the little girl in her lap, her eyes full of regret. "They could really use another one in Atlantis. If the Ancient's left this second spire, well," she shrugged, but everyone knew what she meant. If the Ancient's did indeed leave the spire, there was a good chance that they might have left a ZPM nearby.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was not going to be one of those decisions he enjoyed making, he could tell that right now.

Maybourne broke through the contemplative quiet. "So, you think this second spire has something important on it Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel frowned across the table at the man, wondering idly why this man was still in the room. "Most likely," he replied shortly.

"Well then, I'd like to come with if you're going back. It might have pertinent information for the people on _my_ planet as well," he emphasized importantly.

The four members of the SGC scowled at him. "No," Jack replied shortly.

"But Jack," Maybourne protested.

Jack skewered him with a look. "No."

"I do believe Daniel Jackson mentioned that only the 'worthy' would be led to the spire", Teal'c mentioned with a pointed look Harry's way.

Harry frowned darkly at the man, but didn't pursue the matter.

When he was certain the man wouldn't interrupt again, Teal'c directed his next statement to Jack. "Ba'al will not have remained on the planet if he did not find what he sought, O'Neill. But I am most certain he would leave it under some means of surveillance."

Jack leaned forward once again and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I figured as much." He looked down at the little girl, who had picked up one of the pictures and was regarding it thoughtfully. Man, he sure wished she would choose to start talking right about now. Knowing it wasn't going to happen, he directed his gaze at Daniel. "I can't in good conscience take her back, Daniel. Not for some prophesy that may or may not pertain to us and not for the promise of a ZPM. If there's any chance of a threat..." Jack left the rest unsaid.

Daniel nodded his head in understanding. Much as he wanted to find the second spire and uncover its secrets, he had no wish to put Leorah at risk either. If anything happened to the little girl, he would never forgive himself. And he highly doubted if Sam would forgive him either. "We could send a UAV through, just to check if the area's clear," Daniel suggested quietly.

Jack immediately shook his head. "I don't want any unnecessary gate activation. It could alert Ba'al or whatever goons he might have lurking around the planet. If we go in, it has to be as quietly as possible."

Very softly, as if speaking to herself, Sam said, "Ter'mac."

Jack shared a confused glance with Teal'c before he replied, "Excuse me?"

Sam wrapped her arms loosely around Leorah and met his gaze. "Ter'mac. He was a friend of Sel'mac and… of dad." She frowned slightly as she said the word. The reminder of his death was still a sharp pain in her heart, that she knew would be with her for a long time. "After dad…Ter'mac told me if I ever needed anything," she shrugged and winced slightly. Sighing, she added, "If he has a ship available, maybe it won't quite as risky." Jack and Sam's eyes locked, each one knowing what it had cost Sam to speak up. Although she was certainly thinking about the welfare of the little girl on her lap, Sam also knew without a doubt that this find could be extremely important to the SGC and ultimately, to Earth.

After several tense moments, Jack finally nodded his head, then turned to Daniel. "Take Maybourne to your lab. See if there is anything at all he can help us with." He turned and shot the man a meaningful glare. "If you _ever_ want any help from us in the future, you'll go quietly and do what you can."

Maybourne put a hand to his chest in feigned hurt. "Jack. You wound me."

Jack just rolled his eyes and nodded at the two SF's who stood inside the door. "Don't let them out of your sight," he ordered. "Him especially," he added, nodding Maybourne's way. They nodded and, once Daniel had gathered up his pictures, they followed the three of them out of the room. Once they were gone, Jack turned back to his two remaining friends.

Teal'c was frowning as he watched Maybourne leave. That he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him was obvious. He rose to his feet. "Perhaps I should accompany Daniel Jackson to his lab, O'Neill," he suggested.

Sam looked up and her eyes met Jack's. In their blue depths, Jack could clearly read the fear and worry in her eyes, but he could also see how she was trying to tamp those emotions down and remain professional in the face of what they might have to do.

Not taking his eyes off Sam, Jack replied, "Actually, I have something else I need you to do, T." Teal'c waited patiently for the directive. Glancing at the large man, Jack nodded meaningfully at Leorah before requesting, "Think you can take Leorah down to see the Doc? Carter and I need to…discuss a few things."

Leorah, who had been watching and listening with great interest, looked up at Jack and vehemently shook her head. She had felt the renewed sense of tension in Sam as soon as she'd said that funny name and didn't want to leave the woman's side. Jack smiled softly at the child's reaction; he wouldn't want to go see the doc either. He scrunched down in front of Leorah and put his hand on her leg. "Hey kiddo, there's nothing to worry about. Janet's been asking about you. I think she'd really like a visit from you." For the first time since they had met her, Leorah's face fell into a small pout. She did not look at all convinced at Jack's words. He had a hard time not smiling at her reaction and looked up at Sam, the amusement in his eyes evident.

Sam turned Leorah around to face her. She schooled her features and smiled gently at the little girl. "It's all right sweetheart. I'll come get you in a little while. The General and I have some things we need to talk about, and you'd be bored. I'm sure there are a few toys in Janet's office you haven't had the chance to play with yet," she cajoled the little girl.

Leorah shook her head again and wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's neck. Jack rose stiffly to his feet, muttering, "She's harder to negotiate with than the Chinese." The comment brought the first real smile to Sam's face since the whole briefing began.

When he heard the soft sniffles begin to emanate from the little girl, Teal'c stepped forward and in one effortless move, plucked Leorah off of Sam's lap. "Come little one. We shall make a temporary stop in the commissary on our way to see Doctor Frasier. I do believe they are serving chocolate pudding at this time." He nodded to Jack and Sam, then turned to leave the room. Leorah put her arms trustingly around Tela'c's neck and let herself be carried out of the room without further resistance, although she did shoot a pitiful look Sam's way as she was taken from the room.

The two watched quietly for a moment before Jack sighed. "God, I hate this." Then, looking down at Sam, he said, "Go contact Ter'mac, Carter. Then come into my office. We'll need to figure out a game plan."

Sam met his gaze and nodded, then slowly rose to her feet. As she turned to make her way to the control room, she stopped and grabbed the folder that was still lying on the table. Even though the meeting had gone in a much different direction than she had anticipated, Sam knew that she had to inform her CO of her plans; before they took Leorah back to Tarona.

---------

Forty minutes later, Jack was standing in his office and accepting a manila envelope from Carter's hands. They had just heard back from Ter'mac. He would be available to take them to Tarona early the next morning. They would gate to a nearby planet and meet him. Using Leorah's pictures, the information from the broken spire, and hopefully the child herself, they would scout the planet in a cloaked ship. If there was any sign of Ba'al or Jaffa anywhere near where they might land, the mission would be over. Jack was not about to risk the life of a child on the premise that there might be something of interest to the SGC. It just wasn't worth it.

And now, he stood with a frown, looking down at the folder in his hand. Quirking an eyebrow, he stated, "Carter? Something you want to tell me?"

Sam was having a hard time meeting his gaze. She knew she was doing the right thing, but wasn't sure of his reaction. "Just open it, Sir. Please," she added imploringly.

Jack continued to study her for a moment longer, before he flipped back the cover and read over the contents of the top document. Slowly, a smile began to break out across his face. He looked up at her, his heart clenching in sympathy when he saw her chewing her bottom lip in apprehension. "I'm glad you decided to fill out the application, Carter. You're going to make an incredible mother," he said with a soft smile.

Sam's eyes flew to his, and she flushed with pleasure at his words. "Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry I didn't…"

He brushed away her apology. "No apologies necessary, Carter. It's not an easy decision to make, becoming a parent." His look became introspective for a moment before he shook the melancholy away. "You're definitely at the top of the pile, Carter," he stated, pointing to the large pile of adoption applications on his desk. "As a matter of fact, I'd say you're the only one in the pile at this point." He grinned at her. "You tell Leah about this yet?" he questioned curiously.

Sam's eyes softened as he used the nickname they had talked about on their way to the park. Then she sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up…or mine…and then have complications arise."

Jack frowned. "What kind of complications could there be, Carter? Basically, I have the last word on who gets her and, as far as I can see, she definitely belongs with you."

Sam bit her lip, then looked into his eyes. "Uh, maybe you should look at the other document, Sir," she said hesitantly.

Their eyes locked for several long moments before Jack looked down at the documents in his hands. Slowly, he flipped the application for adoption to the other side of the folder and stared down at the second document. His eyes quickly perused her written words before he looked up and met her gaze. "You don't have to do this, you know," he said softly. "There are a lot of military personnel with children who still go through the gate. You don't have to resign your commission."

Sam nodded her head. "I know. But…I just couldn't do that to her. If something happened to me," Sam closed her eyes and continued softly, "I can't put her through what I went through. What Cassie went through. Losing a mother…well, it wouldn't be fair." She opened her eyes, hoping to see understanding in his eyes. She wasn't disappointed. But there was still a fair amount of hesitation in his gaze as well.

"You sure you'll be happy just working in the labs? There's still a hell of a lot out there to see, Carter," he stated.

This time, Sam smiled. "I know. But I've seen more than enough to last me a lifetime. Besides, when have you seen me _not _happy to be working in my lab?"

Slowly, Jack grinned at her. "True." Then he quickly sobered, "But resigning your commission, Carter. I always thought, well, you seemed pretty hell bent on being career military," he shrugged.

Sam's face grew thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess I was at one point. But, things change, Sir. And I think it's time I did as well." As she looked up at him, Jack could see the determination in her eyes to do just that and he wasn't about to attempt to sway her from her decision, not if this is what she truly wanted.

He nodded his head in understanding. "There's going to be an uproar in Washington, Carter. But I'll back you 100." She smiled gratefully at him. "I'll put everything through when we get back, if that's what you really want. But if you change your mind…"

"I won't," she answered quickly. He waited a long moment before nodding his head, then he turned to place the folder on his desk. His mind was whirling with the changes that would soon take place, as well as with the possibilities this presented for the two of them. But he wasn't about to bring that up just yet. She had enough on her mind the way it was. But he couldn't help doing a little reconnaissance of his own.

Turning back to her, he leaned against his desk, trying for nonchalance. "So, no more going off world."

Sam smiled and relaxed, crossing her arms loosely as she leaned against the closed door. She had not realized until now how nervous she had been about how he would react to her news. "I'll go if I'm needed, Sir, but I'm hoping that won't happen too often," she said hopefully.

"One can hope," he added lightly. Then he cocked his head. "That will mean more free time, Carter" he continued. "You might have to take up a hobby."

She chuckled. "I think Leorah will take up all my free time, Sir." From the happy tone of her voice, Jack knew that she wasn't complaining about that fact in the least.

"Maybe, but you should still think of taking up a hobby. She'll be in school soon, you know," he persisted.

Knowing he was headed somewhere with his line of questioning, Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "Were you thinking of something specific?"

Jack stood up and walked over to her. He stepped into her personal space, but didn't touch her. "Fishing comes to mind, Carter," he stated softly.

Their eyes met for several long minutes before Sam quietly replied, "Actually, I was hoping to devote more time to fishing, Sir. A _lot_ more time." Jack's only response to her words was a slight widening of the eyes and in indrawn breath, but in their brown depths, Sam saw the reflection of her own feelings. "Fishing…and other things," she added with a soft smile, which he returned full force.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "O'Neill. Harry Maybourne is ready to make his departure," came the deep, irritated timbre of Teal'c's voice.

Sam chuckled. "I thought for sure that would be Daniel."

Sighing, Jack stepped back. "Yeah, me too. Sounds like Harry has worn out his welcome all ready. Wonder how that happened?" he asked sarcastically as he reached past her to open the door. Sam chuckled again and stepped back. Both of them had to bite their tongues at the sight that greeted them. Teal'c stood before them with a look of barely contained fury on his face while Maybourne stood behind him, his long cloak slightly disheveled looking. Jack took one look at his friend and clapped Teal'c on the shoulder as he walked past. "I'll take it from here, T."

With a look of relief, Teal'c replied, "I am most grateful, O'Neill."

Sam laid a sympathetic hand on Teal'c's arm as she exited Jack's office. "Tried your patience, didn't he?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replied with a grimace. Then he looked down at her and a wave of regret crossed his face. "I am sorry Colonel Carter, that we must return to Tarona with Leorah. Please be assured; I will allow no harm to come to her."

Sam smiled, and Teal'c was puzzled by the look of peace on her face. "I know you won't, Teal'c. Neither will I," she asserted.

Teal'c considered her thoughtfully for a moment before stating, "Has something occurred Colonel Carter?"

Flushing slightly, Sam looked down for a moment before meeting his gaze once again. "You could say that, Teal'c. I've turned an application to adopt Leorah. General O'Neill is pretty confident that it will go through without any problems."

A smile slowly formed on Teal'c face. "That is indeed good news, Colonel Carter. You will make an excellent mother for Leorah."

Blinking rapidly at the moisture that gathered in her eyes at his words, she replied softly, "Thank you Teal'c. That means a lot to me." She gave him a smile, then nodded toward the control room. "I'd better go. I want to make sure Maybourne leaves." Even though she had made known her intention to adopt Leorah, there was still a small part of her that harbored some trepidation as far as Harry Maybourne was concerned. She knew she would rest a lot easier once the man had returned to his adopted home planet.

Teal'c nodded in understanding. "I will accompany you. O'Neill may yet require my services."

Sam chuckled and led the way to the control room, both of them eager to see the last of Harry Maybourne.

------

_Same chapter, just had to fix a major flaw!_


	18. Shouts and Whispers

**Chapter 18 – Shouts and Whispers**

Harry Maybourne glanced behind Jack at up the control room. He frowned as he took in the figures of Teal'c, Daniel and Sam observing from above. Sam had her arms folded across her chest and a frown crossed her face as her eyes met his. "She doesn't really like me that much, does she?"

Jack swung his head back to see Carter standing there, then turned back to look at Maybourne. With a half-smirk, he stated, "Carter? No. Not much."

"Why not? I did help save her ass from Conrad. And it was because of me that you found that Ancient ship, even if you did manage to lose it. You'd think she'd be a little bit more grateful," he complained.

Jack shrugged. "And yet, you did a hell of a lot since then to piss her off. If I were you, I'd just let it go, Maybourne."

Maybourne turned his attention back to Jack and gave him a calculating look. "You know, Jack, in all the years I've known you to work with Carter, you always defend her, no matter what. If I'm not mistaken, there's seems to be something else between you besides a normal CO/21C relationship."

Jack's look of amusement quickly faded to be replaced by an impassive one. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Maybourne," he ground out before turning and signaling Walter to begin dialing the gate. Keetha stood quietly by her husband's side, her attention focused on the spinning gate. Ever since the outburst following her comments about the child, she had remained silent. She had no wish to invite the ire of these people; her husband seemed able to do that well enough on his own.

Maybourne snorted at Jack's last comment. "I may not always know what I'm talking about, Jack, but I definitely know what I see. And I can see without a doubt that there's more than platonic feelings between you and the Colonel. In fact, I'd bet on it." He stepped back and held up his hands in a defensive move when Jack took a threatening step toward him. "Hey! Take it easy buddy! It's not like I'm not going to say anything. Hell, if I were you, I would have taken that blond bomb-shell to bed long ago."

Though she couldn't hear them from her perch above the gate room, Sam knew something had been said by the quick reaction from an obviously irate General O'Neill. Maybourne never saw it coming. One moment Jack was standing quietly at the base of the ramp, albeit with a fierce glower on his face. The next, Harry Maybourne found himself flat on his back on the cement floor of the gate room, blood pouring out of his nose.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he gazed up. "My God, Jack! What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, his voice muffled by the hands that covered his face.

"Because, I've wanted to do that for a long time. And you just gave me a reason I couldn't pass up," Jack replied without apology while he shook out his slightly sore hand. It had been quite a while since he'd decked anyone, after all.

In the background, the SF's guarding the gate worked hard to cover their smirks of amusement. Up in the control room, there was a moment of stunned silence at the scene that had just played out, before a round of applause erupted.

Keetha gingerly helped her husband to his feet, her face showing her shock. She was not used to seeing supposed friends strike each other. She pressed a cloth into Harry's hands, glancing timidly at Jack. Harry took the cloth with a grimace and dabbed gingerly at his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood. "It's a wonder you can keep your job, if you treat all your off-world visitor's this way," he stated in a scathing tone directed at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "I don't treat _all_ of them this way. Just annoying ones who don't know when to keep their mouths shut," he replied. He directed his attention toward the gate as it came to life and the worm hole opened. "Looks like your ride's here, Maybourne." Jack waved up to the gate and waited for Harry to take his leave. "Have a safe trip. Don't call us, we'll call you,"

Still dabbing at his nose, which had seemed to stop bleeding so hard, Maybourne gave Jack a long look. Then, with a shake of his head, he chuckled slightly. "You haven't changed a bit, Jack."

Jack met his look head-on. "Neither have you, Harry. More's the pity."

Harry chuckled a little louder before turning toward the ramp. As he made his way up, he turned back once more to add, "Stay in touch, Jack. I kinda miss our little get-togethers." Then he turned and, taking Keetha's hand in his, disappeared through the shimmering event horizon.

Jack shook his head as the man disappeared, then turned and met the puzzled gazes from above. He gave them a crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jack sauntered out of the gate room. Although he had no illusions about the upcoming mission to Tarona, he felt a strange sense of accomplishment. Sometimes, it _was _good to be the man.

-------

That evening, Sam sat on her bed, Leorah at her side, and brushed out the long chestnut waves. The silence in the room enveloped them, but Sam didn't try and fill it with chatter. Her mind was heavily occupied with thoughts of the mission that would begin tomorrow at 0800. She was also thinking of the adoption papers she had turned in this morning. Although nervous at the prospect of becoming solely responsible for the life of this innocent little girl, Sam also felt a strong sense of hope and inner peace at her decision. That her four closest friends were in total support of her decision was an added bonus.

Now the upper most question in her mind was when should she tell Leorah? Should it be tonight, before the mission? Or after they returned? Should she wait until the papers were finalized, even though General O'Neill had assured her that the application would go through? And most importantly, how would Leorah react?

These questions kept circling around Sam's head until she finally noticed that she had stopped brushing Leorah's hair and the little girl was looking up at her with confusion. Sam set the brush down and pulled Leorah onto her lap. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I've got a lot on my mind tonight. Would you like me to read you a story?" Sam reached across Leorah and grabbed a picture book from the night stand next to her bed. "How about Green Eggs and Ham?" Even though it didn't make a lot of sense to her, Leorah loved the rhythm of this particular Dr. Seuss story and she often held it up as her choice for a bedtime story.

But tonight, Leorah shook her head no and pushed the book away, her brow furrowed. She focused her green eyes on Sam's and waited, a look of pleading on her face. Sam ran a hand over the soft waves of her hair. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked softly, wondering what the child wanted.

Gently, Leorah reached up and traced the lines of worry between Sam's eyes, her little face earnest. Sam sighed. Although she had tried hard not to, it seemed as if she were imparting her worries onto Leorah. Sam shifted Leorah slightly before wrapping her arms loosely around the girl. It seemed as if her decision on when to tell Leorah had been made for her. She thought quietly for a moment and then, very gently, Sam began. "You know we're going back to your planet tomorrow, right honey?" Leorah solemnly nodded her head. The only sign she gave Sam about her own nervousness was when she picked her doll up off the bed and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"It's going to be OK, Leorah. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise. And we'll only stay a little while. Then we'll come right back here. All of us." Sam didn't want the child to worry that they were going to bring her back to Tarona and leave her there. "I know you're worried, and that's OK. A lot of scary things happened there, didn't they?" Leorah nodded again, then leaned her head against Sam's chest. Sam rubbed the little girl's back soothingly. "But some good things happened there too, didn't they? Good things, like when you were with your Grandmother?"

Leorah looked up at the mention of her Grandmother. Her lips began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. She knew her grandmother was no longer on that planet. She knew that the bad men had hurt her, and now she was gone. Sam had explained all of this, but it still made Leorah sad to think that her grandmother was never coming back. "It's OK to be sad, Leorah," Sam said gently as she rubbed the child's back. "When people we love die, we feel sad for a long, long time. I felt like that when my mom died when I was just a girl…and when my dad died not long ago. But eventually, the hurt will go away, and we'll remember all the happy times we spent with them." Sam tilted her head and rested her cheek on top of Leorah's head, ignoring the tears that now formed in her own eyes.

The two of them rested quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, before Sam drew back again. Very softly, she continued, "When we lose people we love, our hearts might feel empty for a long time. But sometimes, other people come along and help fill up some of that emptiness. They don't take their place: they just fill up a piece of our hearts." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "You've done that for me, Leorah. You've helped me not miss my dad so much, because now you're in my heart too."

Leorah looked up at Sam with wide-eyed wonder. Slowly she reached out a hand and placed it in the middle of Sam's chest. Leorah gazed up at Sam with an expectant look, as if wanting reassurance that Sam's words were true. Sam smiled down at her. "Yes, sweetheart, right there," She put her own hand over Leorah's and squeezed gently. Then she took a deep breath. "And if it's OK with you honey, I'd like to take up a space in your heart." Then Sam took her hand off Leorah's and placed it over the girl's chest. Leorah looked down, then tentatively placed her own hand over Sam's.

Sam smiled at the simple, but powerful gesture then, with her other hand, she gently lifted Leorah's chin. "If we're going to be in each other's hearts, I think it's important that we stay together," she whispered softly, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. "So, if it's OK with you, I'd like to adopt you Leorah." At the confused look that passed over the child's face, Sam explained further. "That means that you would come and live with me…until you're all grown-up."

Leorah looked around the room, wondering if this was where she and Sam would live until she was a grown-up. Sam chuckled. "No honey. We wouldn't live here. We would go to my house. It's much bigger than here. You'd have your very own bedroom and I have a back yard that you could play in. We could even get a swingset like at the playground." Leorah's eyes lit up at the mention of the swings. Although hesitant at first, she had so loved the feeling of flying through the air with the wind in her hair.

Sam smiled, for she knew that Leorah was thinking of the swings. "And of course, you'd still get to see a lot of Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and…Jack," she hesitated briefly over the name. "They love you too, sweetheart, and want very much to be a part of your life."

Leorah looked up at the woman whom she had come to love and trust in such a short amount of time, and studied her for a minute. She was still slightly confused as to what 'adopt' meant, and was trying hard to understand. Sam waited with bated breath for some sort of response, but allowed the little girl time to process what she had heard. _Maybe I wasn't clear enough_, Sam thought to herself, and she tried to think of another way to explain things. God, she wished she had talked this over with Janet first. The other woman had gone through this several years ago herself and might have had some helpful advice.

Just as Sam was about to try and clarify things, Leorah pushed herself off of Sam's lap and went to one corner of the room. She bent over a crate that was full of picture books and dug through them for a minute as Sam watched in puzzlement. Finally, Leorah found what she was looking for and carried it over to Sam. With a serious expression that belied her age, she held the book up for Sam to see. The tears that Sam had been holding at bay spilled down her cheeks as she read the title of the book out loud. "_Are You My Mother?"_

With a restrained sob, Sam gathered Leorah to her in a fierce hug and managed to mutter through her tears, "Yes sweetheart. If you'll let me, I'd love to be your mother."

The book fell to the bed as Leorah wrapped her arms tightly around Sam's neck. In the soft whisper like an angel's voice, Sam heard one tiny word that she never imagined she would hear: "_M…m…mommy_."

* * *

_I had intended for Chapter 18 to take us back to Tarona, but this one just begged to be written first. Had to satisfy those blood-thirsty readers who wanted to see Harry pummelled, I guess! Hope you enjoyed it and didn't get too teary at the end! Thanks so much for all of the reviews - they are truly appreciated!_


	19. Journey Back to Tarona

_To say that I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews for the previous chapter would be a gross understatement! Thank you so much for all of your kind words of praise. I am so heartened to know that so many of you enjoyed the Maybourne whumping and were touched by the scene between Leorah and Sam. Hope I continue to provide good entertainment for you! The story is winding down, but I am certain there will be a few more chapters, as I have a hard time shortening things up:) Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think. Oh - and serious shippy fluff will be coming in about 2 more chapters, give or take..._**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Journey Back to Tarona**

The next morning at 0750 found Daniel, Teal'c and Jack standing at the base of the ramp, waiting on Sam and Leorah. Three heads turned when they heard the laughing voice of their friend as she strolled into the gate room, her hand lightly swinging that of the little girl who walked next to her. Sam's eyes were shining with happiness and Leorah was looking up at her with such adoration that all three men were caught off guard for a moment. They exchanged looks of surprise before turning as one back to Sam.

"Hey guys," Sam greeted with a smile as she came to stand in front of them. She looked from one to the other, waiting for a reply.

Teal'c was the first to speak. "Good morning Colonel Carter. It is indeed a pleasure to see you smiling this morning." He turned and bowed slightly to Leorah. "Good morning, young Leorah." Leorah smiled and bowed back.

"Hey Sam," Daniel added his own greeting. "Looks like you have Leorah ready for her first mission," he stated with a grin as he looked down at the child. Leorah was wearing a pair of green cargo pants, a tan t-shirt, and a green jacket over that. She wore a faded USAF baseball cap on her head; also in khaki green. Once again, her hair hung in a plaited braid down her back, the only adornment a bright pink ribbon tied at the end.

Sam smiled down at her charge. "Yeah, we're ready to go, aren't we sweetheart?" Leorah bobbed her head up and down vigorously, her eyes alight with a mixture of trepidation and excitement.

Jack studied Carter carefully. He had been half expecting her to come to him early this morning and beseech him to cancel the mission. He at _least_ was expecting her to show some reluctance at the impending trip. But here she was, with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes that he had never seen before. He had an inkling what might have caused the change in her. When she finally met his eyes, he cocked one eyebrow and drawled, "So Carter, you have some news to share?"

She beamed at him. Without preamble, Sam replied softly, "She spoke to me last night." Sam looked proudly down at Leorah and smiled. "She finally spoke."

"Really?" Daniel asked, his voice filled with excitement. "Can you tell us about the spire, Leorah? Where will we find it? How do you know about it? What…"

"She's not ready for that, Daniel," Sam quickly cut in, an edge of warning in her eye. "She only said one word, but it's enough for now," she added before relaxing her features and smiling gently at the child by her side.

"What words did she speak, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked with sincere curiosity.

Sam flushed slightly, but held her head up as she replied, "Mommy."

This time, it was only Daniel who looked surprised, for although he had harbored a hope that Sam would adopt the endearing little girl, he hadn't know that she had turned in the application. Jack hadn't seen the man since yesterday, so hadn't had the opportunity to fill him in and Teal'c figured it was the Colonel's news to tell, not his.

"Mommy?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows. "Does that mean…"

Sam smiled happily at her friend. "Yes, Daniel. I turned in the papers yesterday stating my intention to adopt Leorah." She didn't mention the other set of papers she had turned in. Sam didn't feel now was the right time for that. "The General is pretty certain that I'll get her," she added with a soft smile Jack's way.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Anyone can see she belongs with you, Carter. Even someone as dense as me," he added with a wry grin. Sam rolled her eyes at him, for she well knew that his "dense" act was just that…an act.

"I am most pleased for you Colonel Carter," Teal'c stated with slight nod of his head. "You will indeed make an excellent maternal figure for Leorah."

"Wait a minute, you knew about this?" Daniel stared at Teal'c with a look of accusation. "Why did no one bother to tell me?"

Sam placed a calming hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to leave you out. I just know that you've been busy with the spire and everything," she finished with a look of apology.

Daniel looked chagrined. "And I haven't been the most supportive lately. I'm sorry, Sam," he offered sincerely. "I really am happy for you. Both of you." He gave a small smile to the little girl standing beside Sam. "Teal'c's right you know. You're going to make a great mom." Then he pulled Sam toward him for a tight hug.

Sam's eyes sparkled with tears. "Thanks, Daniel," she whispered when she finally pulled back. "And you'll make and excellent Uncle. Both of you," she included Teal's in her gaze. Purposefully, she did not include Jack in the role of "Uncle", for she knew that after yesterday's conversation, they both held firmly to the belief that there might be more to his relationship with Leorah than honorary uncle.

Jack cleared his throat, drawing her attention, and stated quietly, "I'm glad for you too, Carter," but the look in his eyes told her he was more than just glad. The emotions she read there made her wish that he had been in the room with her when Leorah spoke, for she felt that he was as much a part of the child's first words as she was.

After several long moments, where Daniel and Teal'c regarded the staring couple with interest, Jack blinked and looked away. Scrunching down in front of Leorah, he chucked her softly on the chin. "So, you're going to be staying with us are you pumpkin? We couldn't be happier about it. Sam is going to be a wonderful mommy for you." He looked up at Sam and winked, smiling when she blushed. "And we're really excited that you decided to talk." He cocked his head and gave her a playful look. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Uncomfortable with the sudden attention, Leorah ducked her chin and hid behind Sam's leg. Daniel laughed softly. "That's OK, Leorah. Sometimes I don't feel much like talking to Jack either."

Jack scowled up at his friend, then turned back to Leorah. He pretended to inspect her, letting his eyes rove from the top of her cap to her shoes. When he spied the pink sneakers peeking out from under her pants, he gave her a mock frown. "That's not regulation footwear, soldier." He then reached around and tugged on her braid. "Neither is the ribbon. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Leorah scrunched up her shoulders and giggled, for she knew this gentle man was teasing her. "Pretty," she whispered so softly, that Jack had to strain to hear her.

He sat back on his heels and regarded her proudly for a moment before he smiled and said, "Works for me!" He grinned up at Sam, who had also heard the quietly stated word and reveled in the happiness she saw on Jack's face. "Maybe we'll have to get your mommy some pink shoes when we get back. What do you think?"

Leorah looked up at Sam and giggled at the look of mock horror on the woman's face. Then she turned back to Jack and nodded enthusiastically. Jack grinned. "Pink shoes it is then, pumpkin!"

Just then, SG's 4 and 7, along with Marjie Sampson, came into the room, ready for the upcoming mission. Jack was taking no chances: he would have taken even more personnel, but unfortunately, the ship they were taking wasn't large enough. It would be a tight fit as it was. But at least, Leorah would have several pairs of eyes on her at all times, and that is exactly what Jack intended. Getting to his feet, Jack looked around at the group that was assembled. Immediately, he changed from easy going friend to consummate leader. "Everyone ready?" At their nods, he continued. "I don't think I need to remind any of you what's at stake here. Our main objective is to see if we can find this second spire. But first and foremost, safety is our top priority." He glanced meaningfully at the little girl, who had shifted once more to stand slightly behind Sam, her hand now clutching the back of her pant leg. "Any one sees anything that even _hints_ at danger, you let me know immediately. Understand?" Eleven heads nodded their understanding. Satisfied, Jack looked up at the control room. "Dial up P3X-764 Walter. We're good to go." Jack handed Sam her P-90, which she quickly strapped to her jacket. Although her main duty would be to see to Leorah, she wasn't about to go off-world unarmed.

Packs on, SG-1 stepped up first; Leorah's hand held firmly in Sam's as she stood between her and Jack. When the little girl looked up with a hint of trepidation at their impending departure, Sam smiled down at her. "Everything's going to be fine, Leorah. I promise."

Jack took the little girl's other hand. "It'll be fun, just like riding the swings," he stated with a gentle squeeze of her hand and a smile. Leorah smiled back, then turned and focused her attention on the spinning Stargate.

As they stood shoulder to shoulder, ready to depart to their rendezvous with Ter'mac, Teal'c stared straight ahead and watched as the event horizon burst to life. Very quietly, he uttered to Jack, "She will not leave my sight, O'Neill."

Jack glanced at his friend and nodded his understanding. "Mine either," he agreed just as quietly. Somehow, Teal'c knew that his friend was including both Leorah and Sam in his reply.

-----

The trip through the gate was uneventful. For all of her earlier trepidation, Leorah acted like a seasoned pro. Her green eyes reflected the event horizon's glow as she turned back to watch it while it disengaged. Her smile of awe was contagious to all the adults present. "Cool, huh?" Jack asked from her side. She tipped her head up and smiled warmly at him. Jack returned the grin and tweaked the bill of her cap playfully.

His attention was drawn away when he heard Sam's warm welcome. "Ter'mac. Thank you so much for offering to help us." Sam released Leorah's hand and stepped forward to greet the dark haired Tok'ra who stood waiting at the base of a small slope.

"Samantha," the deep voice greeted when she reached him. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again." Then he bent his head and raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss across her knuckles. Jack sucked in a breath and stiffened at the gesture, but forced himself to remain impassive. Although he had seen the man at Jacob's bedside, he hadn't remembered how…young this particular Tok'ra was. Or, at least his host seemed young, Jack amended to himself. God only knows how old the snake was.

Releasing Leorah into Teal'c's care, Jack stepped forward. "So, you have a ship ready? We don't have a lot of time to waste," he stated shortly. Sam turned and frowned at him, wondering at his abruptness.

But the curtness didn't affect Ter'mac in the least. He knew well the reputation of General Jack O'Neill. "My cargo ship is just in the clearing beyond the trees." He looked over at the gathering of men and women who would be accompanying them and frowned slightly. "I am unsure if all your people will comfortably fit into my conveyance, General O'Neill."

Jack looked behind him at the group congregated now at the base of the ramp. "Two of Harrison's men will stay behind to watch the gate. We'll radio through the gate on Tarona if we need any back-up. That makes 10 of us, and one small child," he nodded to Leorah. "I think we'll all fit," Jack stated with grim determination, for he was not about to leave anymore of his people behind, aside from the two officers who were staying to man the gate.

Ter'mac nodded. "As you wish, General."

Jack gestured toward them, and the group stepped away from the gate, Teal'c and Daniel taking the lead. When she stopped next to Sam, Leorah let go of Teal'c's hand and grabbed Sam's. She looked up at this new person before her with a mix of curiosity and uncertainty. He looked much different than the people she was used to at the SGC. The Tok'ra looked down and met the child's curious gaze, wondering how a person so small could be of such importance to a mission. As if reading his thoughts, Sam stated quietly, "For some reason, she seems to know where the second spire is."

Frowning slightly, Ter'mac declared in his deep voice, "Why do you not just ask the child its location, instead of bringing her on a dangerous journey?"

Hearing his deep voice up close, Leorah let out a frightened gasp and drew back, hiding once more behind Sam. Sam put a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder and tried to soothe her. Jack scowled at the Tok'ra, even though he knew the man hadn't frightened the child on purpose. "She's not exactly speaking just now. She seems to be more into non-verbal communication." Jack briefly wondered if the Tok'ra could pick up his quiet communication. "Look Ter'mac, are we going to do this or not? Cause I've got plenty of paperwork I can be doing back at the old office, rather than jaunting half way around the galaxy."

Ter'mac blinked at the irate man, then bowed his head briefly before raising it once again. "Forgive us, General O'Neill. Ter'mac and I do not often come into contact with children. We mean no harm by our questions." This time it was the host, Gerault, who spoke. "We only wish to help you and, if possible, share in the knowledge you might acquire from this spire."

Jack stared at the man for a moment before waving away his apology. "Fine. Let's just get going, OK?"

"Of course," Gerault nodded. "This way." And he turned to lead the group toward the waiting cargo ship.

Sam frowned up at Jack. "Sir?" she asked quietly, in true confusion. She knew that there was no love lost between Jack O'Neill and the Tok'ra. He had often told her that her father was the only snake he'd ever trust. But even for him, the General seemed unusually short with Ter'mac. And he hadn't meant to frighten Leorah.

Jack waved her question away. "It's nothing, Carter. Come on, let's get this show on the road." Then he turned and began to follow Ter'mac toward the cargo ship. He couldn't very well tell her that the darkly handsome Tok'ra just rubbed him the wrong way, now could he?

Sam looked after him for a moment, shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before she tightened her hold on Leorah's hand. "Come on sweetheart. Time to go ride in a space ship!"

-----

It was a tight fit, but everyone quickly settled into the cargo ship and Ter'mac took off, heading for Tarona. They sat or stood around in groups of two or three, quietly talking amongst themselves. There was only one chair near the front, where Ter'mac now sat and piloted the ship. Teal'c stood directly behind the man, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the front portal. He remained there throughout the short journey, channeling his thoughts on the mission that lay ahead.

After almost three hours of steady travel, Sam stood and moved to stand on the other side of Ter'mac, Leorah by her side. The little girl had been fascinated with everything about the ship, but the view out the front held her interest the longest. Her green eyes were wide with wonder as she watched stars and distant planets whiz past. Tugging on Sam's sleeve, she pointed to a greenish colored sphere that loomed off in the distance. Letting her eyes follow the direction of the child's finger, Sam nodded her head as if Leorah had asked her a question. "Yes sweetheart. That's Tarona. We're almost there."

Ter'mac cast a curious gaze her way. "How is it you know what she asks, Samantha, when she does not speak?"

Sam chuckled softly at the question. "I've spent a lot of time with Leorah over the past few days. I guess I've just picked up on what her gestures or looks mean," she gave a shrug of her shoulders, not quite sure how to explain.

"I see," Ter'mac replied, although he was still slightly confused. Nonverbal communication was not something the Tok'ra were very skilled at. It was not necessary when one's closet partner lived within one's body.

Suddenly, Teal'c stiffened beside Ter'mac. Sam shot him a glance, having noticed the imperceptible movement. Jack, who had been observing the interchange from a distance, had also noticed Teal'c's change in stance and made his way to the front of the ship. "What is it, T?"

"A mother ship, O'Neill. I am most certain it belongs to Ba'al."

Jack glanced out the window and frowned. Although it was far away, Jack could clearly make out the unmistakable shape of a Goa'uld mother ship in the distance. "We're still cloaked, right Ter'mac?" he asked without taking his eyes from the view ahead.

"Yes," Ter'mac nodded. "We should not be detected by their sensors, but I will still circumnavigate the area. It will be wise to take all precautions necessary to escape detection."

Jack glanced over at Sam, who met his gaze with a concerned one of her own. He looked down at Leorah, who was eyeing this new sight with not wonder, but fear. Jack looked back at Sam. "Uh, Carter, why don't you take Leorah back by Daniel? I think he has a few questions about her picture. He's probably got some chocolate too," he winked down at the child when she looked up at him.

Sam nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to expose the child to anymore than was necessary. "I think that's a good idea, Sir." Taking the little girl's hand in her own, she gently led her to the back of the cargo ship, but cast a worried glance over her shoulder on the way there. When she seated Leorah on the bench next to Daniel, he looked at her questioningly. Sam simply replied, "Mother ship." Daniel's eyes widened, and he cast a quick glance toward the front of the ship, but he didn't say anything. "The General thought you might have some questions for Leorah about her picture? And some chocolate?" she added when Leorah tugged impatiently on her sleeve.

Giving the little girl a soft smile, Daniel opened his pack and drew out both items. He unwrapped a piece of chocolate and handed it over to the child before saying, "So, Leorah. I've been wondering about this picture you drew. It has a lot of blue. Is that your favorite color?" His gentle questioning, requiring only yes and no answers, lasted throughout the remainder of the journey and effectively distracted the child from the imposing sight of the mother ship floating threateningly in space.


	20. Where it All Began

_Sorry about the long wait and the short upcoming chapter. I just have not been able to find time to write much lately, so thought a shorter chapter would be better than nothing! Hoping this next week is not so crazy! Thanks for continuing to stick with the story and review as you have time!_**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Where it All Began**

A tense silence permeated the Tok'ra cargo ship as it stealthily continued on its path toward the surface of Tarona. Even though their voices could not be sent across the space that separated them from the Goa'uld mother ship, all of the passengers on board the cargo ship waited with bated breath. Teal'c and Jack stood on either side of Ter'mac, acting as silent sentries. Neither one wanted to distract the man; there was too much at stake.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime but was in actuality only 20 minutes, the cargo ship entered Tarona's atmosphere undetected. Even Ter'mac, almost as stoic in nature as Teal'c, heaved a silent sigh of relief as the mother ship receded from view. "I believe that we may continue as planned, General O'Neill," he stated quietly once the rumbling of the ship due to the decent toward the planet had been reduced. "Do you know the precise location you wish me to land?"

Jack winced slightly. Throughout the last half hour, the spire had been the last thing on his mind, and so he hadn't made much effort to narrow down the coordinates of their search. "Uh, hold that thought a minute. I'll be right back." After giving Teal'c a look, Jack turned on his heel and made his way toward the back of the ship, where he knew he would find Sam, Leorah and Daniel.

Sam was on her feet the minute he came into view, her face a mask of nervous concern. "Sir?" The one word spoke volumes.

Jack waved her back to a seated position. "Everything's OK, Carter. With everything else they've managed to screw up in the last thousand years, the Tok'ra have at _least_ worked out their cloaking abilities. Far as we know, we haven't been detected." He sighed before he continued. "We've passed through the atmosphere. Now we kinda need to know where to go." He turned to look at Daniel. "Any ideas?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose. He and Sam had asked Leorah a few questions about the picture; questions she had answered only with nods or shakes of her head. She felt the tension among the adults and was too afraid to try and speak: something they both understood and hadn't pressed. "Well, we know it has to be somewhere near her village. Leorah indicated that she had seen it, so it can't be too far. Within a day or two's walk I would assume." He rose to his feet and came to stand next to Jack, holding Leorah's picture for Jack to see. "We need to look for a clearing. With a lot of open space and trees around the edges."

Jack cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "It that all? Gee, should be a piece of cake."

Daniel rolled his eyes and continued, pointing at the picture. "Right here, see all this blue?" Jack nodded, sparing a glance at Leorah, who was watching them intently. "Well, initially, we thought it was the sky. Children tend experience things as larger than they really are. But this darker blue, behind the spire? I think she meant to depict something apart from the sky: water. A lake to be exact."

Jack took the picture in hand, studying it closely before mumbling, "Wonder if there's any fish in it." Sam's lip quirked up slightly. Even in the midst of all this strain, he could think about fishing!

Jack walked over to Leorah and scrunched down in front of her, sparing a quick glance at Carter, who sat with her arm held loosely around the child. "So princess, is Danny right? Is this a lake?"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "I already asked…"

Jack held up a hand to stop Daniel, but kept his attention on Leorah. Although they didn't have a lot of time to spare, he wanted to encourage her to talk. She had made a huge breakthrough last night with Carter, and again this morning with him. He was hoping she would continue to gain confidence and show her trust by speaking more openly with all of them. Plus, it would help in their search if she felt comfortable enough talking to them.

The little girl looked at the picture Jack was holding, then slowly nodded her head. She knew, for whatever reason, that the large pointed structure her grandmother had once shown her was important. Very important. And she remembered the secret of the spire; a secret she had promised her grandmother not to share with anyone: until the time was right. Leorah felt the whisper of her grandmother's words and knew the time was right. She had to share the secret of the spire. And then maybe, she could go back and live with her new mommy and have her own swingset and the bad men would never come again.

Gently cupping her chin, Jack drew her attention back to himself. "So the spire's by a lake, is that right?" Again, Leorah nodded her head. "How do you know, Leah? How do you know that the spire is by a lake?"

The child's eyes darted to Sam, who nodded at her in encouragement, before she looked back at Jack. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Bubbe…show me." Then she pulled away from Jack and rested her head against Sam's chest, her eyes wide and unblinking as she continued to gaze at the man in front of her.

Jack frowned slightly in confusion, and looked up at Sam. In reply, Sam pulled Leorah closer and shrugged her shoulders, for she didn't know what the child meant any more than Jack did. From behind him, Jack heard Daniel answer quietly. "Bubbe. It means grandmother in Hebrew."

Sam and Jack shared a look of understanding before he placed a gentle hand on Leorah's knee. "We kinda figured your grandmother might have brought you to the spire, sweetheart. I bet that was a pretty special time." Leorah nodded her head in agreement. Once again, Jack looked up at Sam. He wasn't comfortable pursuing this particular topic of conversation, so decided to move on. Injecting a note of enthusiasm into his voice, he said, "Hey, do you think you could come up front with me? We're flying over your planet now. It's kinda cool," Jack stated with a grin. "Teal'c is up there looking for the spire, but I really think he could use your help. What do you say?"

Leorah bit her lip as she considered his request for a moment, reminding Jack of how Sam often did the same thing when she was thinking. The little girl then looked quickly up at Sam, seeking her guidance.

Sam gave the child an encouraging nod. "It'll be OK, Leorah. I'll come with, OK?"

Jack held out his hand with a warm smile. "Of course Carter can come too. We wouldn't want to leave your new mommy behind, now would we?" He winked at Leorah, earning himself a small smile in the process and feeling his heart lighten. He truly hated putting so much pressure on the little girl and vowed to himself to make sure she enjoyed every moment of her childhood once they were safely back on Earth.

Trustingly, Leorah put her small hand in Jack's and let him pull her to her feet. As they turned to leave the area, she reached out a free hand to Daniel. "Come, too," she said quietly.

Daniel slowly grinned down at the child, his smile lighting up his eyes as he digested the first words she directed toward him. "It will be my pleasure, young lady," he agreed as he took her proffered hand.

Sam followed behind, not bothering to suppress the grin on her face. Even in the midst of this unbelievable situation, the sight of the little girl walking protectively between the two men, holding their hands, made her appreciate all the more how important these men were in her life…and now Leorah's as well.

Ter'mac looked up as the General approached, leading the child by the hand. He puzzled over the smiles on the faces of Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter, but remained focused on the task at hand. "Have you discovered our destination, General?"

"Well, kinda." He waved a free hand at Daniel. "Daniel?"

Daniel released Leorah's hand and came to stand beside Ter'mac. "We should start at her village, then fly in concentric circles, widening our area, until we find a clearing with a large lake of some sort. It's probably no more than a day or two's walk from their village so maybe about, 20 clicks?" he turned and looked at Sam for confirmation.

She nodded her head. "That sounds about right. Especially for an older woman and a young child."

Ter'mac frowned at the news. "If the spire is so close to the village, would not the Jaffa have already found it?" It was a question that all of them had been thinking, but no one wanted to voice.

"Let's hope not," Daniel replied, deep in thought. "Or if they did, at least they left enough of it for us to take a look at."

"That is unlikely, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke the words that all of them were thinking. The group remained quiet as they each contemplated that possible outcome and Ter'mac turned the cargo ship toward the coordinates of Leorah's destroyed village.

It didn't take long. Soon, they were back where they started, although this time, they were looking down at the total destruction of a small village instead of walking in its midst. As soon as they had neared the village, both of Leorah's hands clung to Jack's and she tightly pressed herself against his leg. Her green eyes were wide with terror and filled with horrible memories and her tiny body began to tremble in fear.

Seeing her reactions, Sam moved from slightly behind Jack, ready to pick the little girl up and distract her but, before she could make a move, he scooped Leorah up and rested her on his hip. Sam stepped close and rubbed the little girl's back, trying to ease her fear and let her know she was safe.

"Some bad things happened down there, didn't they kiddo," Jack talked quietly to her. Leorah nodded her head, then laid it down on his shoulder, looking away from the scene of destruction before her. Slowly, Jack's right hand joined Sam's in tracing calming circles on Leorah's back. Every so often, their fingers touched, but neither made a move to pull away. Their attention right now was focused on providing a sense of security for the little girl they had rescued not long ago. "We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart," Jack assured her quietly. "You've got a lot of people on this ship right now who care about you and who will do anything to keep you safe. Understand?"

Leorah nodded her head against his shoulder. Although it wasn't a rousing vote of confidence, it was enough for Jack at the moment. He pressed a gentle kiss against the top of her head, then, nodding his head at Ter'mac he indicated that the man should begin taking them outside of the village. Leorah didn't need to see this devastation. Living through it once was more than enough.


	21. Trusting and Believing

_Well, my orginal plan of having the voyage back to Tarona take one chapter has now morphed into its third...and is still not done. I seem to be a slave to details! So at least one more on Tarona after this, then the shippy goodness...I promise! Unfortunately for all of you, I will be taking a nice weeklong break in sunny Florida this upcoming week, so won't be able to post until my return. But I may be able to get one up before I leave on Monday night. No promises! Don't begrudge me my trip though...it has been below zero here in good Old Minnesota for almost 3 weeks now and my brain is staring to freeze up:) Hopefully the sun and surf will thaw me out! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 – Trusting and Believing

As their circular course led them further away from the village, Leorah began to relax in Jack's arms. She lifted her head from his shoulder and once more became interested in the view outside of the ship. It was fascinating to the little girl who had seen more in the past five days than she had in her five years on Tarona. Never in her greatest imagination would the brown-haired pixie with vibrant green eyes think that she would see what she had today.

Leorah tightened her arms around Jack's neck and leaned forward, staring with awed absorption at the sight before her. They were several meters above the tree tops, flying slowly in ever widening circles. From her vantage point, Leorah could clearly see the stream where she and her grandmother had washed clothes; the pond where she enjoyed splashing and playing with the few children in the village; and finally, the path that led to the large ring that had brought the end to the world as she knew it.

Leorah frowned as she followed the path with her eyes. She didn't fully understand why the bad men had come. Why they had used their loud, scary weapons and shot at the innocent people of her village. Or why they had destroyed the simple houses. But mostly, Leorah didn't understand why they had made her grandmother go away. The one thing she did know, after her days spent with her new mommy and the men who were her new friends, was that the spire was very important. It was important to her mommy's team and, Leorah thought, to the bad men too. And she knew where it was. Well, mostly. She had never seen it from way up high like now, but she was quite certain she could find it. Bubbe had led her there once, showing her the special signs to look for, and Leorah knew she was good at finding things, for Bubbe had always told her so.

After twenty quiet minutes spent gazing out the large windows at the front of the cargo ship, Leorah released her tight hold on Jack's neck and wriggled her body, letting him know that she wanted to get down. He complied with a quick, inquisitive glance at Carter, who gave a quick shake of her head. She was just as curious as Jack as to what Leorah might do next. Understandably frightened at revisiting her devastated village, Sam was none-the-less proud of how the little girl had resolutely stayed with Jack and was even now, venturing forward independently.

Leorah stepped away from them and made her way to the front of the ship. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed her, all of them curious and more than a little eager to see if she would indeed be able to lead them to the spire. A slim ledge was located across the front part of the cargo ship, about as high as Leorah's waist. Placing her hands on the ledge, Leorah boosted herself up and knelt on the ledge, her gaze intent on the view below. She put both hands up against the window and pressed her face close, her eyes scanning back and forth as she looked for the signs that Bubbe had shown her.

Jack nudged Sam's arm. "Uh-oh. More smudges on the windows, Carter."

Sam rolled her eyes at him before quietly stepping forward and sitting on the ledge beside Leorah. She placed a gentle hand on the child's back and asked softly, "Are we close, sweetheart?"

Leorah turned her head from the window and looked at Sam. She studied her for a moment before whispering, "I find."

Sam smiled gently at the child. "I know you will, Leorah. And we are all so proud of you. But we'd like to help, if you could tell us what else to look for."

Leorah faced back toward the window and frowned as she tried to find the words she needed. While she knew English, the words that her new mommy used were often confusing to her, and Leorah wasn't always certain what was being said to her…or how she should respond. Sam could see the frustration and determination warring with each other on the little girl's face and said, "It's all right, honey. Take your time."

Before Leorah could find the words, Sam heard Daniel's soft gasp of excitement. "Look!" Sam glanced back and saw him pointing straight ahead. She turned slightly from Leorah so she could see forward and her eyes widened as she took in the view before her. A large lake, deep blue and rippling softly with waves, could be seen shimmering from behind the tall trees up ahead. The trees blocked any view of a possible clearing but, judging from the way Leorah was now standing on the ledge, Sam had a feeling they were close.

She put her hands on the child's waist to steady her and glanced back at Jack. Their eyes met for a moment before he turned and said, "Take us higher, Ter'mac. We need to clear these trees." Ter'mac did as requested, taking the cargo ship higher and giving them a better vantage point. Jack came and stood to Leorah's left. "Is this it, kiddo?" he asked quietly, indicating with a nod of his head the lake and clearing as it came into view.

Leorah nodded her head and continued to watch as they rose over the tree tops. Daniel and Teal'c came to stand one on either side of Sam and Jack, their eyes scanning the clearing for a sign of the spire. After several long moments of hovering over the clearing, Daniel cleared his throat. "Um, is it just me, or is there nothing out there?"

"I see no sign of a spire, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated with confusion. "Perhaps we are not in the correct location, O'Neill," he stated, turning to look at Jack.

"Uh, Carter?" Jack asked, just as confused as the rest of them. It certainly _looked_ like the picture Leorah had drawn, right down to the large blue sky and the darker blue lake behind it. Everything was there, except for the spire.

Keeping her gaze fixed on Leorah, Sam said quietly, "Are you sure this is the right place, honey? It's…well, kind of empty," and she pointed down to the vacant clearing below. "Unless," Sam hesitated and looked over at Jack, "Ba'al got to it first."

"Oh terrific," Daniel groaned in disappointment.

Leorah turned to Sam and smiled. With a quiet, confident voice she said, "Bad man can't find.'

Jack snorted in amusement at her comment. "That's _one_ good name for him," he muttered under his breath.

Sam shot him a frown then looked back at Leorah, determined to uncover more information. "How do you know that, sweetheart?"

The little girl leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear. "Bubbe tell me secret."

Sam leaned back, a look of surprise on her face. "A secret? Can you tell me?"

Leorah nodded her head and smiled again. "I show. We go down, please?" she looked imploringly up at Jack, her green eyes boring into his.

He studied her for a moment. "You sure about this?" he asked with more than a hint of uncertainty. Leorah nodded her head with confidence. Jack sighed, then called over to Ter'mac, "You heard the little lady. Take us down. But stay close to the tree line. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves." Idly, he wondered how he came to be taking orders from a five year old.

Within moments, Ter'mac had landed the cargo ship at the edge of the clearing. It was still cloaked and would remain so throughout the duration of their short stay, providing the teams with a safe haven should the need arise.

Before anyone alighted from the cloaked cargo ship, Jack made certain that each member of the detail knew their assignments. He was taking no chances on the lives of any of his people; but most especially, of the little girl now standing quietly at Carter's side. When he was assured everyone knew their duties, Jack nodded at Teal'c to lead the way. With the bold confidence that was innate, Teal'c lifted his weapon and carefully led the way out of the ship.

When the first half the team was in place, Jack nodded to Sam, who firmly took Leorah's hand in hers and slowly made her way out of the ship. They stopped a few yards from the ship, taking in the peace and quiet of the scene before them. As they had observed from above, the clearing was quite large and surrounded by tall, leafy trees. A large lake rested just at the edge of the clearing, its surface rippling in the gentle breeze. The only thing missing was the giant monolith they had come in search of. Instead of the spire reaching toward the sky, all the clearing held was tall grass, wildflowers, and a scattering of boulders in varying sizes.

Teal'c and three members of SG-7 were positioned around the edge of the clearing, both their weapons and their eyes making a careful sweep of the surrounding area. When it was deemed clear, Teal'c nodded to Jack, who ushered the rest of the group into the clearing, but still close enough to the tree line to provide cover. While the remaining members of SG-7 and SG-4 flanked the group, Daniel stepped up and stood with Sam. Leorah stood securely between them, her attention focused in front of her. Daniel looked across the child at Sam, raising his eyebrows in question. Sam shook her head, not certain what to do now herself. They both looked down and observed the small child standing between them.

Like Teal'c. Leorah's eyes slowly and carefully scanned her surroundings. But unlike the tall man, Leorah was not looking for threats. She was looking for the signs that her Bubbe had shown her; signs that would lead her new family to the discovery of the spire. She didn't notice the birds that flew overhead, nor the bright red and yellow flowers that gracefully nodded their heads in the breeze. Had Leorah been back at the park on Earth, she would have been cognizant of all these things but back on Tarona, her mind and attention were on one thing only; finding the spire.

Suddenly, the little girl spotted what she had been looking for. She straightened her shoulders and drew in a quick breath of recognition, then began to pull Sam forward. Quickly, Jack stepped in front of the child, stopping her movements. Although his back was now to the clearing, he knew that at least six other people had his back at the moment. "Hold on there, soldier. You can't just go charging off. Even the smallest members of my team have to follow orders." Although his tone was quiet, it was also very firm. Leorah had to know that she couldn't just take off. This was not some park in Colorado Springs; this was potentially hostile territory.

The little girl frowned at being stopped so abruptly and looked up at Jack with a hint of frustration on her face. Jack's lips quirked slightly at her irritated look, but he held his smile. There was no time for levity. When he felt he had Leorah's full attention, he continued. "Before anyone goes anywhere, we need to know exactly what it is we're looking for, understand? I don't want anyone getting hurt here. Least of all you, pumpkin." His voice softened at the last sentence, letting Leorah know he wasn't angry with her, just concerned.

Still, Leorah looked down, slightly chastened. She hated the thought of Jack being angry with her. Or any of them, for that matter. Before Jack or Sam could move to reassure her, Daniel was on his knees in front of the child. "Hey, Jack's not mad, sweetheart. Just worried. I'm always running off to look at things and Jack drags me back, too. He just doesn't want anything to happen to us." Daniel tilted her chin up gently and smiled. "He cares about you, Leorah. All of us do. And even though we want to find the spire, we need to be careful about it. OK?" Leorah met his gaze and slowly nodded her head. Daniel smiled. "Good. You and me, we need to stick together. You're my helper, remember?" This time Leorah gave him a small smile as she nodded her head.

During the interchange, Jack and Sam exchanged surprised glances. Although they knew Daniel also cared about the small girl, they also knew he was eager to find the spire. That he would take the time to reassure the child spoke volumes about his true feelings for her.

Daniel tweaked Leorah's cap, got to his feet and looked around. "Can you point to where we should go, Leorah? Teal'c and the others can make sure it's safe before we head over."

Leorah looked up at Jack, who nodded that it was all right. Leaning around him, she pointed to an area near the middle of the clearing. "Big rocks," she said in a soft voice.

The three of them followed her finger and saw three rather large boulders standing in the middle of the clearing, spaced about ten yards apart and forming a loose triangle. Jack nodded toward Teal'c, using hand signals to indicate their destination. Within minutes, the area was deemed safe and Daniel, Sam, Jack and Leorah made their way through the tall grass toward the boulders. Spaced at intervals of several meters, the remaining members of the expedition stood guard; all senses on alert for any sign of danger.

When they reached the first of the three boulders, Jack stopped. "Carter?" he looked at her expectantly.

Sam squeezed Leorah's hand gently before releasing it, then she reached into her vest and pulled out a small energy sensor. Running it along the length of the boulder, Sam frowned slightly. "I'm getting low level energy readings, sir. There is definitely something within this rock."

Jack hefted his P-90 higher, disturbed but not surprised by this news. He signaled Teal'c over. "T, go with Carter to check the other boulders. They're giving off some kind of energy. I'll keep Leah here with me." He stepped behind the child and put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her back slightly.

A look of panic crossed Leorah's face at the thought of being left behind. "No!" she cried out in a pleading voice.

Sam, who had moved to follow orders, turned quickly back to the child, surprised by the cry of distress. The few times that Leorah had spoken, Sam had to almost strain to hear her voice. Sam shot a quick look of concern at Jack before falling to her knees in front of the little girl. "Hey, hey. It's all right, Leorah. I'll be right back. And Teal'c will be with me the whole time." She rubbed Leorah's arm in a comforting manner. "You stay here with Daniel and J…the General," she swiftly corrected herself. "You'll be OK, honey. I promise."

Jack was suddenly leery of sending Carter off. Maybe there was something about these rocks that Leorah knew about…something that wouldn't be very pleasant. He glanced at Teal'c, who also had a look of wariness on his face. Jack glanced back down at Leorah, who was shaking her head. "No. Mommy stay. Teaw'c stay." Teal'c's eyebrow rose at the mention of his name and a small smile graced his lips.

Leorah looked at the large boulder in front of her. She knew she had to show her new mommy the secret now. "Touch rock," Leorah whispered and before anyone could stop her, the little girl put out her hand and touched the rock in front of her. "Like this."

Sam gasped and froze, shooting a look of fear at Jack. Jack in turn shot a look of accusation at Daniel, as if the other man had somehow passed on his tendencies to touch first, ask questions later. Daniel returned the look with mouth gaping wide, not understanding himself what was going on. Teal'c was the only one who appeared to remain impassive, although anyone who knew him could see his body was coiled tightly with tension and he was ready to act.

After glaring at Daniel, Jack swiftly moved right between Leorah and Sam, ready to pull both of them to safety if the need arose. Teal'c stood on Sam's other side, his dark eyes checking the boulder for any sign of danger. None was forthcoming.

"Leorah?" Sam asked in confusion as the little girl continued to keep her hand pressed against a slight ridge in the boulder.

Leorah steadily met Sam's gaze. "Touch rock, mommy," she stated again. "I show you secret," she added on a whisper.

With a quick glance upwards, Sam sought her CO's approval. Jack's frown deepened. He did not like this at all. It went against everything he stood for…every safety precaution ingrained in him from his early years in Black Ops. But they had come this far because of a child's drawing and a few lines of prophesy that seemed to lead them to this place and time. Taking a deep breath, Jack reluctantly nodded his head. He held his breath as Sam slowly lowered her hand onto the boulder. Teal'c stepped even closer, his large shadow blocking the light from the sun and causing a chill to run down Sam's spine.

Contrary to what she had been expecting, Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The large gray boulder exuded a warmth that seemed to come from within. "Carter?" Jack asked, senses on high alert as he observed her reaction. It was never good when his foremost scientist looked surprised.

"Nothing's happening, sir. It's just…unusually warm," she replied thoughtfully, her mind racing with possibilities.

Leorah nodded her head absently in agreement, then looked out over the clearing. She frowned. She had remembered that something very important happened when her Bubbe had brought her to this special place and they had touched the rock. But it hadn't happened now.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, I presume something _else_ is supposed to be happening here, right?" he questioned no one in particular.

But his voice brought another memory to Leorah's mind. She recalled the strange man who had seemed to come out of nowhere. How he had shared a whispered conversation with Bubbe, then given Leorah a special smile before he too had touched the rock. Leorah looked up at Jack, her eyes bright with anticipation. Now she knew what had to happen. "Now Sir touch," she said with quiet assurance.

Jack's eyebrow rose at both the form of address and the order from the pint sized soldier. Sam let out a snort of amusement, which earned her a scowl from her CO. He turned to look at Leorah. "You sure you don't want Daniel, princess? He's the one who knows everything about rocks."

Leorah shook her head, not understanding the underlying sarcasm behind his words. "Sir touch," she repeated.

"And what exactly is going to happen? I don't like surprises little lady," he warned lightly.

Leorah smiled. "Not 'prise. Secret."

"Don't like those much either," he grumbled.

"Come on Jack," Daniel cajoled. "What could it hurt?" He was eager to see what would happen, for Leorah was acting as if something important was about to occur.

Jack scowled at Daniel. "You are the _last _person who should ask that question, Daniel," he grumbled.

"I believe if we are to find this second spire, we must follow the child's instructions, O'Neill," Teal'c offered. "The prophesy Daniel Jackson deciphered on the remains of the first spire did allude to the fact that both you and Colonel Carter would be needed in this endeavor," he reminded Jack with a pointed look.

Sighing, Jack shifted his P-90 so it was pointed toward the ground and took a step closer. "I hope I don't regret this," he muttered. Leaning forward, Jack placed his hand on the rock, right between Sam and Leorah's. A look of surprise crossed his face when he too felt the unnatural warmth of the large boulder…and shortly thereafter, something else. "Uh, Carter. Is a rock supposed to hum? Cause I definitely hear humming."

Sam frowned in concern as she warily met his gaze. "No Sir, not usually." With her right hand still resting on the rock, she picked up her electromagnetic sensor and held it to the boulder's surface. "I'm picking up a higher concentration of energy, Sir. It's not radioactive, just pulsating waves of electromagnetic energy."

"I guess that's good, right?" Jack asked with a hopeful expression.

Suddenly, from the top of the boulder, a blue crystal appeared. Jack and Teal'c reacted swiftly; Jack pulling Leorah back from the rock and Teal'c doing the same to Sam. They all watched from several yards back as simultaneously, two identical crystals emerged from the top of the other two boulders across the clearing. A thin blue light shot from one crystal to the other, forming a triangle of luminosity that encased a moderate area of the clearing.

Silence rang throughout the area as all members of the SGC took in the sight before them. After long several moments, Jack broke it. "Well, that was unexpected," he drawled. Then, looking down at the smile on Leorah's face, he amended, "Or maybe not."

The little girl looked up at him, tipping her hat back so she could see his face. With a look that belied her tender years, she pointed toward the center of the triangle. "Watch," she whispered.

Jack did as he was told. Slowly, with a quiet rumble that was in direct contrast to its size, a tall, white monolith began to rise from the ground. Its sharp point reached up toward the deep blue of the sky…just as it had in Leorah's picture.

TBC


	22. Secret of the Spire

_Leorah looked up at him, tipping her hat back so she could see his face. With a look that belied her tender years, she pointed toward the center of the triangle. "Watch," she whispered._

_Jack did as he was told. Slowly, with a quiet rumble that was in direct contrast to its size, a tall, white monolith began to rise from the ground. Its sharp point reached up toward the blueness of the sky…just as it had in Leorah's picture._

**Chapter 22 – The Secret of the Spire**

Daniel's eyes rose in awe as they followed the ascent of the spire toward the sky. When it stopped moving, it reached twelve feet high. Not huge, by any means, but certainly larger than the one they had found in the cave. Well, what remained of the one in the cave at any rate. "I can't believe it. There's really another spire here!" he whispered, giving voice to the doubts he'd had in his mind. Then Daniel turned abruptly and scooped the little girl up in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise as he spun her in a circle. "You did it, Leorah! You brought us to the second spire!"

Jack gave the man a mock frown and took Leorah from him when he had stopped his exuberant movements. "Settle down, Danny. You want to scare the kid to death – or worse yet, make her throw up?" Leorah looked anything but sick or frightened. She wore a proud smile on her face and her eyes shone with happiness. "I show!" she grinned at the four adults surrounding her.

Sam laughed. "Yes you did, honey. And we are very proud of you." She leant forward and fondly ran a hand over Leorah's head.

"And now we can go and take a closer look!" Daniel declared with excitement and, contrary to what he had told the child just moments ago about safety, he turned eagerly toward the spire. He was stopped in his tracks by a loud throat clearing.

"Uh, Danny?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised menacingly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Daniel glanced at Jack, then at the little girl, who was watching him closely with her head cocked to one side. Sheepishly, Daniel grinned at them both. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Jack rolled his eyes at the man, then set the little girl on the ground next to Sam, who was smiling at the rather comical interplay between the two men. She was as eager to examine the spire as Daniel was, but much more cautious; especially with Leorah by her side.

Prepared to share a quip about scientists with the other non-science member of his former team, Jack turned to Teal'c. He frowned when he spotted Teal'c staring up at the spire with a look of concern. "T?"

Teal'c met the man's gaze. "The energy output of this occurrence must have been significant, O'Neill. Ba'al will undoubtedly register a disturbance on his sensors and come to investigate. I fear we have little time to examine the spire. And even less time for frivolity" He looked past Jack at Daniel, then returned his gaze to Jack with a meaningful glare.

All signs of humor left Jack's face. "Oh. Right." He turned to Sam. "Carter, do we know if it's safe to cross through the beams of light?" With a wave of his hand, Jack indicated the triangular formation made by the lights emanating from the boulders.

Just as Sam was about to answer, the lights that formed a triangle around the spire faded and the crystals receded back into the boulders. She glanced at him with a look of surprise. "I guess it is now, Sir," she stated, but still drew her sensor out to check for any energy anomalies in the area. "It looks OK, Sir," she added after several moments.

Jack nodded his head. "OK then. I'll lead the way. Sampson," he called over to Margie, who had stood throughout the proceedings with a look of awe on her face. "Stay with Carter and do whatever she tells you to. Everyone else, fall in." Leaving four men standing guard around the perimeter of the clearing, along with Ter'mac who waited near the cargo ship, Jack led the others toward the spire. Marjie walked alongside Sam, her own energy sensor passing back and forth as they walked through the tall grass. Teal'c walked directly behind the two women, his eyes scanning both ground and sky for any signs of approach from Ba'al or his Jaffa.

It didn't take them long to reach the spire. Daniel circled it slowly, examining it closely while the others stood back and watched. Leorah moved forward to join him, but Sam held her back with a hand to her shoulder and a shake of her head. She didn't want the child anywhere near the spire until they knew for sure it was safe. With a quick word, Sam sent Marjie after Daniel, instructing her to take energy readings as she went.

When the two scientists appeared around the other side of the spire a few moments later, Daniel had a definite frown on his face. His puzzled glance met Sam's. "There are no markings on the spire. Nothing," he stated with keen disappointment. "The only thing I saw was three small depressions, one on every side, about four feet up. Well, on every side but this one." He waved his hand absently to the front, where they all currently stood.

Jack stepped closer, looking at the spire with a frown. It was a whitish-gray concrete material and smooth to the touch with nary a mark on it. "Why can't these things come with a standard set of instructions in English? Would sure save us a lot of hassle." Sighing, he glanced over at Daniel. "Any ideas?"

Daniel shook his head. "There should be something there. I mean, why build a spire of prophesy if you're not going to _write _anything on it?"

"Maybe there's something written within it," Marjie offered hesitantly. When they all turned to look at her, she flushed slightly at the attention. "I mean, if you're going to go to all the trouble of hiding it in the first place, why would you put everything blatantly in the open for just anyone to see? It seems pretty obvious that we were the ones meant to find it," she shrugged helplessly. "But still, they probably didn't want to take any chances."

Daniel continued to gaze at her with interest, wondering why he hadn't thought of that, before he turned and looked down at Leorah. The little girl was gazing up at the spire with wide, unblinking eyes. "Leorah?" he pulled her attention back to the group. With a quick glance at Sam, he got to his knees in front of the child and said, "Sweetheart, did your Bubbe show you…any more secrets?"

Leorah frowned as she tried to remember what else she had seen that day. It seemed like it had been such a long time ago. She remembered staring up at the spire in amazement that day, just as she was today. Pictures began to form in her mind as she started to remember; pictures of the strange man telling her something, and placing her hand gently in one of the depressions on the side of the spire. Leorah's eyes returned to Daniel and she nodded her head, her face once more alight with determination. Taking Sam's hand, she began to pull her toward the side of the spire. Sam cast a quick look of surprise at Jack before following the little girl. Daniel rose to his feet and followed as well, not wanting to miss a single moment. Jack and Teal'c exchanged glances before they too followed Leorah and the two scientists. Marjie remained at the front of the spire, looking toward her commanding officer who signaled for her to stay put. She sighed, wondering why she had to miss out on everything.

The circumference of the spire was no more that 6 yards across, meaning that Leorah had taken less than a dozen steps before she stopped on the first side of the spire that contained a depression. She reached forward and placed her hand in the sight, again before anyone could stop her. Leorah left her hand there for just a moment before she pulled back, looked up at Sam and pointed toward the depression. "Touch, mommy." Again, Sam looked to her CO for permission, which he quickly granted. Hell, the kid knew about the boulder, he was beyond doubting her at this point. Slowly, Sam reached up and placed her hand in the depression, looking down at Leorah expectantly. "Now Sir touch," the child stated, looking up at Jack.

Sighing, Jack stepped forward. "More touching. You know how I feel about touching, Carter."

Her lips quirked ever so slightly as she moved back and replied, "Yes, Sir."

After Jack pressed his hand into the spot and pulled back, the depression disappeared to be replaced by a black, circular disc that contained a strange symbol. Daniel eagerly stepped forward and examined the disc. "Huh," he mumbled as he stared at the symbol. "This looks like the ancient Hebrew symbol for the word _strength_. Why would the Ancients, who had to have left this spire, use Hebrew symbols?" he asked out loud.

"Beats me," Jack answered, even though he knew Daniel had not been asking him.

Once again, Leorah put her hand in Sam's and tugged her forward. "Touch more," she said as she turned the corner of the spire and pulled Sam in front of the second depression. The process was repeated as first Leorah, then Sam, and finally Jack touched the depression. It too disappeared to reveal another circular disc. This one contained a symbol meaning the word _knowledge_.

As Leorah once more began to pull at Sam's hand, Jack quipped, "Let me guess. One more to touch, right?"

Leorah looked back and him and nodded her head. "Sir touch 'gain."

Jack sighed and shot a look at Teal'c, who was watching the sky with a sense of wariness. "T?" Jack asked quietly as he followed Sam and Leorah around the final corner of the spire.

"I am unsure, O'Neill. But we must make haste in this endeavor," he stated with unease. Trusting Teal'c implicitly, Jack stepped up the pace and gently urged Sam and Leorah over to the final depression. As Leorah placed her hand in the depression, Jack gently pulled on Sam's arm, forcing her to face him. "Carter, whatever happens after we touch this one," he waved at the final depression absently, "I want you to take Leorah back to the cargo ship. The minute we're certain we don't need her presence anymore, you hightail it back there, understood?"

She looked up and met his worried gaze with a frown. "What's wrong, Sir?"

"I'm not sure, but Teal'c thinks we may have company sooner rather than later, and I don't want her anywhere _near_ this thing if that happens." His gaze bore into hers and Sam reluctantly nodded her head.

"I'll bring her back to Ter'mac, then come back and provide cover if needed, Sir."

"Negative, Carter. You stay with Leah." Sam frowned in confusion, but before she could open her mouth to protest, he added, "She feels safest with you there, Carter. If you come back, I'm afraid she'll try and follow."

Sam glanced down at the little girl, who was now looking up and waiting for her to touch the depression. Turning, she met Jack's gaze once again. "OK. But if you need me…"

"You'll be the first one to know, Carter," Jack replied, then he patted her shoulder and nodded at the spire. "Go on; put your hand on that thing so we can get this show on the road."

Quickly, Sam placed her hand in the depression, then pulled back, allowing Jack to do the same. One last time, the depression disappeared to be replaced by another disc. Daniel leaned forward. "_Fortitude_." He turned and faced Jack. "Strength, knowledge, fortitude. Three traits that were revered by the ancient Hebrews. I wonder why they chose those words?" Daniel frowned as he turned back to study the last disc more closely.

No one was given a chance to answer him. "General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson! You'll want to come and see this!" came the excited voice of Dr. Marjie Sampson.

The four adults hurried back to where they had started, at the front of the spire, where they ground to a halt in surprise. Marjie, her eyes gleaming with excitement, pointed toward the spire. What had once been a smooth surface now contained a rectangular opening. And inside, a dim light glowed, showing a small, palm-sized device hidden inside. "I told you there had to be something inside, didn't I?" she directed her question toward Daniel.

Daniel slowly returned her excited smile, his eyes lit with that familiar light of discovery. "That you did." He waved impatiently at her energy sensor, eager to get to the small device secreted away within the spire. "Does it look OK?"

Marjie glanced down. "Low levels of energy similar to the boulders. Nothing to worry about."

Daniel glanced at Jack. Feeling the tension from both Jack and Teal'c, he knew he had to hurry. "Jack?"

Jack glanced up at the sky, then to down at Leorah. "Any more surprises I need to know about kiddo?"

Leorah shook her head. "No more 'prises, Sir."

Jack gave her a wan smile, then turned his attention back to Daniel. "Go ahead, Danny, but make it snappy. Carter," he turned to Sam. "Time to bring our tour guide back on the bus." He nodded meaningfully at Leorah.

Sam nodded her head and took Leorah's hand firmly in hers. "Come on sweetheart. You've done a fantastic job, but now it's time to get back on the cargo ship and let Daniel do his work."

The little girl looked up at Sam with a frown. "But I Dan'yel's helper," she protested softly.

Sam threw a pleading look Daniel's way. Smiling, he came over to the child and put his hand on her shoulder. "You are my helper, Leorah. A very important helper. But right now, I need to work quickly and I'd feel better if you were safely in the ship with Sam. Can you do that for me?"

Leorah looked at Daniel, then Jack, and nodded her head in agreement, even though she still looked slightly disappointed.

"Thanks pumpkin," Daniel stated with a quick tug on her braid. He looked at Sam, who mouthed a quick, "Thank you."

But Leorah wasn't quite ready to leave yet. She pointed to the opening in the spire. "You take, Dan'yel. Man say you take."

Daniel and Jack shared a look of surprise. "Man? What man?" Jack directed his attention to the little girl. "I thought _Bubbe_ showed you the spire."

Leorah nodded her head. "Bubbe and man with white dress." She giggled softly. "Man's not 'posed to wear dresses," she informed them with a humorous look up at Sam.

Jack looked to Daniel. "White dress?" he asked, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"An Ancient," Daniel exclaimed with conviction after a momentary pause. "It had to be."

"I think this constitutes another surprise," Jack grumbled to himself. He was about to say more when the unmistakable sound of a Death Glider approaching cut him off. His head jerked up and he turned toward the sound. He didn't need to hear Teal'c's "O'Neill" to know that it was time to move.

From the area beyond the lake, Jack could clearly see two of the Jaffa ships approaching at high speed. He pulled his weapon up and shouted to Sam, "Carter! Go!" Any and all discussion about the spire ceased immediately with his words. With a quick glance at the sky, Sam dropped the energy sensor she had been holding in her hand, scooped Leorah up, and raced toward the tree line where the cargo ship was concealed. The child was pressed tightly against Sam's chest, her green eyes wide with fright as she took in the sight of the fast approaching ships. Even though she was only five years old, Leorah knew that sound almost as well as Sam, and it filled her entire body with dread.

Jack watched them for just a moment, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He turned his attention back to the spire and saw the first shots fired from the gliders even before they had cleared the lake. Preparing to fire when it came within range, Jack spared a glance to ascertain Sam's progress and his eyes alighted on the other female scientist who stood rooted in place, her eyes locked on the approaching gliders. "Sampson, get your ass moving!" Jack shouted as he pushed her in the direction of the cargo ship. The shout and push propelled her into action, and Marjie took off at a dead run after Sam.

Teal'c was already in position, weapon raised in readiness and eyes trained on the sky. Jack signaled to the other military members to take cover and prepare themselves for battle, then he turned to Daniel. With a silent sigh of relief, Jack saw Daniel reach into the spire and draw out whatever lay inside. He stuffed it securely inside his jacket, then drew out his own weapon and looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack gauged the distance and knew the man wouldn't make it back to the ship in time. The best they could do was to provide a distraction so that Carter, Leorah and Sampson got back in time. "Take cover," he ordered Daniel before training his own weapon on the approaching glider. Daniel nodded briefly, then darted off behind one of the large boulders. He too knew they didn't have the fire power to take down a glider, but if they could provide enough of a distraction, maybe they could all get back in one piece.

As soon as it cleared the lake, the Gliders began firing in earnest, concentrating their shots at the figures they spied in the clearing. Unfortunately, three of those figures were Sam, Leorah, and Marjie, who had yet to reach the safety of the Tok'ra glider.

* * *

_Yes, one more cliffie, but you shouldn't have a long wait as the next one is half done. Thanks so much for all of the wishes for a good vacation. I had a great time in the sun and warmth of Florida...only to return to 9 inches of new snow in Minnesota. Life is never dull:) _


	23. Fly Away Home

_As soon as it cleared the lake, the Gliders began firing in earnest, concentrating their shots at the figures they spied in the clearing. Unfortunately, three of those figures were Sam, Leorah, and Marjie, who had yet to reach the safety of the Tok'ra glider_.

**Chapter 23 – Fly Away Home**

Sam was within fifteen yards of the cargo ship, running as fast as she could while protectively cradling the precious burden in her arms. Her heart was pounding faster than she could ever remember and her lungs were bursting with the need for air. But Sam continued on, for her life and the life of the little girl clutched tightly in her arms depended on it.

From somewhere behind her, she heard Teal'c's loud warning. "Colonel Carter!" and Sam knew that she wouldn't reach the safety of the ship in time. Casting a quick glance to her right, she spied a small cluster of trees. Veering off in that direction, Sam tightened her hold on Leorah and practically dove over the low bushes that stood in front of the trees. She twisted her body around so that she landed on her back, effectively protecting Leorah from feeling any discomfort. Sam sucked in deeply and winced in pain as the breath left her lungs. Still struggling for breath, Sam quickly rolled to her side, shielding Leorah from any stray blasts that might reach their temporary haven. As she lay there trying to catch her breath, Sam felt another body fall behind her. She was a bit surprised when Marjie climbed over her to lay on Leorah's other side, offering herself as an additional shield for the small, quivering child. The two women's eyes met and in each, the determination to keep the child safe at all costs was clear.

Jack felt himself age ten years as he helplessly watched the first glider direct its weapons at the two women running toward the still invisible cargo ship. His P-90 was no match for the powerful weapons being directed at his people, yet Jack continued to shoot skyward, even as he put up a prayer to anyone listening for Sam and Leorah's safety. Teal'c, Daniel and the remaining members of the teams also did their best to draw the fire away from the women and the hidden cargo ship.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Carter dive head first into the brush by the tree line. He winced as he imagined the hard fall she must have taken and hoped that Leorah had not been injured in the process. He was ready to head in their direction when he spotted Ter'mac rushing out of the cargo ship with some type of weapon. "Ah, crap," Jack muttered to himself. Just what he needed, another would be hero getting himself killed. He really did _not _want to explain to the Tok'ra how he had managed to get one of their people killed...again.

Ter'mac, who had been watching everything unfold from the relative safety of the cloaked ship, felt an unfamiliar shock of horror as he too observed the Death Gliders aim their fire toward the Tauri; and most especially, the daughter of his deceased friend Jacob Carter. Quickly, he ran back into the ship and grabbed what looked to be a small canon from a side compartment. Without regard for his own safety, Ter'mac carried the massive weapon beyond the safety of the ship, knelt on the ground, hefted the weapon onto his shoulder and took careful aim. As the first ship came into range, Ter'mac held his breath and followed it carefully with his eyes. When he was confident that he had a clear shot, he pressed down on a level on the weapon's side. A concentrated ball of fire erupted from the canon with a resounding boom that made everyone on the field jerk back in startled surprise. They watched with a mixture of shock and genuine relief as the first glider exploded in a hail of fire and sparks just above them. The second ship, seeing the direct hit the first had taken, veered sharply to its left and upward, trying to avoid the fallout of its companion. The movement took it out of range of Ter'mac's canon, but also gave the three teams below a respite from the attempts to take them out.

Jack was just as surprised as the rest of them, and muttered, "Way to go, Ter'mac," before he recognized the break in action as a chance to get everyone back to the ship. "Move out!" Jack yelled at the same time he waved in the direction of the ship. Immediately, all team members still on the field turned and ran back toward the ship, Ter'mac providing cover should the other glider return before they reached safety.

When he saw that his order was being followed, Jack took off for the bushes where the women lay hidden. Teal'c had the same intention, and reached them a few steps before Jack did. Daniel headed for Ter'mac, intent on helping the Tok'ra provide cover fire should it be needed.

Sam was just struggling to sit up when Teal'c arrived. With Leorah still clutched tightly in her arms, she found the task difficult at best. Effortlessly, Teal'c reached in and pulled Sam to her feet, being careful not to jostle the frightened child. Sam winced at the slight pain in her back and side. "Are you or the child injured, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked with true concern as he observed the shaking girl and the wince of pain on Sam's face.

Sam ran her hand up and down Leorah's back, trying to calm the child. "Just scared, Teal'c," she replied, meeting his gaze with her own look of concern.

Jack reached them a moment later and held out a hand to Marjie, pulling her to her feet. Then he let his gaze meet Sam's. "OK, Carter?" His composed question did not mesh with the look of anxiety in his eyes as he raked them both head to toe in once quick glance. He could see that Sam was out of breath and that Leorah was terrified. But he was grateful that they were at least in one piece.

Sam nodded quickly, knowing they didn't have time right now to go into any more detail. Later, she would confide to him how worried she was that this incident would cause Leorah to regress into her silent shell once again. For now, she knew they had to get to the cargo ship and get off of Tarona.

"Let's get out of here then," Jack agreed with her silent thoughts. "Teal'c?" Jack nodded toward Leorah. He knew Sam could still run with the little girl in her arms, but he hadn't missed the wince of pain when she had turned toward him. Besides, Teal'c would be faster and would provide more cover for the small child should the second glider return…which it sounded like it had every intention of doing.

Glancing quickly toward the sky, Teal'c reached out and took the child from Sam's arms, offering quiet words of comfort when she protested the move. But once Leorah looked into Teal'c's eyes and saw his calm strength, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. "I 'kared, Teaw'c," she whispered before she buried her face in his massive chest.

"You will be safe, Leorah," Teal'c promised. With a slight bow directed at Sam, he turned and began to run toward the ship, his massive hand held protectively over the back of Leorah's head.

Jack inclined his head in Teal'c's direction. "Go," he ordered the two women, his eyes softening slightly when he took in the look on Sam's face. She was torn between wanting to be with Leorah and the ingrained duty to stay with her CO. "I'll be right behind you Carter. Now go." The soft order was more of a request. Sam locked eyes with him for just a moment, nodded, then turned and grabbed Marjie's arm. Jack watched them take off at a run before he turned his back to the cargo ship and began to walk backwards swiftly. He kept his P-90 trained on the sky, providing cover should they need it.

Sam and Marjie ran, meeting up with Daniel and Colonel Harrison just a few yards from the ship. Both were standing slightly behind Ter'mac, offering what help they could. "You OK?" Daniel addressed both women, his eyes filled with concern as they raked over the two slightly disheveled women. He had just seen Teal'c rush past with Leorah, and a quick look from the large man had told him that the child was safe.

Sam and Marjie both nodded, knowing there was no time for words, and turned to rush inside the ship. Harrison stayed outside to provide cover for Jack, who was closing in on the safety of the cargo ship. "Go," he ordered Daniel, who hesitated for just a moment before following Sam and Marjie into the ship.

When he came abreast of Ter'mac, Jack nodded to Harrison to get inside, then gave the Tok'ra a quick pat on the shoulder. "Let's get moving, Ter'mac. I think we've seen enough of Tarona for today."

Ter'mac looked to the sky and saw the second glider descending. Behind it, three more Death Gliders appeared out of the clouds. With a quickness that impressed Jack, the Tok'ra hefted the large weapon off his shoulder, turned, and quickly made his way to the cargo ship. He knew he needed to get it up and ready to go within seconds, and that he must make certain that the Gliders didn't sense their presence.

Jack continued to back his way into the open hatch of the cargo ship. Just as he reached the ramp leading into the ship, he spotted a flash of white amongst the trees off to his right. Fearing it was a platoon of Jaffa, Jack quickly turned and trained his weapon on the spot. He blinked in surprise and straightened slightly as his eyes made out the form of a man wearing a flowing white robe. The two men considered each other for several long moments before the man in white bowed slightly, gave Jack a small smile, and turned, disappearing into the trees just as suddenly as he had appeared. Jack blinked again and shook his head, wondering if he had imagined the entire thing.

Finally, he moved all the way into the ship. Turning his head, he yelled up to Ter'mac, "Close it up and let's get the hell out of here!" The hatch closed swiftly and Jack felt the ship begin to rise. He took a quick look around the back area of the ship, doing a mental count to make sure all members of the team were present and accounted for. Harrison gave him a quick nod, indicating that everyone was there, so Jack moved up to the front area of the ship.

He heaved a silent sigh of relief when he saw Sam sitting against one side of the ship, Leorah on her lap and clinging tightly to her. Dr. Sampson sat next to Sam, her face pale as she talked quietly with Daniel. The young man sat next to her and rubbed her arm reassuringly. Teal'c stood to Sam's right and met Jack's gaze. The two men engaged in silent communication before Jack strode purposefully to Ter'mac's side. Much as he wanted to check on Carter and Leorah, he needed to make sure they were safely underway. Besides, he knew Teal's was there.

Jack stood silently behind Ter'mac, letting the man do his job as he watched out the front portal. The ship rose quickly and quietly and once again, they skimmed the treetops of Tarona. But this time, Jack didn't bother looking below for signs of the spire; this time, he was watching for signs of Death Gliders and Mother Ships.

"A Glider approaches," Ter'mac informed him quietly. "I do not believe he has picked us up on his sensors, but I must be prepared to make evasive maneuvers."

Jack tensed; this wasn't over with yet. He glanced back at Teal'c and motioned him over with a nod of his head. When the large man stood by his side, Jack quietly informed him what was happening. "Go tell everyone to find something secure to hang on to. It could be a bumpy ride for a while."

Teal'c nodded his head and did as asked, making sure that Sam and Leorah were firmly ensconced in a corner of the glider. Sam looked up at her friend as he was about to step away. "I should be helping Ter'mac," she stated softly, a hint of guilt showing in her eyes.

"Ter'mac is a most capable pilot, Colonel Carter. Your role at this moment is to provide security for Leorah," he reminded her gently. Sam bent her head to the little girl's and nodded. She knew it would be an adjustment…balancing her life as a member of the SGC with mothering a little girl, but she hadn't realized she would be tested so soon. "We will be home shortly," Teal'c assured her with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder before he went to impart O'Neill's words to the others.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with strained silence. Every single person remained quiet, not wanting to distract the Tok'ra at the helm of the ship. Leorah peeked up from time to time, and was always met with a reassuring smile from Daniel, Teal'c or Marjie.

The glider that Ter'mac had picked up on his sensors continued to follow several kilometers behind them but made no move to open fire, indicating that the cloaking device was still working as it should. Tired of the Jaffa on his tail, Ter'mac slowed the cargo ship and descended several meters. Standing behind him, Jack shot a puzzled frown his way. "Uh, Ter'mac? Whatcha doing?"

"I will let him pass us, O'Neill, then we shall proceed through Tarona's atmosphere and back toward the planet you have designated P3X-764," Ter'mac informed him in a decisive tone.

"Ah. Ok then," Jack replied with a slight wave of his hand. He glanced back to where Sam, Leorah, Daniel and Marjie were sitting in the corner of the ship, Teal'c standing silent guard over them. Sam's eyes met his, their blue depths questioning him from across the room. He gave her a slight smile, trying to reassure her that all was well before turning back to his post watching out the window, all the while entrusting the Tok'ra to transport them to safety.

Another twenty minutes, and Jack was finally able to breathe easy for the first time in what felt like forever. They had cleared Tarona's atmosphere and were now on their way back to P3X-764. The mother ship had moved and was nowhere in sight, but the cargo ship remained cloaked as it made its way back from whence it had come.

"We appear to be in the clear, O'Neill," Ter'mac informed Jack from his seat. "We should arrive back on the planet within a few hours."

Jack clapped the man on his shoulder. "Good driving. And shooting," he added as an afterthought. "Know where I could get one of those big guns?" he asked with a hopeful look.

Ter'mac spared him a glance. "I do not believe I will be able to assist you with that request, O'Neill."

Jack frowned. "Of course you won't," he mumbled before he turned and made his way over to his team.

"Everyone OK?" he asked the group once he was standing in front of them. Although the question was directed at all five of them, his eyes remained locked on Sam's.

Sam nodded her head and smiled slightly up at him. "Yes, sir. We're fine." She gave him the answer he had come to expect from her. When he raised a quizzical eyebrow and nodded toward Leorah, Sam's smile dimmed. She hugged the little girl a bit tighter. "Physically, she's fine, Sir," Sam stated softly. "Just frightened. She's been through a lot today ," her eyes were worried as they met his.

"Yeah, she has," Jack stated quietly. Then, with a soft smile, added, "She's a tough kid, Carter. Reminds me a lot of you." Sam smiled back, but she didn't look quite convinced.

Jack directed his next comment to all of them. "Looks like we're in the clear. A few hours, and we'll be home sweet home." He clapped his hands together. "And just in time for the Simpson's!"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, then helped Marjie to hers. "I for one will be going to my lab, not watching television. I can't wait to see what this device does." He began to reach into his pocket to pull the strange device out and begin studying it.

"Uh, Danny. Let's wait, shall we? This is not exactly the best place to be playing with some strange new toy," Jack remarked meaningfully. When Daniel nodded his agreement, Jack stepped forward and grasped Sam's elbows. She had been struggling to get her feet when Daniel stood. Carefully, Jack hauled her to her feet, surreptitiously checking both her and Leorah over as she stood. Seeing that they really did look all right, he turned back to Daniel. "I just hope that thing turns out to be worth all the trouble." He turned back to Sam and rubbed Leorah's back gently. "I think we've all been through more than enough retrieving it."

Leorah, feeling the familiar hand on her back, finally raised her head from Sam's shoulder and looked up at Jack. She studied him for a moment before asking in a quavering voice, "Bad men gone now, Sir?"

Jack smiled gently and ruffled her hair. Somewhere along the way, she had lost her cap and tendrils of hair had come loose from her braid. "Yes princess. The bad men are gone and they're not coming back. Ever," he emphasized for good measure.

Leorah blinked her wide green eyes at him and nodded in affirmation. "Good. Bad men '_karey,_" she stressed with a frown.

"Yeah, that they are," Jack agreed. He shared a small smile with Sam, who was relieved to hear Leorah talking so soon. Noting the weariness around Sam's eyes, Jack reached out for Leorah. "Hey. Why don't you come with me for a while, kiddo. Give your mommy's arms a rest."

Leorah studied Jack for just a moment before she reached out her arms and allowed Jack to take her. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Leorah looked into his eyes. "We go home now?" she asked, her small voice hopeful.

Jack met her gaze and smiled gently. "Yeah. We're going home now, princess. Home to stay."

Leorah gave him a hopeful look. "Wif my new mommy, right Sir?"

This time, Jack grinned as he glanced over at Sam. The idea of Carter as a mother gave him an inordinate amount of pleasure; something he planned to enjoy for a long, long time. "Yep. With your new mommy." Jack winked at Sam and his grin widened as he took in the flush of happiness that crossed her face at his words.

Marjie gaped in astonishment at the revelation. This was the first she had heard about Sam's intention to adopt the little girl from Tarona. The doctor's surprise and delight at the news was clear in the look she gave the other woman. It was a look that Sam would become accustomed to seeing over the next few days as news about her new role spread throughout the SGC.

* * *

_TBC - with answers about the device found within the spire and with the long awaited shippiness! No more cliffies:)_


	24. Moving Forward

_The long awaited answers...and some shippiness! I rushed to get this one out before I depart for the weekend, so hope there are not any glaring errors. If so, let me know and I will correct it come Sunday night or Monday. Enjoy - I think this is the longest chapter yet! And not the end!_**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Moving Forward **

Three days after their return from Tarona, Sam, Teal'c, and Jack sat around the briefing room table, waiting patiently for Daniel to appear and report his findings on the device found within the spire. He had been given two full days to study the device before being expected to give a report. Both Sam and Marjie had lent a hand, hoping to have some positive answers. Well, most of them were waiting patiently for Daniel to arrive. Jack kept throwing glares toward the empty doorway, as if he could make the man arrive just with his thoughts.

"Sometime_ today_ would be nice, Daniel," Jack bit out sarcastically to the empty doorway.

Leorah, who was sitting on Jack's lap, froze with her crayon in mid-air and stared up at him. "Mommy buy me swing today. Sir come see?" she asked eagerly.

Her words effectively took Jack's attention from the door and down to the child on his lap. He glanced down at her drawing, relieved to see that she was drawing a picture of the aforementioned swingset and not some alien doohickey. He smiled at her earnest expression then glanced over at Sam. "And is your mommy putting the swingset together?" he asked, his smile remaining as he looked at her. He had been inordinately pleased at how she had started to adjust to motherhood.

Sam had taken Leorah home for the first time two nights ago, and it had been a great success for both woman and child. She had positively beamed as she shared with him their first night in her home. Jack had felt a pang that he hadn't been there with them, but quickly brushed it aside. Right now it was Sam's turn to bond with the child and he had every intention of letting her do just that. Although she would not officially resign from the Air Force until the end of the month, Jack had no intention of sending her off-world unless something dire came up. And he rather doubted that would happen. Sam had been taking pains to leave the mountain by 1800 each of the last two nights. What's more, she hadn't taken any work home with her. Well, not that Jack knew of anyway. Leorah had still been allowed to come to the SGC with her every day, due to her meetings with the child psychologist, but he knew that would have to change soon. In fact, Sam was looking into daycare options already and planned on taking the several weeks leave that was granted to new parents. The adoption papers had gone through and, within another day or two, Sam would officially be Leorah's mother.

Smiling, Sam drew him from his thoughts. "Of course I'm putting the swingset together, Sir. Did you have any doubts?" she teased him.

" 'Course not," he waved the comment aside. "Just make sure you don't soup it up. Don't want the kid here flying to the moon, you know," he quipped.

"I not like to fly no more," Leorah stated with frown. She still hadn't quite recovered from the frightening escape from Tarona, but at least she was willing to voice her feelings out loud. For that, Sam was truly grateful.

Sam's smile dimmed somewhat as she responded to the child's statement. "The General was just teasing, sweetheart." Then Sam cocked her head and looked back at Jack as if she'd had a sudden thought. "Would you like to come over and help with the swingset, Sir? Teal'c already offered his services," she smiled sweetly over at Teal'c, who smiled and bowed his head slightly. "I'm going to barbeque afterwards," she offered as an added incentive.

Jack narrowed his eyes at that statement. Although he had no doubt Sam could put a swingset together with her eyes closed, barbequing was another matter entirely. He looked at Teal'c, eyebrows raised in question. The Jaffa met his gaze steadily. "I am most interested in assisting Colonel Carter in assembling a child's outdoor playground, O'Neill. It will be most educational."

"I think the barbeque will be the educational part," Jack mumbled, ignoring the glare Sam sent his way.

Leorah shifted slightly and put a hand to Jack's cheek. "Sir come too. _Please_?"

Jack looked down into the big green eyes, and his heart melted. How could he say no to that? Tweaking her nose, he stated, "Yeah, I'll come too munchkin. But only if I get to do the barbequing. Your mommy can't grill worth beans."

Leorah wrinkled her nose. "Beans is yucky."

Sam laughed out loud and Jack chuckled. The little girl who wouldn't say a word five days ago was certainly not afraid to express her thoughts now.

They both turned as Daniel and Marjie entered the briefing room, arms laden down with folders. "Sounds like you're having a good time," Daniel stated with a smile as he set his bundle on the table.

Jack threw him a mock frown. "We had to do _something_ to keep ourselves entertained waiting for you. Carter didn't think my Gameboy was a good option." Daniel just shook his head and opened his folder, taking out a computer disc that he would need to share his findings and setting it on the table.

Sam turned to Daniel, who was just about ready. "We were just talking about tonight. Teal'c and the General are going to help me assemble a swingset, then we'll barbeque."

"Correction, Carter. _I'll_ barbeque. You and T build to your hearts content," Jack replied.

Sam ignored him. "So, would you both like to come over for dinner and a small construction project tonight?" Sam included Marjie in the invitation, not wanting to leave the other woman out. She had gotten to know her quite well this past week and found herself enjoying the woman's company and conversation.

Daniel looked up. "Uh, actually...well…I kind of have plans already," he stammered. Then he sent a quick glance Marjie's way. The woman blushed and bent her head forward, trying to make herself unnoticeable as she dug through a file for something.

Sam's eyebrows rose and she glanced quickly at Jack before replying, "Oh. Well, OK. Maybe some other time."

"Sure, Sam. That'd be great," Daniel replied. Then he stood up and walked to the front of the table. He popped the disc into the computer that sat at the side of the table, typed in a few things, then hit the button that would project the information he was looking at onto the screen at the front of the room. Then he carefully set the device he had been studying on the table in front of him. "OK. I'm all set."

Everyone settled back and waited for Daniel to begin. "As you know, the device emits a holographic screen that contains information that is written in a mixture of Ancient and Hebrew." He pressed his finger into the center of the rectangular, palm sized device and they all watched as the hologram Daniel had been speaking about appeared. They had all seen it before, but it never ceased to amaze Jack how this kind of technology worked. Leorah too was impressed as she emitted a quiet, "Pretty" when the green and blue symbols appeared.

Daniel smiled at her comment, then proceeded. "Most of the information seems to be several sets of gate addresses; addresses that we have yet to encounter. The odd thing though is that some of them are in the Pegasus Galaxy, and some of them in ours. I don't quite understand why the Ancients would store information about 2 distant galaxies in the same place, but assume they must be linked somehow."

"We must transport this information to Dr. Weir," Teal'c observed. "Perhaps the Atlantis team will have the opportunity to explore those planets to which we have gate addresses."

"So, we have any idea why the Ancients left this information, Daniel? New weapons, new technologies, a new recipe using cream of mushroom soup?" Jack asked.

Daniel frowned at his friend. "Well, I'm not sure Jack. Along with the gate addresses, are some rather cryptic phrases that don't seem to make a lot of sense."

"How unusual." Jack muttered sarcastically.

Daniel ignored him and clicked to a new screen on the computer. "One word seems to appear quite often in the various phrases. _Origin_. Right here," he pointed with a laser pointer at one particular phrase that he had magnified on the computer, "It says that knowledge, strength and fortitude will be needed in order to understand and bring an end to the Origin. Those were the three words that were also on the sides of the spire," Daniel reminded them.

"OK, forgive me if I'm wrong. But doesn't origin mean beginning?" Jack looked around the table and was satisfied when every adult at the table nodded their heads. "So, we're supposed to bring an end to the beginning? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sorry," he added with a shrug when he caught Sam's glare. She nodded toward Leorah. "Yeah, I got it Carter." He wasn't quite in the habit of watching his language anymore, but would have to do so when the little munchkin was with them.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think maybe it just means that going to these planets and studying what we find, will help us to understand the beginning of the Ancients. I mean, Atlantis has found so much information about how the Ancients lived, but it stands to reason that we still have much to discover about them within our own galaxy." There were more nods around the table as the others agreed with him.

"So, we send teams out to explore these gate addresses and see what we find? Hope we uncover more information about the Ancients?" Jack asked the group in general.

"Sir, I'd like to advise a more cautions approach," Sam interjected, speaking up for the first time since Daniel had taken over.

Daniel looked at her in surprise. Usually, she was as enthusiastic about exploring unchartered territory as he was. "Sam?"

She turned toward him. "Daniel, that spire was obviously placed in that precise spot on Tarona for a reason. It only appeared because Leorah, General O'Neill and I touched it. Leorah was given instructions about it from her grandmother and perhaps an Ancient. It was all very purposeful and _very_ planned. I just don't think we should go off checking out these planets until we're certain what it is we're looking for."

The question from Leorah indicated to all of them that, while she seemed engaged in her coloring, she was still listening to the conversation around her. She looked up at Sam and asked, "Man in white dress?"

A bit startled, Sam looked down at her. "What honey?"

"Man in white dress show me and Bubbe. He not stay," she shook her head and frowned, as if wondering to herself why he had left so quickly.

Sam blinked, then glanced quickly at Jack, who appeared deep in thought. "Uh, yes sweetheart. That's who I meant. We think the man in the white…dress," she smiled slightly, "Was an Ancient. And he was there to help you and your Bubbe so you would know what to do."

Leorah regarded her for a moment then nodded. "OK," she replied, then she bent her head and went back to her drawing.

Smiling at the little girl's quick change of attention, Sam turned back to Daniel, ready to give him more reasons why they shouldn't start looking up those gate addresses just yet, when Jack interrupted.

"Ah, did I happen to mention that I may have seen this Ancient we're talking about," he waved one hand absently in the air, "As I was getting on the cargo ship?"

All four of the adults turned toward him, their faces showing various degrees of surprise. Daniel spoke first. "And you're just _now_ remembering that fact?" His voice was incredulous.

Jack frowned. "If you recall, things were rather tense at the time, Daniel. I wasn't sure if I was really seeing him or not." Jack shrugged his shoulders, still not overly convinced that he had really seen and Ancient.

Sam directed his attention her way. "Did he say or do anything Sir?"

Jack cocked his head in thought for a moment. "Not really. Just looked at me for a moment, smiled, and walked back into the woods."

"Did you see where he went?" Daniel asked, his voice eager.

"No, Daniel. And I didn't get his license plate number either," Jack replied sarcastically.

"I wonder why he was still there. And how," mused Marjie quietly.

"It could have been a hologram," Sam stated thoughtfully. "After all, the device itself contains a hologram. Maybe another one was generated by the spire when it was opened."

"You're probably right, Sam," Daniel agreed. "But I sure wish I could have seen him, and maybe tried to communicate with him, if that is even possible."

"Well, it's too late now," Jack offered. "Besides, he didn't really seem like the communicative type."

There was a thoughtful pause in the room when Teal'c brought them back to the previous discussion. "I must concur with Colonel Carter on the topic of exploring these other planets, Daniel Jackson. Ba'al will have undoubtedly descended to Tarona's surface to observe the spire. He will have seen the empty space residing within the spire and know that we have retrieved something of importance. I believe he will greatly increase his efforts to uncover that which he believes we have. His perseverance in this matter will not waver."

Daniel looked slightly disappointed, but he could see their point. Just because he had some gate addresses, didn't mean they should immediately go see what was there. Besides, he wouldn't mind having more time to study the device. There were several phrases he wasn't clear on and it could take him some time to pick apart the semantics of the language mixtures.

"Remember that last phrase, Daniel?" Marjie asked as she came around and stood beside him. "It said that 'The Origin will come to you, but will remain out of reach until you have acquired the knowledge necessary to understand'. I think that eventually, the answers will come, but if we pursue things too quickly, we may miss out on a lot of important information."

Daniel met her gaze and slowly nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"So we sit on this on while until we really understand what we're looking for?" Jack directed his question to Daniel. Frankly, he was rather surprised by this quick turn around, but he was all for waiting and figuring out exactly what it was they were looking for. He just hoped the powers that be would agree with him.

Daniel nodded in agreement. "But I'd like to keep the device here Jack and study it further. If we send it off somewhere…"

Jack waved his hand. "It's all yours Danny. Just keep the thing locked up, will ya? I'd hate to lose it after all we went through to get it." With a slight grimace, he shifted Leorah to his other knee. Keeping her in one place was not helping his bum knee. "And who knows, maybe it won't be long before we know what the cryptic messages mean and you can explore those planets to your hearts content." Jack gave Daniel a smile meant to assuage the disappointment he knew the young man was feeling. Little did he know how true his words would come to be; for in less than a year, they would be facing the most powerful enemy they had ever come across and the secrets gained from the spire would help them tremendously in their new battle.

Janet chose that moment to stick her head in the door. "Am I early, Sir?"

Jack waved her in. "Just on time, doc." When she took a seat, the rest of them looked at Jack questioningly. "Now on to other important matters. As you all know, Carter has officially applied to adopt this little rugrat." He jiggled Leorah on his lap, causing her to giggle and drop her crayon. "Now, it's not quite official yet, but I think we should plan a little shindig for when it is. You know, cake, balloons, the whole bit," he waved his arms enthusiastically. "We can keep it small or invite the whole SGC. Your choice, Carter."

Sam smiled at him, her eyes alight with joy and appreciation at his thoughtfulness. "I think smaller might be better, Sir. It might be a bit…overwhelming if the entire base showed up." She nodded meaningfully toward Leorah, who was watching and listening with great interest.

"You're the mom," he replied with a grin.

"I will procure balloons and decorations for the festivities, O'Neill," Teal'c offered with a smile. He enjoyed a party just as much as Jack, although he didn't display it nearly as enthusiastically as Jack..

"I'll make some lasagna and salad," Janet offered. "Cassie will be home this weekend and can help." She looked over at Sam. "She is so excited to meet Leorah, Sam. She's counting down the days until she gets home."

Sam smiled. "I can't wait to see her, Janet, and I'm sure Leorah will love her."

Leorah, who had seen several pictures of Cassie at Sam's house, nodded. "Cassie pretty. She have red hair too," the little girl pointed at Janet.

Janet laughed. "Yes, she does sweetheart."

"Margie and I will bring drinks," Daniel offered and Marjie nodded in agreement.

Jack clapped his hands. "That just leaves dessert, which I will be in charge of. I think a cake would be apropos for the occasion, don't you?" he directed the question to Sam with a twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled back at him. "Of course, Sir."

Leorah tilted her head back on Jack's chest and stared up at him. When he looked down at her, she said, "Choc'wit cake?" with a hopeful expression.

Jack chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Of course. Is there any other kind?"

The little girl smiled up at him. "No, Sir!" she readily agreed, causing the other adults in the room to laugh out loud.

----

Jack turned from the grill in Sam's backyard and smiled as he heard the high-pitched squeals of delight coming from across the yard. Leorah sat on her new swingset, hands clutched tightly to the plastic covered chains and eyes wide with delight as Teal'c gently pushed her. The sight of the forbidding Jaffa pushing the small child on the swings offered up such a sharp contrast that Jack couldn't help but grin. When he heard Leorah beg, "Higher, Teaw'c!" he laughed out loud.

Sam came up beside him and handed him a fresh beer. "She's amazing, isn't she Sir?" she asked with a proud smile on her face.

Jack turned to her, smiling as well. "That she is, Carter. Just like her mother."

Sam flushed slightly and turned away to peer over his shoulder at the grill. Jack, knowing she wasn't looking, smirked to himself. He so loved making Samantha Carter blush!

His happy thoughts were interrupted by her somewhat patronizing question. "I do hope you have not put any beer on that meat, Sir. Leorah is going to be eating it too, you know."

Jack turned to her, his expression affronted. "Now Carter, would I do such a thing?" When she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "It all burns off anyway. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so, Sir," the skepticism was still present even as she smiled when he turned back to the grill. Sam turned and walked to the edge of the deck. She rested her arms on the railing and leaned slightly forward, watching Teal'c and Leorah with a contented smile. Leorah called out an excited, "Watch me, mommy!" and Sam waved back, indicating that she was doing just that.

Jack watched her for a moment, glad to silently observe her without fear of censure. He smiled in satisfaction, glad to see her so happy. It had been a long while since he'd seen that look of utter happiness and peace on her face. Turning down the burners on the grill, Jack walked over and leaned on the railing next to her. His left arm just brushed her right as he relaxed his stance.

Looking at Leorah, Jack nonchalantly asked, "So. You enjoying this motherhood thing, Carter?" He turned his head toward her, waiting for her reply.

Sam met his inquiring gaze. Her face beamed her happiness. "Absolutely!" She turned back to the little girl who had made it all possible and stated with a touch of awe, "Leorah is such an amazing little girl, Sir. She has brought so much life into my house. And so much love." She looked back at him. "I never thought I could love someone the way I love that little girl. I actually wondered sometimes if I was capable of that kind of love."

"Oh, you are more than capable, Carter," Jack stated without hesitation.

She gave him a grateful smile before she shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes I think this is all a dream. That I'm going to wake up and…I'll be alone, just like I was right after dad died," she added quietly.

Jack placed a gentle hand on her arm. "It's not a dream, Carter. And you were never alone." He squeezed her arm meaningfully, eliciting a smile from her.

"I know. Thank you, Sir," she replied quietly.

Jack grimaced and pulled his hand away, locking his own together once more. "Do you think we can lose the Sir while we're off base, Carter?"

She smiled. "If you can lose the Carter…Jack."

His eyes twinkled back at her. "I think I can manage that…Sam." They stared at each other for several long moments, before Jack stated, again nonchalantly, "So…Sam. Sixteen more days as an official member of the USAF. Then you'll once again be an ordinary citizen. One with several weeks parental leave at that. Whatcha gonna do first?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and waited for her reply.

Sam straightened up, leaving her hands on the railing and stretching out her lower back. "Well, I thought I'd just take a week to get more settled here with Leorah. Show her around, check out some schools." She looked at him. "She'll start kindergarden in the fall, can you believe it?" Jack smiled but didn't comment. He knew well how fast those early years pass by…and you can never get them back. Noting the sad look that came into his eyes, Sam continued on with a more light-hearted tone to her voice. "Then I thought I'd take Leorah on a little vacation…show her some of Earth's beautiful scenery."

Jack's eyebrow lifted and he too straightened. "Really? _You_ are going to take a vacation? Pray tell, where to, Colonel Carter?" he teased.

He was rewarded with a seldom seen Sam Carter smirk. "Well. Someone I know really well has a cabin. Up in Minnesota. I thought maybe I would see if he'd let us go up there for a few days."

"Alone?" he asked with surprise. He really couldn't see Sam and Leorah heading up to his cabin alone, but if that's what she wanted, he would certainly not stand in her way.

"Oh, I don't know. I was kind of hoping this…friend…might come along too. I hear he's pretty good at fishing. Well the _art _of fishing at any rate. I was hoping he might be able to teach Leorah something about fishing." Her blue eyes danced with a combination of merriment and hope.

Jack leaned forward slightly and said quietly. "If he's any kind of friend, I am sure he would be more than happy to accommodate your wishes, Samantha. In fact, I'd be willing to place a bet on that."

Sam blushed at the intimate tone in his voice, but met it with one of her own. "I don't think I'll take that bet, Jack. But I sure am glad to hear you feel that way." Jack's eyes narrowed slightly and darkened with long suppressed desire. Sam met his gaze, her flush deepening the longer they looked at each other.

The heated exchange seemed to go on for hours, but it was only a few moments before it was interrupted by a little girl's voice coming from directly below them. "Uh-oh. 'moke!" She pointed to the grill when they turned to look at her.

"Oh crap!" Jack rushed over to the grill and threw up the lid, releasing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Lots of 'moke!" Leorah cried out in awe.

Teal'c, who had been observing his friends from afar with a satisfied smile of his own, bent down and picked the little girl up in his arms. After watching Jack frantically fan the flames for several moments, he turned to Sam. "Shall I call the local pizzeria, Colonel Carter?"

Sam looked over at Jack and laughed out loud. He was holding up a piece of charred meat, a look of disgust on his face. Turning back to Teal'c, she replied, "I think that would be a yes, Teal'c."


	25. Festivities and Fireworks

_Well, I have finally gotten the final chapter done. It's rather long...probably should have been broken in two but I just wanted to get it out since it's been a while. Hope it's not too choppy. Lots of fluff and shippiness! I am also planning on an epilogue if you think it merits one. Let me know what you think, and thanks for your patience and kind words about the entire story in general._**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Festivities and Fireworks**

A look of utter peace and happiness had settled on Samantha Carter's face several hours ago and hadn't disappeared since. She leaned against the entrance to her living room and watched the proceedings with a content smile on her face. It was a feeling she had gotten used to over the past week, but one that she knew she would never take for granted.

The room before her resided in semi-darkness, the only light coming from the flickering television set. Five adults lounged in the room in varying states of relaxation. Daniel and Marjie rested close together on the sofa, a change in their relationship evident by the way the dark haired woman leaned ever so slightly against the archaeologist. Teal'c sat in one of the large, comfortable chairs, Cassie at his feet. The two appeared to be in earnest conversation about some aspect of the animated movie they were currently watching. Even from her spot across the room, Sam could discern the way Cassie's eyes were lit with amusement as she verbally parried with Teal'c.

With a chuckle, Sam's gaze turned to the other chair in the room, and her eyes softened further. On the large, overstuffed chair lay her soon to be former CO. His feet rested on the coffee table in front of him and his body was slouched low in the chair. Lying sprawled across his chest and upper thighs was Sam's daughter. The little girl's eyes were glued to the television set, almost unblinking as she took in the colorful scenes playing across the screen. In her left arm, she clutched the ragged doll that had seen her through her most turbulent times. Her right arm was wound around Jack's, squeezing it tightly whenever something from the movie startled her. Jack's left arm was loosely held across Leorah's abdomen, and even from across the room, Sam could see him bend to occasionally whisper reassurances in the little girl's ear.

A thrill ran through Sam at the thought that this sweet, trusting little girl now belonged to her. It was a thrilling mixture of elation and disbelief, for the child they had rescued from Tarona was now officially Leorah Michelle Carter – Michelle for the mother who hadn't seen Sam grow into adulthood. The adoption had been finalized just yesterday and, true to his word, Jack had organized everyone to throw an adoption party. The celebration that had begun several hours ago with decorations, dinner, presents, and the requisite chocolate cake, was now winding down. Cassie had presented Leorah with one of her favorite movies from when she was a child, _Beauty and the Beast_, and everyone had retired to the living room to watch it. Jack had tried to get them to watch _The Wizard of OZ_…the new, colorized version, but Sam had quickly nixed that suggestion. She wasn't sure Leorah was quite ready for it. The Beast and the angry townspeople seemed frightening enough; Sam wasn't sure how she would go about explaining witches and flying monkeys.

But aside from the occasional squeezing of Jack's arm, Leorah appeared to be entranced by the movie. The Beast had at first frightened the little girl, but she soon noticed his underlying kindness. In fact, Leorah had looked over to Teal'c more than once during the movie, as if to make a comparison between the two formidable people. Unbeknownst to Sam, that happened to be precisely what Cassie and Teal'c were discussing at this very moment. Teal'c was not amused by the comparison.

Sam was drawn from her thoughts by a quiet voice next to her. "She's a beautiful little girl, Sam. You're going to make a great mother." Sam gave her a smile filled with gratitude and Janet squeezed her arm in reply. They both turned back to watch for a moment longer before Janet sighed quietly. "It seems like just yesterday when Cassie was small. Sometimes I really miss those times." The melancholy in her voice was quickly erased as she suddenly laughed. "I swear to God, she must have watched that movie every day for two months straight."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I noticed she could quote every line of the movie."

Janet laughed as well. "Just like Jack with _The Wizard of Oz_," she agreed. The two women continued to observe in silence for several more moments before Janet turned to Sam once more. "They look good together, don't they?" she indicated Daniel and Marjie with a nod of her head.

Sam's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she looked at the pair, then back at Janet. "Yeah, they do," she answered hesitantly. She studied her friend for a moment before saying, "It doesn't bother you at all?"

Janet's eyebrows rose in puzzlement. "No. Should it?"

Flushing slightly, Sam replied, "Well, I kind of had the impression that you and Daniel," she waved her hand absently in the air, not certain what to say.

Janet laughed softly. "Oh, I've always had a soft spot for Daniel. I think everyone on my nursing staff does! But," she shrugged her shoulders, "It just wouldn't be ethical to date a patient, Sam. And Daniel is _definitely_ a patient a lot more often than anyone else. Well, except for Siler," she added with a shake of her head. Sam chuckled at the comment. "Besides, I've been seeing someone lately. An old friend from college, actually." A soft smile of pleasure crossed the smaller woman's face.

"Good for you, Janet. I'm glad to hear it," Sam replied with heartfelt emotion.

"Thanks," Janet replied before she gave her an appraising look. "What about you, Sam?" Sam's eyebrows shot up in question. "Two more weeks and you'll no longer be under a certain someone's command."

This time, Sam blushed more vividly than before. Was she that transparent? Janet laughed. "Hey, I've known for a long time how you two feel about each other. Neither one of you can exactly hide your feelings when the other is lying in the infirmary." She cocked her head. "So? Are you finally going to do something about it?"

Sam looked back at Jack and smiled softly at the sight of him snuggled together with Leorah. She turned back to Janet. "Well actually, once I've officially resigned from the Air Force, we're going to go fishing." When Janet gave her a smug look, Sam hastily added, "With Leorah."

"And after that?" Janet prodded her friend.

Sam's smile deepened. "After that, we'll have to see."

Janet lightly slapped Sam on the arm. "I swear to God, you are more reticent sometimes than Teal'c. After all these years, he's definitely rubbed off on you."

Sam raised one eyebrow. "Indeed," she replied deeply. The two women broke into loud laughter, causing the rest of the group to turn their attention from the movie to them.

Jack eyed the women suspiciously. "Carter? Care to share with the rest of the group?" he called from his seat across the room.

Sam looked at him, then at Janet before meeting his gaze. "Uh. I don't think so, Sir," she replied, the laughter still evident in her voice.

He scowled at her playfully for a moment. "Fine. Then do you mind keeping it down? _Some_ of us are trying to watch the end of this movie." He turned back to the television, resettling Leorah on his lap and tucking her head under his chin.

The little girl turned her head toward her mother. "Come watch, mommy. Beast not 'karey anymore." She turned her head toward Teal'c. "Just like Teaw'c!" she stated proudly.

Cassie erupted into peals of laughter while Teal'c scowled. "I do not resemble the beast, Leorah Carter," he stated with conviction.

"Well, aside from the hair…" Jack teased his friend. Teal'c did not appreciate the comment and turned back to continue watching the movie, eager for it to be over.

Sam and Janet shared a grin before they moved into the living room. Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to Jack, taking Leorah's hand in her own. As the movie resumed, Leorah leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "Can Teaw'c sing, mommy?" Sam shot a look at Jack and both of them burst out laughing, causing Teal'c to shoot another glare their direction.

------

The next two weeks passed quickly for Sam. Cassie was on a break from college, so offered to watch Leorah while Sam made preparations to transition from military to civilian life. It wasn't difficult, really. SG-1 was going to be permanently disbanded anyway, with Daniel helping out with various teams until he could make the next trip to Atlantis, and Teal'c returning to help the free Jaffa on Dakara. As a result, Sam would not need to find a replacement for herself on a team. And all of her work would continue in the labs, so the change mostly entailed a lot of paperwork…and several phone calls from Washington, all begging her to reconsider. Unbeknownst to Sam, Jack had fielded the majority of the calls, so she only had to deal with a handful, but that had been more than enough.

By the time it was her last official day as a member of the USAF, Sam was more relieved than sad. Everyone on base knew the main reason for her resignation and not one of them begrudged her that decision. In fact, they were all very supportive and offered heartfelt congratulations and gifts when they found out that Leorah was now officially Sam's daughter. The additional gifts for the little girl made Sam wonder if she would have to build an extra room just to hold everything! All of the extra attention had been somewhat draining for the normally private Colonel, but she knew that they all meant well.

The knowledge that her father would be happy for her, not disappointed, was more than enough to ease any regrets she may have been having…that and the anticipation of starting on a new path with one Jack O'Neill.

For his part, Jack was finding it hard to contain his anticipation. He put extra effort into appearing as normal as possible, even going so far as refraining from visiting Sam in her lab. He still managed to pull her away for lunch each day, but made sure Daniel and Teal'c came as well. He didn't want tongues wagging anymore than they already were. He wasn't obtuse…he knew people were talking, but chose to ignore it for the most part. He had other things to worry about, namely making sure that Sam was not inundated with calls from Washington begging her to reconsider. And planning for a week or two up at the cabin in the very near future.

Like Sam, he was relieved when the day finally arrived. Knowing that the base personnel would be disappointed if they weren't allowed to extend their thanks and gratitude for all she had done for them, Jack gave the go ahead for a celebratory party. There would be no speeches, for Sam had requested as much. This was actually fine with Jack as he tended to disappear during important speeches. So the festivities would be limited to cake, punch, and well-wishes.

At the appointed hour, Jack led a reluctant Samantha Carter to the commissary. Although she had steeled herself for several dozen people, the sight that greeted her left her momentarily speechless. Almost the entire base was present, right on down to the cooks and cleaning staff. She was welcomed with a rousing round of applause that brought tears to her eyes. She turned helpless eyes on Jack, not quite knowing what to say or how to thank him for arranging all of this.

He seemed to understand, for he smiled, put up his hands, and stated, "I had nothing to do with this, Carter. You mean a lot to a whole lot of people." Sam bit her lip and looked back out onto the sea of smiling faces, wondering to herself how she had ever come to be so lucky.

Leorah, who had been standing off to the side with Daniel and Teal'c, ran to her mother and tugged on her sleeve. "Don't be sad, mommy. Nobody eated the cake yet…and it's chok'wit again!" she smiled with delight.

Sam laughed and scooped the child up, the uncomfortable moment effectively broken as everyone within hearing distance laughed along with her. Keeping Leorah on her hip, Sam made her way around the room, thanking each person for their attendance and support. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c watched from the side of the room, letting her have her moment but ready to run interference should she need it. Twenty minutes later, Leorah was starting to squirm so Sam put her down. Jack was at her side in an instant. "I'll take the munchkin for some cake, Carter. You enjoy yourself." She smiled her thanks and continued moving around the room, still a bit uncomfortable with all the attention but knowing she needed to make contact with each person in attendance.

The festivities finally ended two hours later, Colonel Reynolds was the last to depart aside from SG-1, Janet, Cassie, Leorah and Marjie. Reynolds stepped back from Sam and saluted her sharply. "It's been an honor, Colonel." Sam once again fought back tears as she saluted him in return. Although they had not always seen eye to eye, Sam respected the man greatly and was heartened to have that respect returned so publicly.

Reynolds smiled at her, turned on his heel and left, but not before stopping in front of Jack and throwing him a quiet, growled comment. "Take care of her Jack, or I'll kick your ass."

Jack raised surprised eyebrows at the man, meeting his gaze directly. Then he smiled. "You'd probably have to get in line, Reynolds," he stated lightly, but the expression in his eyes told the other man that Jack himself would be at the head of that line if he ever did anything to hurt Sam.

Reynolds nodded once, then turned and left the commissary. Jack turned and his gaze met Sam's quizzical one. Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked at the small group that now consisted of close friends. "So, anyone up for more cake?"

"Me, me!" Leorah shouted, jumping up and down with eagerness. Everyone laughed, for it was more than evident by the remains of frosting on the little girl's face that she had already had more than enough cake for one day.

-----

Jack stepped out the front door of his cabin and breathed in deeply of the fresh morning air. He cupped a mug of coffee lightly in his hands and looked out over the calm, blue water. He loved this time of day at his northern retreat: no sounds but birds chirping in the trees, the wind rustling the branches, and an occasional soft slap of water against the dock. His head turned at a sound he hadn't heard in a long time up here, the call of a sleepy child's voice from the other side of the cabin's screen door.

"I hungry, Sir" came the soft voice from the sleep tousled child.

Jack set his mug down on the railing and turned to open the door. Smiling, he reached down and picked Leorah up, settling her against his side. "And good morning to you too, kiddo." She gave him a shy smile, which he returned. "So, you're hungry, huh? How about some of my famous blueberry pancakes?"

Leorah rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "I likes panpakes," she stated with conviction.

He grinned. "Me too. What about your mommy? She up yet?"

Leorah shook her head. "Mommy still sleeping. I go wake her up?" She looked expectantly up at Jack.

Jack tousled her hair lightly. "Nah. We'll let her sleep for a bit. You can help me make breakfast, OK?"

Leorah nodded eagerly and Jack set her down. He opened the door for her and watched with quiet amusement as she skipped ahead of him into the kitchen. They had arrived late yesterday evening after a long plane ride and an equally long car trip. He knew that Sam would be tired and probably sleep in, for she had been busy these past two weeks acclimating to being a full-time mother for a while. He seemed to have forgotten how quickly little kids woke up and were ready for the day, though. He smiled as the little girl pulled a chair up to the counter and stood, ready to help him with breakfast. With a shake of his head, Jack followed her in, thinking to himself how much he missed having this in his life.

As he mixed up the batter and let Leorah put the blueberries, one at a time, into the mix, Jack smiled contentedly. Yeah, he could really get used to this…waking up and making breakfast for Sam and Leorah. And if things went the way he was hoping they would, perhaps he'd be on his way to making this a much more regular occurrence.

His thoughts were interrupted by a happy squeal. "Mommy! You is up! Me and Sir is making panpakes!"

Sam stood in the doorway, a sleepy smile on her face. She had been observing the two for several moments, enjoying just watching them together. Jack was so natural and open with Leorah that it was truly amazing to think how cold he could sometimes be with other people.

She straightened from the doorway. "I see that sweetheart. You sure are a big helper." Sam turned to smile her thanks at Jack, who was eying her sleeping attire with a decidedly interested look on his face. It wasn't too often that he got a glimpse of the long, smooth bare legs of Samantha Carter. Suddenly, he was inordinately pleased that this was just their _first_ morning at the cabin. "Do you think _Sir_ has any coffee ready?" Sam quipped with a smirk, pulling his thoughts back to the present and away from her bare legs.

Jack gave both of them a frown. "Alright. Enough of the Sir crap already. We're on vacation, for crying out loud! _Besides_ that fact that you are no longer military, Carter." He pointed an accusing finger at her. "And I thought you were going to work on that with her."

Sam smiled. "I tried. She insists on calling you _Sir_." Sam shrugged her shoulders and moved toward him. "What can I do?" she batted her eyes innocently at him then reached around him for a mug.

Jack scowled, knowing she was playing him but not quite certain how to respond to this new dynamic between them. But he had to admit, he rather enjoyed this early morning banter with his former 2IC. He reached over her head and drew out a mug for himself, remaining closer to her than necessary but enjoying the freedom to do so. Turning the tables on her, he stared down into her eyes and said quietly, "Coffee's in the pot on the stove. Want to pour me some?"

She looked up and met his eyes. The humor was gone from his gaze, now replaced with something deeper. He reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear, then let the back of his fingers brush gently down her cheek. Sam felt her breath stop as he looked down at her lips and she absently ran her tongue over the bottom one in anticipation, causing Jack's eyes to darken.

A tug on his sleeve broke the moment, and he turned to look down at Leorah. "I puts lots of blueberries in the panpakes. Is they ready to be cookded now, Sir?" she asked.

Jack chuckled and pulled back from Sam with slight regret. "Yeah. I guess I'd better make the pancakes before you eat all the blueberries!" He tweaked her on the nose, grinning at the tell-tale purple around the little girl's lips. As he turned toward the stove and let a glob of batter hiss on the griddle, he turned his gaze to Sam, promising with a look to continue where they left off at a later time.

Late that afternoon, after spending several hours on the dock teaching Leorah how to fish, Jack brought them into the small town near his cabin. It was early June and time for the annual summer festival, replete with food, games, small rides for the children, and the requisite turtle races that were a staple of Northern Minnesota. Leorah skipped along at Sam's side, her pink sundress ruffling in the slight breeze. She stopped at every booth, marveling at the sights, smells and sounds. Her eyes sparkled with delight when Jack won a large stuffed frog for shooting out the entire outline of a paper star. Leorah promptly named her frog 'Sir', eliciting giggles from Sam and an exasperated shake of the head from Jack.

When they moved to the turtle races, Sam helped Leorah pick a turtle from the kiddie pool. The small turtle, with the number 6 painted on its back, blinked its eyes as the little girl held it up in front of her and examined it closely. Leorah smiled. "He likes me!" she declared to them before gently carrying her turtle over for the start of the race.

All of the turtles were placed in the middle of a large circle. When a whistle blew, the cardboard ring keeping them in place was raised, allowing the turtles to move toward the outer part of the circle. Sam laughed out loud as Leorah cheered on her turtle, who seemed to prefer to remain just where she had placed him; much like the other 12 turtles in the race. "Not exactly an intergalactic space race, is it?" she grinned up at Jack.

Jack grinned. "No, but at least no one gets hurt," he returned with a smile, placing his hand gently on her back and observing the proceedings with a feeling of quiet contentment.

"C'mon little turtle, you can do it!" Leorah shouted as her turtle finally began to move toward the outer circle. Jack and Sam delighted in the enthusiastic cheering of the little girl and offered her words of congratulations when her turtle actually won. Much to Leorah's disappointment but Sam's relief, the prize was not turtle number 6, but a small stuffed turtle. Jack was relieved when this one received the name of "Shelly". Leorah waved a sad good-bye to her turtle, clutching Shelly close as they moved on.

By the time they had visited each of the booths, sampled the various foods offered, and taken Leorah on several rides, it was getting dark and almost time for the fireworks to begin. They would be shot off on the other side of the small lake that bordered the edge of the town. And even though it was a small show compared to those in the cities, it was always rather spectacular with the lake as a background. Jack staked out a close spot under a large tree. "Why don't you two sit down and save our spot? I'll be right back with a blanket and some drinks."

Sam handed the frog to Jack. "Can you put 'Sir' in the truck too? I think we'll have more than enough to carry back without having to lug him around." She looked meaningfully down at Leorah, who was already beginning to yawn from her rather busy day.

Jack grimaced as he tucked the frog under his arm. "We have got to get her to change its name. Teal'c would be a good choice, dontcha think?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Sam laughed. "I don't know. Sir has a nice ring to it."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned, making his way back to his truck through the crowds. It took a bit longer than he expected but finally, with a blanket tucked under one arm and a small cooler in the other, he strode back to where he had left Sam and Leorah. As he neared the tree, he slowed his walk and finally stopped altogether, just to watch the two of them for a moment. Sam leaned back against the tree, Leorah sitting sideways in her lap. They appeared deep in conversation but Jack could tell from the smile on Sam's face that it wasn't too serious. Perhaps they were discussing the fate of turtle number 6, Jack thought to himself with a smile. He hitched the blanket higher under his arm and resumed his walk, eager to rejoin them and show Leorah the wonders of a night sky filled with fireworks. And maybe engage in a few of his own, he thought with a grin.

Later that night, when the brilliant display of fireworks had ended and people began to make their way back to their cars, Jack picked a sleepy Leorah off of the blanket and settled her against his shoulder. She wound one arm around his neck and laid her head down, snuggling trustingly against his body as she held her stuffed turtle close with the other arm. The little girl closed her eyes, already half asleep. Sam and Jack shared a smile at the child's actions before Sam began to roll up the blanket.

"Here, why don't you just put that over Leah. It's getting kinda cool," Jack suggested quietly.

Sam nodded and stepped over to him, laying the blanket gently over the little girl and tucking it around her body. Her hand brushed against his chest and Sam looked up at him when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She stared at him for a moment, then moved back. "I'll just…get the cooler," she whispered quietly, feeling slightly flustered.

Jack stopped her with a hand to her arm. Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for several long moments before Jack slowly pulled her closer. His eyes never left hers as he gradually bent his head toward her. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Carter," he whispered with feeling. Just before his lips met hers, he heard her whispered reply. "Me too." The admission made him smile as he pulled her in with his right arm and kissed her the way he had been wanting to for many long years...just the two of them, no alien influence present. When the need for air became an issue, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Slowly, he grinned, then whispered, "Yep. Fireworks."

Flushing, Sam chuckled softly and pulled back, her eyes sparkling with feeling. She bent and picked up the cooler then turned back to look at him. She was surprised by the thoughtful look that replaced his earlier grin. "Jack?" she questioned quietly as she returned to his side hoping he wasn't already regretting his actions.

Jack blinked and shook his head slightly. "I was just thinking." When she raised her eyebrows expectantly, he continued with a self-conscious shrug. "This has been the best day I've had in a long time. I could kind of get used to it."

Sam smiled in relief at his words and closed the small distance between them. With her free hand, she took his hand and squeezed slightly. "Me too," she whispered repeating her words for moments ago.

Jack smiled warmly down at her and pulled her close for another kiss. When Leorah murmured something into his neck, he reluctantly pulled back. Looking down at Sam, he said queitly, "C'mon. Let's go home." Then he waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we can make some more fireworks of our own." Laughing, Sam readily agreed. Somehow, she knew that their own fireworks would be vastly superior to the town's.

As they meandered through the crowds back toward Jack's truck, they didn't notice the lone, elderly woman who stood in the shadows of the trees and followed their progress with a soft smile on her face. Her white gown and long hair flowed gently in the breeze as she watched unobserved. She saw the child lying asleep on the man's shoulder; a stuffed turtle tucked under one arm while the other was wound around his neck. The man held the child close with one strong arm while the other intertwined with the fingers on the woman's hand. The two adults shared smiles and easy conversation as they walked, and anyone could see the depth of feeling between them. As they faded into the darkness, the woman smiled with satisfaction, her green eyes shining with happiness for the small child. Very softly, she whispered, "Be well, my Leorah. My little Light." And then, she faded into the darkness, leaving not a trace behind that she had ever been there.


	26. Epilogue Everything I Ever Wished For

_Well, the consensus seemed to be for an epilogue, so here it is! After much contemplation, I decided not to go too far into the future as I think I will revisit this series with a sequel. One in which the spire and its contents will be further explained...and of course, Leorah will be back! I had a great time bringing her to life! So enjoy the shippy epilogue. May it bring you laughter, some tears, and great enjoyment. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and left such high praise for this story. Your words truly motivated me to do my best to bring you the best story possible._**

* * *

Epilogue – Everything I Ever Wished For**

Leorah stirred in her bed, the light from the full moon illuminating the child's bedroom. A large stuffed frog sat propped in a child's rocking chair, its eyes sightlessly watching the little girl sleep. A smaller, but equally stuffed turtle, lay at the edge of the bed, its legs precariously dangling toward the floor. As the little girl shifted, the turtle lost its hold on the bed and tumbled soundlessly to the floor.

Although it was past midnight, the light from the room showed clearly the décor meant to add warmth and comfort to a child's room. Dainty pink flowers graced the white lace of the curtains. Toys and books lay scattered across the thick plush carpet meant to soften the surface for tiny feet. A small desk stood in one corner; its surface covered by crayons, markers and assorted bits of paper. The pink ruffles at the edge of a flowered bedspread fluttered gently in the breeze that came through the partially open window. Although it was late June, the nights in Colorado Springs had remained pleasant, allowing for the residents of the city to forgo air conditioning and rely on Mother Nature for her nightly cooling effects.

A soft murmuring of voices wafted down the hall and into Leorah's room; voices that were familiar and always offered comfort and security. And normally, Leorah would not awaken at the sound of those familiar voices. But tonight, she was not alone in her room. There was another small, young member of the house who did not know those voices as well as Leorah, and who was just a bit frightened by them.

The little creature crawled slowly to the head of the bed, legs lifting high as one after another got caught in the material of the bedspread until it came to rest on the pillow by the child's head. Carefully, it bent forward and sniffed the little girl delicately on the nose. When it received no response, the creature bent its head closer and licked the child directly on the nose.

The raspy tongue of the tiny animal woke Leorah immediately. She blinked at the moonlight streaming in and turned her head, smiling sleepily when she spotted her new friend just inches from her nose. Pulling one hand from beneath the covers of her bed, Leorah picked up the kitten and settled it gently on her chest. "Hi Belle. Why is you up?" she whispered to the small kitten. She stroked its head lightly and giggled when the kitten tucked her head under Leorah's chin and purred loudly. "I think you wants some milk." She turned her head toward the partially opened door of her room. "Mommy and Sir is still awake. They will get you some milk," she stated with confidence.

Picking the kitten up with one hand, Leorah tossed the covers off and slipped out of bed. Quietly, she padded to the door and stepped into the hallway, her short nightgown brushing against the back of her legs. As she made her way toward the living room, the voices grew louder. Leorah heard soft laughter, followed by the deeper rumbling voice of the man who had brought her the little kitten that was clutched gently in her arms.

Leorah smiled as she remembered how he had come to their house earlier that afternoon carrying a box wrapped with a big green bow. Leorah had been excited, for when Sir brought her presents, they were always wonderful presents…like the roller skates and the bicycle that were out in the garage. She'd been puzzled when he'd placed the box on the low coffee table though, for the top of the box had holes in it. Mommy had frowned when she'd seen it and given Sir an mad look. Leorah thought her mommy might be mad because Sir gave her a broken box. But Sir had just laughed at her mommy and said, "Just wait."

When Leorah had pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, both she and her mommy had gasped in delighted surprise. For sitting in the bottom of the box was a tiny ball of gray and white fluff that had looked up at them with wide, gray eyes. Mommy had gently taken the kitten out of the box and stroked its soft fur, her eyes blinking back tears. Leorah wondered why her mommy was crying…maybe kittens weren't good presents. But mommy had smiled when she handed the kitty to Leorah, then she had hugged Sir really long and hard. When Leorah looked up at him in confusion, he had smiled and winked at her. "You mommy used to have a kitten, pumpkin. I think she's glad that you have one now, too."

When mommy let go of Sir, Leorah had handed the kitten to her and given him a big hug too, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you , Sir. Me and mommy will take good care of my kitten."

He had tweaked her on the nose. "I know you will, princess." Then he had cocked an eyebrow at her. "Got a name for it? You can't just be calling that little thing kitten all the time."

Leorah had turned to look at the kitten, now residing comfortably in her mother's arms. "He is furry. I think I will call him Beast," she stated with decision.

Jack had exchanged a look with Sam at that name, both of them thinking immediately of Teal'c. "Uh. I think it's a girl kitten kiddo," Jack had replied while biting back a grin. "_You_ certainly wouldn't want to be called a name like Beast now, would you?"

Leorah had adamantly shaken her head. Then said, "Belle. That's a good name, right?" she looked up into his eyes. Jack had chuckled, knowing that Beauty and the Beast was still Leorah's favorite movie.

"That's perfect," he'd stated with a smile.

Now, as Leorah looked down at Belle, she smiled too. It was a perfect name, for her little kitten was just as pretty and wonderful as Belle from the movie. And even though she'd only had her kitten for one day, Belle was already her best friend in the whole world.

When her bare feet touched the coolness of the living room's wooden floor, Leorah stopped walking and looked up. She frowned in confusion at the sight before her. She was used to seeing Sir and her mommy sitting close to each other on the couch…and even holding hands and hugging and kissing sometimes. But this was new.

She stepped further into the room and cocked her head to the side as she tried to puzzle this out. Finally, in a thoroughly confused voice, she said into the quiet room, "Mommy, why is you 'quishing Sir?"

Sam sprang up from Jack's lap as if a grenade had just gone off and whirled to face her daughter, her face flushing with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "Leorah! Wh…what are you doing up? Are you OK, sweetheart?" Quickly, Sam straightened her rather rumpled shirt and went to kneel in front of Leorah.

Leorah nodded her head in reply to Sam's question then peered around her mother to cast her confused glance toward Jack, who was still reclining on the couch, shirt unbuttoned half-way and looking not at all bothered by the interruption. "Why was mommy 'quishing you?" she repeated her question. "Was you being _mean_?" the accusation in her tone was apparent.

Jack bit back a snort of laughter at the miniature drill sergeant in front of him and looked over at Sam, who was still crouched in front of Leorah. By the panicked look on her face, he could tell she was far more frazzled by this turn of events than he was…and equally at a loss for words. Jack decided to help out. "Uh, no pumpkin. Your mommy was not…squishing me." His eyes shot to Sam's at the word, laughter dancing in them as she met his gaze. Sam closed her eyes and groaned softly in reply. "We were just…snuggling."

Sam cast him a look of disbelief, eyebrows arched high. Snuggling? Since when did the CO of the SGC use the term _snuggling_ in everyday life? She looked over at her daughter. Oh yeah…since there was a five year old in the room.

Although their relationship had taken a turn for the better three weeks ago up at his cabin, they were both careful not to be too demonstrative in front of Leorah. Because they had waited eight long years to be together, they weren't acting like monks, but Jack also made sure that if he "slept over" he was either in the guest room or out the door by early morning. While they were open and relaxed about hugging or kissing, neither one of them wanted to expose Leorah to anything beyond that. Thank God he hadn't managed to take her shirt off yet, Sam thought with a grimace of embarrassment.

Leorah seemed to take Jack's explanation at face value. She walked around Sam, placed Belle on the couch, and climbed onto Jack's lap. "I wants to 'nuggle too," she declared as she laid her head on his chest, suddenly sleepy.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted in an amused grin as he looked up at Sam. She had risen to her feet and now stood there, shaking her head but smiling. Now that the moment of panic had passed, she was able to see the humor in the situation…and appreciate the calm reply of the man on the couch. Moving to sit down beside Jack's legs, Sam reached out and stroked the kitten, who was trying to climb her way up Jack's legs and back to his little mistress. "Why are you up, sweetheart?" she gently asked Leorah.

Leorah blinked her green eyes up at her mother. "Belle waked me up, mommy. I think she wants some milk." She reached out a hand and softly rubbed the kitten's head. Then frowning, Leorah added sadly, "I think she misses her mommy. And her daddy too."

Sam opened her mouth, then closed it, biting her lip and glancing over at Jack. This was the first time Leorah had ever mentioned a daddy, so she wasn't quite sure what to say. Again, Jack took over the conversation. "Kitties don't really get to know their daddies, sweetheart," he explained as he gently caressed her curly hair. "They live with their mommies until they're big enough to go and live with a very special person. Just like you." He smiled down at her when she raised her face to look at him. "It looks like you're her new mommy now, pumpkin."

Leorah gave him a small smile and looked over at Sam. "Just like I has a new mommy?"

Jack chuckled. "Yes, you certainly do," he agreed, reaching behind Leorah to take Sam's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Even though she had been with Sam for a month, Leorah often needed confirmation that she was indeed her mommy and that she wasn't going to go anywhere for a long time.

Leorah smiled at Sam, then leaned back against Jack's chest and looked up at him once again. Suddenly, her demeanor changed. "I doesn't have a daddy, either. Just like Belle," she stated with a touch of sadness. "What does daddies do?" Her green eyes remained on him, waiting expectantly for an answer to her question.

Jack felt his heart clutch painfully; both at the sadness behind her statement and remembrance at her question. He felt a squeeze to his hand and blinked in surprise, not remembering that he still held Sam's hand in his own. His eyes met her, and in their blue depths, he saw only compassion and a reflected sadness. She opened her mouth, ready to deflect Leorah's question, but Jack stopped her with a firm squeeze to her hand.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted Leorah so that she was facing him on his lap. He cast one more glance at Sam before beginning. "So, you want to know what daddies do, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, daddies help take care of their children, just like mommies. They make sure they eat good food, have warm clothes to wear, and try to make sure that their kids are always,_ always_ safe." There was a hint of despair in his eyes as he recalled how he hadn't been able to fulfill that particular job description. He shook the memories from his mind as he continued on a somewhat lighter note. "They also like to play with their kids. They bring them to the park, help them ride their bikes, tickle their tummies," he demonstrated with a soft tickle to Leorah's middle, eliciting giggles from her. "And sometimes, if they're very good, he _might_ buy them presents." He softly rubbed her cheek and smiled gently at her. "But mostly Leah, daddies love their little boys and girls very much, just like mommies do," and he gave Sam a soft smile at those words, noting the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He had handled that question so beautifully, and just perfectly for a five year old who had never experienced having a father.

Leorah seemed to digest this information for several long moments as she stared up at him. Then, with the tendency toward directness inherent to most young children, she stated with conviction, "You does all those things with me, Sir. Can you be my new daddy?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock at the rather unexpected question and he looked helplessly over at Sam. Although they had discussed a future together, they hadn't gone so far as to discuss marriage. Deep inside, Jack knew it was what he wanted…to be a permanent fixture in both of their lives. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to be a daddy again. He hadn't done such a great job the first time around.

As Jack floundered helplessly, Sam reached out and took Leorah's hand in her own. "Sweetheart, this is a pretty big discussion for all of us right now. I think we should get your kitty some milk and get both of you back to bed. We can talk more about it tomorrow, OK?"

Leorah frowned slightly, then blinked her eyes as a thought occurred to her. Maybe Sir _couldn't _be her daddy. Turning back to Jack, she looked up into his face with a sad, puzzled expression. "Is you already a daddy to someone else?"

Jack winced at her words but didn't retreat. He knew she deserved an answer. "I was, once, a long time ago. But…my little boy died, Leorah," he explained softly. Sam felt her heart break at his words. She hated seeing the sadness that entered him whenever Charlie was mentioned.

Leorah nodded knowingly and leaned against him once more, tucking her head under his chin. "My first mommy died a long, long time ago too. So did my daddy, but Bubbe tolded me he wasn't a very nice daddy." She sighed. "Maybe I isn't a good enough girl to have a daddy anyway," she whispered softly as she absently petted her kitten.

Jack heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and met her pain-filled eyes. Feeling a rush of protective love for both of these women, he lifted Leorah slightly and turned her to face him, causing Belle to leap to the floor. When he had her full attention, he said in a quiet but firm tone, "You listen to me, Leorah Michelle Carter. You are the most special little girl in the entire universe. There is nothing you ever did or could do that would change how much you are loved. And if anyone deserves a daddy, you do. Do you understand me?"

Eyes wide, she nodded her head. Even if she didn't quite understand everything he was saying, she did understand the commanding tone in his voice. Then, very timidly, she whispered, "Does you love me enough to be my daddy? Maybe someday?" she asked hopefully.

Overwhelmed at her words, Jack pulled her close, closed his eyes, and bent to rest his head on top of hers. "Oh sweetheart, I love you enough already." He looked over the top of her head and met Sam's tear-filled gaze. "And if your mommy will have me, I would love to be her husband…and your daddy." He pressed another kiss to the top of Leorah's head but his eyes never left Sam's.

Without a moment's hesitation, and with tears of happiness running down her face, Sam leaned forward and kissed Jack soundly. When she pulled back, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, Jack O'Neill. We most definitely want you become part of our family."

His face slowly breaking into a wide grin, he placed one hand around the back of her head and pulled her close for a long, deep searing kiss. After a few moments, they pulled back slightly at Leorah's voice. "Mommy! Now you is 'quishing_ me_!"

With much laughter and tears of happiness, Leorah was lifted from Jack's lap and placed in Sam's, then Sam took her daughter's spot on Jack's lap. When both his girls were settled in comfortably, Jack asked Leorah with a teasing grin, "Better now, pumpkin?"

She smiled back. "Yes. Thank you…daddy." And once more, the little girl with the chestnut hair and the big green eyes was squashed between the two adults who loved her most in the world. Not to be left out, Belle jumped back into Leorah's lap, completing the picture.

-------

Two weeks later, right before Sam would have to report back to the SGC in her new role as civilian head scientist of gate technology, Sam and Jack were married in a quite backyard ceremony. Only their close friends and family attended…and the members of SG's 3 and 7 who had been instrumental in bringing Leorah safely to Earth. General Hammond came from Washington and brought his two granddaughters along to meet Leorah. Although they were several years older than the little girl, their presence helped give the small gathering an even stronger family feel.

Wearing a frilly white dress, Leorah stood beside Sam during the brief ceremony, her eyes never leaving those of the minister's. When Sam turned to hand Leorah her bouquet before the final vows were said, the little girl broke into a wide grin and stated quite loudly, "Is Sir almost my daddy now, mommy?"

The small group chuckled loudly at her words while Sam blushingly replied, "Yes, sweetheart. He is almost your daddy now."

Jack grinned down the little girl and gave her a quick wink before returning both his and Sam's attention to the minister. He had in fact filled out the adoption papers the day after their late night discussion. All that was left to do was to officially change her last name, something that Sam had insisted on happening. In fact, she insisted that they _both _take his name as theirs, a proclamation that had had touched Jack deeply.

When their vows had finally been exchanged and sealed with a long kiss (to the great delight of everyone present), Jack bent and picked Leorah up, settling her against his left hip while his other arm remained firmly around Sam's shoulders. Looking out at the crowd, he gave a crooked grin and announced, "I would like to present to all of you Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Leorah Michelle Carter-O'Neill. My family."

At his words, the entire backyard erupted into applause and cheers. Sam blushed at the attention but it didn't stop her from turning and giving Jack a kiss filled with the promise of a bright future for all of them. They pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes, both of them thinking the same thing: namely how saving the life of one small girl had brought both of them to a new life that promised to be filled with love and happiness.

Leorah smiled happily and leaned forward, kissing Jack on his cheek when Sam pulled away. "Now you really _is_ my daddy and I doesn't have to call you Sir anymore!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Jack chuckled and replied, "Thank God for that," before pulling both of his girls close for a tight hug.

Daniel, his arm around Marjie's shoulders, shared a look of complete satisfaction with Teal'c. It had been a long time coming, but both men knew that their two friends were finally where they needed to be; with each other and the little girl whose rescue had been instrumental in bringing them to this point.

As he looked on with fatherly pride, George Hammond glanced up toward the sky. "Well Jacob," he said quietly, "She did it. Your little girl finally has everything she wants. And I think she's going to be very happy."

From somewhere beyond space and time, George thought he heard an amused voice reply, "I couldn't agree with you more."

----


End file.
